Todo por un papel
by Hinata-Sakuno
Summary: Son contratados para hacer una película romántica, él fue elegido por su popularidad con las chicas en otras películas y ella en cambio, no sabe nada de actuar, salvo comerciales. Para que exista mayor afinidad entre ellos, les dan como tarea que pasen tiempo juntos ¿Podrán hacerlo? (Semana Smut Ponta Pair Castellano) Mini fic
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1**

Tras cruzar el umbral de la entrada, se encontró con miles de vitrinas que iluminaban las teleseries de moda, su corazón latía a mil, no asistía a ese lugar desde que era una niña, dado que su abuela había sido una de las mejores actrices de su época y la había llevado con ella a verla trabajar. Estaba tan emocionada, recordaba las luces infrarrojas que acentuaban algunas escenas y como los maquillistas se encargaban de caracterizar a su abuela como si se tratara de una mujer cinco años menos, era increíble. Así fue como obra del destino, necesitaban una chica de su edad para que hiciera un comercial de pasta de dientes, por lo que fue contratada para hacerlo. Al mundo le gusto tanta personalidad inocente y carismática que decidieron llamarla para participar en otros comerciales de niños. Desde ese momento, su meta en la vida fue convertirse en actriz. Por lo mismo, entro a una gran Universidad dedicada a la actuación, donde se esforzó en potenciar sus habilidades y la institución le dio todas las herramientas para alcanzar su sueño. Pero no habría podido lograrlo sin el apoyo de su mejor amiga, gracias a ella y su abuela estaba ahí.

Precisamente ese día, la habían llamado del mismo lugar en el que había trabajado cuando era pequeña, si bien tenía otras ofertas en otras localidades de Japón, había aceptado trabajar en ese lugar, ya que tras esas escenas ella se había enamorado de la actuación. Una mujer de cabello ondulado castaño y gafas la recibió en la entrada y la condujo hacia su despacho, su alrededor estaba flanqueado de personas que preparaban la escenografía y todos los implementos necesarios para caracterizar bien la historia.

—Sakuno Ryuzaki ¿Verdad?

—Sí. —Sonrió.

—Mi nombre es Aoi Hanamaru. —Amplio una sonrisa. — ¿Sabe porque papel ha sido llamada verdad?

—Sí, he venido a una entrevista hace unas semanas y he hecho una audición para interpretar a Sakura.

—Así es, he visto su audición y me ha encantado. Usted es lo que hemos estado buscando, una chica inocente y hermosa que se enamora de un chico seductor y engreído. —Lo relato, como si fuera su poema favorito.

—Gracias por la oportunidad que me ha dado, estoy ansiosa por comenzar y conocer a todos.

—Pronto los conocerás. Por cierto, ya tenemos al actor que interpretara a Tetsu, es un chico guapo. —Le cerró un ojo. — También me ha fascinado con sus actuaciones, ha trabajado en películas de acción antes, pero de seguro harán la pareja perfecta.

— ¿Cuándo comenzaremos? —Pregunto nerviosa y ansiosa.

—Mañana lo haremos. Pero primero, te hare un recorrido por las instalaciones y necesito tomar tus medidas para ver que vestuario será más adecuado para ti. —Se levanto para abrir la puerta y dirigirla hacia el pasillo. —Sígueme.

Le enseño las oficinas en las que trabajaban los arquitectos haciendo los planos para armar la cafetería en la que se conocerían Sakura y Tetsu. Otros trabajaban haciendo los paisajes con pinceles especiales y probando la motocicleta que conduciría Tetsu, para hacer que estuviera en movimiento bajo ella había una rampa similar a una trotadora que avanzaba y emitía ruidos de vez en cuando, la cual adicionalmente tenía un ventilador gigante para hacer que el cabello se levantara a la velocidad exacta. Estaba impresionada con todo, era más maravilloso como lo recordaba, había todo tipo de focos iluminando las escenas, en las cuales modelos sonreían llevando un paraguas antiguo con encajes. Los camarógrafos las dirigían sobre que posees debían hacer.

Le presento a los músicos encargados de los soundtrack, los hombres tocaban violín con tanta delicadeza que sentía deseos de dejarse llevar por la hermosa melodía que emitían. Después se dirigieron a la sala de vestuarios, la cual estaba decorada por completo. Los doseles de las cortinas eran de color marfil, pero permanecían cerradas para que las modelos fueran iluminadas con los grandes focos de los pilares. El piso parecía ser de madera, porque sus tacos de todas sonaban bajo sus pies, emitiendo sonidos similares a las manecillas de los relojes cuando avanzaba la hora. La directora le presento a las personas encargadas del vestuario, entre ellas había una chica de melena castaña que la observaba analizando que vestido sería adecuado para ella.

—Ella es Ann Tachibana, la encargada del vestuario.

—Un gusto conocerte, Sakuno-Chan. —Sonrió Ann. —Creo que se exactamente que vestido se verá bien en ti. —Le enseño un vestido negro sin tiras.

—Es hermoso. —Se admiro la castaña.

—Necesito tus medidas, pero según mis cálculos debería quedarte. —Tomo una guincha de medir de costurera.

—Tachibana-Sempai es la mejor. —Hablo una chica de cabello oscuro liso. —Rara vez se equivoca.

—Ella es Kurumi Ijuuin, mi asistente y peluquera.

—Un gusto conocerla, Sakuno-Sempai.

—El gusto es mío. —Le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Por otro lado, Yukari Shiraishi es la encargada de maquillaje. —Una chica de cabello castaño y dos coletas la saludo con un gesto de mano.

Camino por la pasarela desfilando su nuevo vestido, le quedaba perfecto, algunos hombres le sacaron fotografías deleitándose con su belleza. Se sentía nerviosa, nunca había modelado por una pasarela, incluso le costaba trabajo caminar con los tacos, pero Ann decía que sería cuestión de práctica. Diciéndole que debía adueñarse del escenario, porque todos esos focos brillaban por ella, por ello tenía que sentirse como una estrella que debía dar lo mejor de sí. Después de todo, Sakuno era la protagonista de la historia y merecía robarse las cámaras.

Luego de haberse probado unos cuantos vestidos, volvió a los camarines para quitárselos, no obstante los tacos eran tan altos que sentía que patinaba en el piso flotante. Estaba tan emocionada que los zapatos eran lo que menos importaba. Por fin cumpliría su sueño, haría lo que siempre había deseado hacer.

De súbito su zapato se doblo hacia el lado, separándolo de su pie. Intento aferrarse a algo, pero no había de que sostenerse. Emitió un grito asustado, pero entonces unos fuertes brazos la sostuvieron de los hombros evitando que perdiera el equilibrio. Sus ojos se encontraron con unos hermosos ojos ámbar perteneciente a un chico de cabello negro. Cuando logro establecerse, él se agacho para tomar su zapato y lo coloco en su pie, encajándolo con tan delicadeza, que entendió como se sentía la cenicienta al probarse la zapatilla de cristal.

—G-Gracias…—Se sonrojo.

—No es nada. —Hablo una voz seductora dándole la espalda para seguir su camino por el pasillo. —Ten cuidado con esos zapatos.

Se quedo observándolo en silencio mientras desaparecía a la distancia, su corazón latía a mil y no comprendía el motivo. No sabía si se debía por el miedo que había sentido al perder el equilibrio o era por el chico que la había rescatado de dicha caída. "Aquí estabas, Sakuno. Ve a cambiarte para que vengas a conocer a los demás" Le dijo la mujer de gafas con una sonrisa, sacándola de sus pensamientos. La castaña asintió a sus palabras y entro a su camarín para cambiarse, se preguntaba si volvería a ver a ese chico. Se sonrojo frente al espejo, no podía estar pensando en eso, pero cuando sus miradas se habían encontrado, su corazón había latido con anomalía. Se puso el vestido que le habían dejado colgado y cepillo su cabello para salir, conocería al actor con el que haría la película, el Tetsu que estaba enamorado de Sakura. Se preguntaba cómo era.

Siguiendo las señalizaciones llego al vestíbulo, cerca de cien personas la esperaban. La directora se acerco a ella para presentarla, todos le decían bienvenida y felicidades por el papel. Estaba tan nerviosa que les agradecía tratando de ocultar un sonrojo. Eran tantas personas con las que iba a trabajar que no sabía cómo podría aprenderse tantos nombres, pero sin duda lo lograría. "Ven a conocer a Tetsu" Le grito la directora desde el otro lado del salón. La gente se abrió paso para conocerlo, el chico se encontraba de espaldas en el centro. Cuando volteo su pulso se altero producto de la sorpresa, era el mismo que la había rescatado en el pasillo.

—El es Ryoma Echizen, nuestro Tetsu.

—T-Tu eres…el del pasillo. —Susurro incrédula.

— ¿Se habían visto? —Pregunto curiosa la mujer de gafas.

—Sí, pero no nos habíamos presentado. —Ryoma le estrecho la mano. —Es un gusto conocerte, Ryuzaki.

—El gusto es mío, Ryoma-Kun. —Acepto su mano con timidez.

Si su mirada la había hipnotizado, su sonrisa la había enloquecido. Cuando sus manos se separaron se sintió extraña, quería seguir sintiendo la calidez de sus manos. En honor al elenco, hicieron una celebración de bienvenida para que todos se sintieran como en casa y dieran su mayor esfuerzo por emocionar a los televidentes. El coctel fue preparado en el auditorio subterráneo, Sakuno se sentía extraña rodeada de tanta gente talentosa, se formaban muchos grupos a su alrededor, tanto de los actores como de los encargados de trabajar detrás de las cámaras. Se sentía ansiosa por participar con todos ellos. Observo como a la distancia, apartado de todos, se encontraba el ambarino apoyado en el muro, bebiendo champagne mientras revisaba su móvil. Quizás le costaba trabajo relacionarse con los demás, como era su caso. En un intento por charlar con él, iba a caminar hacia donde se encontraba, no obstante una chica de cabello castaño oscuro apareció de improvisto a su lado sonriéndole. Era una chica guapa, delgada, caminaba con sus tacones como si se trataran de un par de sandalias, porque los dominaba a diferencia de ella.

—Estas mirando a Ryoma Echizen, eh. —Hablo alguien tras ella, provocando que se sonrojara.

—N-No es así, Shiraishi-San…—Susurro avergonzada al recordar su nombre.

—Está bien, todas lo hacen. —Sonrió la maquilladora. —Es guapo ¿Verdad?

—Sí, lo es…

—Ryoma-Sama suele ser popular con las chicas. En especial con ella, Kotoha Kitazono ¿La conoces?

—Ahora que lo mencionas, ese nombre…lo he oído antes.

—Por supuesto que debes conocerla, es una actriz fabulosa. Ha hecho todos los papeles de las telenovelas del canal 23.

— ¿En serio? No suelo ver ese canal.

—Así veo. Entonces imagino que tampoco habías oído hablar de Ryoma-Sama ¿Verdad?

— ¿Por qué? ¿Es famoso también?

—Si, creí que lo sabías. Vas a tener que empezar a enterarte de esas cosas si vas a trabajar aquí, la directora lo menciona siempre. —Sonrió. —Pero bueno, Ryoma-Sama no solamente es actor, también es modelo. Vivió gran parte de su infancia en América, por eso tiene ese bronceado tan matador. —Se burlo. — Y ha regresado a su tierra natal hace unos años por un papel que lo ha llevado a la gloria ¿Conoces la película "El tenista"?

— ¿Eh? Creo que no.

—No me sorprende a estas alturas. —Hablo horrorizada. —En fin, esa película estuvo a punto de llevarse todos los premios, ya que Ryoma para poder entrar al papel, no tuvo que hacer gran esfuerzo, porque se dedicaba al tenis desde antes. Sin embargo, su actuación conmovió a todos. Pero claro que su mejor película es "Samurai Junior" —Sonrió orgullosa de sus conocimientos.

— ¿Samurai Junior?

— Tienes mucho de que informarte al parecer. Busca en internet, ahí sale toda la trayectoria de Ryoma-Sama si estas interesada.

—L-Lo hare. —Susurro pensativa. —Si es tan popular, me pregunto porque esta solo ahora.

—Eso es porque él no habla mucho con las personas. Aunque no lo creas, es una persona fría y sarcástica que no desea la compañía de nadie.

—Pero ¿Y qué hay de ella? ¿O acaso…ellos están saliendo?

—Ella es impetuosa, suele hablarle a todos de sus hazañas y a él en particular, porque le gusta. —Se encogió de hombros. —Pero no están juntos, Ryoma-Sama puede ser guapo, pero no se fija en cualquier persona por muy talentosa que sea.

—Ya veo.

Se preguntaba qué tipo de chicas le gustaban al ambarino, todas las cosas que le había mencionado Yukari le generaron curiosidad sobre algunos aspectos de su vida. Por lo mismo, apenas llego al departamento que compartía con su mejor amiga, se dedico a navegar por internet. Además no podía creer que tanto él como Kotoha eran tan populares. Si bien era distraída, había visto muchas películas de actores maravillosos ¿Cómo nunca había oído hablar de Ryoma? Cuando sus dedos teclearon su nombre completo, quedo pasmada ante todos los resultados que aparecieron en la pantalla, ya que efectivamente había trabajado en muchas películas a lo largo de su vida y también era modelo. Abrió una serie de páginas para ver los premios que había ganado, era tan exitoso que se sentía realmente ignorante por no haber leído sobre él. De seguro Yukari ahora se estaba riendo de ella por su escaso conocimiento siendo una actriz. Leyó más de diez artículos sobre él, encontrando incluso información valiosa sobre su familia, comenzando por su madre Rinko Takeuchi, una mujer de mediana edad que había comenzado su trayectoria siendo modelo de pasarelas y posteriormente se había convertido en diseñadora de modas. Mientras por otro lado, su padre Nanjiro Echizen había trabajado en grandes películas tanto japonesas como americanas, principalmente en film bélicos. Su hermano mayor llamado Ryoga en cambio, hacia comerciales de deportistas y era tenista profesional. Todo tenía sentido ahora, fruto del amor de una modelo y un actor había salido dos brillantes estrellas.

Escucho a lo lejos la voz de Tomoka anunciando su llegada, seguida de pasos apresurados al baño y comentarios de quejas por el tráfico. Agotada de tanto leer, dejo a un lado el notebook y camino al salón para leer los papeles que le habían entregado ese día con la copia del contrato. Si Ryoma era tan frio como lo describían incluso en internet, se preguntaba como seria su relación de colega. El contrato estaba absuelto a cambios, por supuesto. Pero había escenas de besos apasionados, donde entendería lo que era besar una piedra, considerando su rostro de pocos amigos.

No esperaba que cuando hablara con su mejor amiga sobre su día, ella le diría que conocía a Ryoma Echizen y que incluso tenía muchas cosas de él entre sus cosas. Osakada parecía más emocionada que ella por su trabajo, diciéndole que era suertuda por poder trabajar con el chico más guapo del mundo, era una exageración claro, pero a ella le encantaba. Por lo mismo, le menciono que si debía ver películas de él e informarse, ella podría ayudarla, porque tenía todas sus películas.

A la mañana siguiente, grabaron unas cuentas escenas, las cuales aun no implicaban relacionarse tanto, por lo que se sentía aliviada. No obstante, cada vez que se encontraban ya fuese en el pasillo o en los camarines, Ryoma ponía una cara de pocos amigos o la ignoraba. Salvo cuando se encontraran frente a la directora, solo en esos momentos la saludaba y fingía que le importaba su presencia.

Los días siguientes fueron iguales o peor, aunque lo saludara todas las mañanas al igual como lo hacía con los demás, el ambarino simplemente la ignoraba. Tomoka la había animado a ver "El Tenista" con ella para que tuvieran un tema del que hablar.

—R-Ryoma-Kun, vi tu película de "El Tenista". —Se atrevió a decir una tarde después de los ensayos.

— ¿Y qué? ¿Quieres una medalla por verla? —Se encogió de hombros.

—N-No estoy diciendo eso. —Susurro cabizbaja. —Solo quería decirte que me encanto, ya entiendo porque dicen que te destacaste tanto por esa película. Es increíble.

—Si quieres ser parte de mis admiradoras, adelante. Pero no porque la hayas visto, significa que tendremos un tema de conversación ahora.

Esas palabras la habían hecho dudar de seguir intentándolo y se sentía tonta por haber creído que su relación cambiaria con él. Pero los días más incómodos no eran esos, más bien eran aquellos en los que Hanamaru-Sama les pedía que ensayaran a solas. Recordaba un día en particular en que estaban ensayando en el camarín sobre la escena de su primer encuentro y cometía muchos errores que le recalcaba.

—Olvidaste de nuevo las líneas. Aun te falta mucho, Ryuzaki.

—Lo siento… intentémoslo de nuevo.

—No tengo todo el día, ya es la tercera vez que lo hacemos. Seguir aquí es una pérdida de tiempo. Deberías repasar más tus líneas antes de ensayar. —Dejo libre un suspiro. —Honestamente no se qué te enseñaron en esa Universidad de la que tanto alardeas ¿no eras la mejor de la clase?

—Sí, me enseñaron muchas técnicas, pero

—Pero no las suficientes o no sabes emplearlas bien.

—No es eso.

—Si quieres ser aclamada por ser una buena actriz, deberías poner más de tu parte. Porque si sigues así, no llegaras muy lejos.

—Lo sé.

—No basta con que lo sepas, Ryuzaki. Tienes que interiorizarlo y hacer algo al respecto. —Se levanto para caminar a la puerta. —Le diré a la directora que hemos terminado, tú sigue practicando.

Al principio creía que esas palabras eran consejos, pero en verdad no las decía de buena forma, la trataba como si fuera estúpida. Y quizás Kotoha opinaba lo mismo de ella, teniendo un papel tan importante, no sabía hacer nada bien. A veces ese tipo de comentarios hirientes le bajaban la autoestima y sentía deseos de llorar, pero ahora había conseguido una nueva aliada en el trabajo con la que hablaba siempre. Nadie menos que Ann Tachibana, la encargada de diseñar el vestuario. Ella le decía que no permitiera que Ryoma Echizen la humillara de ese modo, ni mucho menos se sintiera intimidada por su presencia, porque tenía que demostrarle que no importaban los comentarios que le hiciera, ella no iba a abandonar lo que amaba.

Tomoka por otro lado, intentaba animarla por las noches, pero a veces habían días que ni ella tenía deseos de volver al trabajo si tenía que volver a verlo. De seguro, cuando la había rescatado, también había sido parte de su actuación. No creía que era tan frio como lo describían, pero tenían toda la razón. No había forma de hacerlo cambiar de opinión.

Pero no iba a darle en el gusto, si bien su opinión sobre ella no iba a cambiar, Sakuno no se iba a rendir tan fácilmente, no había estudiado cinco años en la Universidad para tirar todo por la borda por un chico. Por lo mismo, se dedico a memorizar sus líneas todas las noches y practicar frente al espejo, ducharse recordando las palabras, incluso las leía de camino al trabajo en el bus, de modo que al momento de grabar las escenas, estuviera preparada para hacerlas correctamente. Y lo había conseguido, llevándose incluso aplausos de la directora. Hasta Kotoha se sorprendió por su gran avance, en cambio Yukari sonreía de oreja a oreja. Estaba mostrando de lo que era capaz. Y Ryoma en lugar de sentirse cómodo por sus logros, actuaba extraño. Sin embargo, la tensión que había entre ellos tan notoria para los demás, porque en lugar de actuar como dos enamorados, parecían competir entre sí todo el tiempo.

Debido a esto, Aoi decidió reunir a ambos en su oficina tras el último ensayo para comentarles que estaban haciendo un buen trabajo en paralelo, pero no trabajaban el equipo como debían hacerlo en una película, teniendo en cuenta que eran los protagonistas y debía haber un calibre emocional entre ellos para poder dominar las escenas posteriores.

—Por lo mismo, les quiero pedir que compartan más entre ustedes por el bien de la película. —Al ver sus rostros de sorpresa continúo. —No me refiero solo en el ámbito laboral, también deben hacerlo en el exterior. Quiero que interioricen bien sus papeles, como si corriera por sus venas la sangre de Tetsu y Sakura.

—Básicamente ¿Es solo pasar más tiempo juntos?

—Ambos leyeron sus contratos ¿Verdad? —Al verlos asentir, se acomodo los lentes. —Por ello, deben estar al tanto de que esta película tiene escenas eróticas ¿no?

— ¿¡Qué!? —Exclamo Sakuno nerviosa.

—Veo que no leíste todo el contrato. —Susurro Ryoma.

— ¿Realmente es así? ¿Quiere que nosotros nos…? —No podía pronunciar esa palabra, su rostro ardía, no tenía experiencia con eso.

—No es del modo en que lo imaginas, más bien ustedes tienen que dar a entender que sucede el acto.

—Eso… ¿Qué implica? —Se sonrojo.

—Unos pequeños desnudos de la vestimenta superior. —Nadie leía las letras pequeñas al parecer. —En fin, por ese motivo quiero que ustedes se lleven mejor para que esa escena sea creíble, son actores ¿no? —Suspiro. —Si es necesario, quiero que vivan juntos.

—Eso no estaba dentro del contrato. —Hablo Ryoma enfadado.

—Si lo estaba, todo por el papel. Deberías saberlo, Echizen-Kun. —Se encogió de hombros.

—Aun así, estas medidas son algo extremas.

—Lo sé, pero no les estoy pidiendo que se enamoren. —Se burlo, emitiendo una sonrisa. —Si eso sucede, no será por el papel.

—Eso no sucederá. —Dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

—Oh miren, al fin están de acuerdo en algo. —Soltó una risita, viendo sus rostros sonrojados. —En fin, si necesitan un nuevo apartamento, podemos dárselo. De este modo podrán hacer un mejor trabajo.

— ¿Y qué hay de los gastos? —Enarco una ceja Ryoma. — ¿También lo pagaran?

—Todo incluido, ustedes no se preocupen por eso. —Sonrió. —Deben focalizarse en su papel, lo demás no importa.

— ¿Cuándo debemos hacerlo? —Pregunto Sakuno nerviosa.

—Este fin de semana.

— ¿Por cuánto tiempo? —Hablo Ryoma tratando de controlar sus deseos por renunciar a ese papel.

—Lo que dure el proyecto, después podrán volver a sus respectivas casas. O si veo que se comienzan a llevar mejor antes, puede ser por un periodo corto plazo.

—Está bien.

— ¿Alguna pregunta? —Al verlos negar los acompaño a la puerta. —Bien, pueden marcharse.

Cuando ambos salieran de la oficina guardaron silencio, no sabían que decir al respecto ¿realmente debía hacer ese tipo de cosas por un papel? Si era cierto que los personajes de la película vivían juntos un tiempo, no creían que fuera necesario que lo hicieran. Acostumbrada a ser ignorada en su presencia, camino a zancadas hacia el ascensor, sabiendo que no necesitaba despedirse de él. Su corazón latía a mil, ahora que estaba logrando triunfar en su carrera profesional y podía tolerar tenerlo a su lado sin que la hiciera llorar, el tenía que estar con ella las 24 hrs del día.

El ascensor se detuvo frente a ella y apresuro a tomarlo, pero entonces, antes que las puertas se cerraran la figura del ambarino evito que se marchara. Entro sigilosamente y se situó a un lado de ella, no sabía que decir en esos momentos.

—Esto será temporal, Ryuzaki. —Se atrevió a decir Ryoma. —Así que, no te atrevas a divulgarlo con la prensa.

—No lo hare. —Gruño, como si estuviera feliz de vivir bajo el mismo techo que el.

—Ni mucho menos esperes que me enamore de ti, porque no lo hare.

—No espero que suceda eso, no estoy interesada en ti. —Se cruzo de brazos. —Y tampoco me agrada la idea de vivir bajo el mismo techo.

—Entonces ¿Por qué no renunciaste? —Se burlo.

— ¿Eh? Porque un trabajo es un trabajo y somos actores. —Bufo. — ¿Y tu porque no lo hiciste, si te molestaba tanto?

—Porque me pagaran mucho con este papel.

—Debí imaginar que era por eso.

— ¿Por qué otra cosa seria? No estoy interesado en ti, Ryuzaki.

—Lo sé, no he insinuado eso.

—Bien, me alegro que tengas todo claro. —Susurro antes de que las puertas se abrieran.

Lo miro partir, presionando su puño, no lo toleraba, no sabía cómo podría hacerlo por dos meses. Se abrocho mas su abrigo y se dispuso a caminar de regreso a su apartamento, sabía que no debía decirle a nadie lo que sucedía, pero Tomoka necesitaba una explicación sobre porque se ausentaría algunos meses. Además dentro de cinco días, se iría a mudar con él.

Continuara…

Hola! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien, la historia está inspirada en la semana de Smut de Ponta Pair. Si bien planeaba escribir un one shot, me di cuenta que para desarrollar la idea bien era necesario hacer un mini fanfic de 4 capítulos aproximadamente, dado que si escribía todo esto en un solo capitulo iban a suceder los acontecimientos con demasiado prisa. Así que por ahora les dejo el primer capítulo, el segundo lo subo estos días.

Mi pagina de facebook es Hinata-Sakuno fanfiction

Espero que les guste y comenten! Saludos :)


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Después de que los camiones de mudanza llevaran todo su equipaje, Sakuno se dejo caer sobre el sofá agotada, serian unos tres largos meses, pero al mismo tiempo tenía la esperanza que se pasaran con rapidez. Miro a su alrededor, el apartamento era más grande que el suyo, no sabía si era porque estaba vacío o efectivamente era de ese modo. Miro a su alrededor, ese lugar tan lujoso seria a partir de ese momento su nuevo hogar, si es que podía llamarlo así. Le había mencionado a su mejor amiga que pasaría un tiempo fuera de casa por asuntos laborales, creía que podría ocultarle el secreto, pero Osakada no era tan ingenua como creía. Así que no tardo demasiado en sacarle la verdad y decidió apoyarla, rogándole porque la llamara cuando tuviera tiempo para escuchar los detalles de su convivencia con el ambarino. Tomoka parecía más emocionada que ella misma, creía que estar bajo el mismo techo que una celebridad era el paraíso, pero en verdad estaba muy equivocada, porque sería un verdadero infierno. Y era así, porque desde que había decidido que dormiría en la habitación del este, como si se tratara de un amo y señor del apartamento, dicto una serie de condiciones que debía seguir, si querían tener una buena convivencia. Una de ellas, era que por nada del mundo, se atreviera a entrar a su habitación, salvo que él, aunque lo dudaba, lo permitiera. En segundo lugar, no podía utilizar sus cosas, como su propio shampoo o algunos elementos que estaban en el baño. En tercer lugar, no debían invadir la privacidad del otro. En cuarto lugar, no debía hablarle acerca de cosas domesticas en el trabajo y en quinto lugar, prohibido hacerse falsas ilusiones por vivir bajo el mismo techo. Suspiro, era demasiado estricto, pero no eran normas que le costara trabajo seguir, porque no estaba interesada en entrar en su vida y alterarla como él creía. Mientras él ordenaba su habitación, ella se dedico a mirar los mensajes que habían en su celular, entre ellos habían dos llamadas perdida de su abuela que sabía que si no devolvía, ella podría llamar a la policía con el fin de dar con su paradero. Un maullido repentino la hizo reaccionar, miro a su alrededor, pero no había nada que llamara su atención. Quizás era su imaginación, o podía haber algún felino cerca de la ventana. Sin prestar mayor atención a sus inquietudes, tomo su celular y camino a su habitación, se encontraba precisamente al frente de la otra puerta que permanecía cerrada. Comenzó ordenando su ropa, doblándola con cuidado y guardándola en los cajones vacios, después se acerco a la ventana y abrió los doseles para permitir que entrara la luz del sol. Vio en su reflejo que tenía el cabello alborotado, por ello decidió soltarse el cabello y cepillarlo frente al espejo, tenia ojeras producto de las últimas noches en que no había podido dormir pensando en ese día. La directora le había dicho que se tomara algunos días para descansar si deseaba, pero no sabía si podía hacerlo en ese apartamento precisamente. Dio un largo suspiro, debía acostumbrarse a ver ese rostro todos los días, veinticuatro horas al día. Un maullido más intenso llamo su atención, no parecía ser producto de su imaginación ni mucho menos consecuencia de sus noches de insomnio. Miro alrededor de su habitación, tratando encontrar alguna pista siguiendo el maullido, entonces entre sus cosas, precisamente en el armario había un gato de mediano tamaño, sus ojos eran tan azules que podía perder en ellos, su rostro era café al igual que sus orejas, mientras que el resto del cuerpo era blanco, se trataba de un Himalayo. Se preguntaba que hacia ahí. Lo tomo en sus brazos para acariciarlo, al principio temblaba asustado, pero después se tranquilizo ante su contacto. Llevaba una pelota de tenis en su hocico, distinguía bien esa pelota, era suya porque llevaba un dibujo característico que solía hacerle. Lo llevo a la cama y lo acaricio, se sorprendió cuando emitió ronroneos sigilosos. Era tan hermoso. "¿De dónde saliste?" Le pregunto mirando sus ojos celestes que se encontraban con los suyos. De súbito, sintió un escalofrió recorrer su piel al percatarse que alguien externo los observaba. Ryoma se encontraba en el umbral de la puerta en silencio. El gato al sentir su presencia, se escapo de sus brazos y corrió hacia él, quien lo tomo con calidez.

— ¿E-Es tuyo? —Pregunto nerviosa, acababa de romper una de sus condiciones.

—Sí, su nombre es Karupin.

—Ah... Lo siento. No sabía que era tuyo. —Se excuso nerviosa, no quería problemas a esas horas y su mirada escrutadora la intimidaba. —K-Karupin se encontraba en mi habitación y...me sorprendí al encontrarlo, pensé que alguien lo había olvidado por eso lo tome. Lo siento por haberlo hecho. No volverá a suceder.

—Descuida, no estoy enfadado. —Suspiro, hablaba como si le tuviera miedo. —Karupin debe haberse asustado por encontrarse en un apartamento nuevo. Además, es la primera vez que veo que se siente cómodo con otra persona que no sea yo.

— ¿Eso es malo? —Pregunto preocupada.

—No lo es. —Se burlo, notando lo asustada que estaba. —Por cierto ¿Juegas tenis? —Pregunto, señalando la pelota del suelo.

— ¿Eh? P-Pues algunas veces, lo hacía con mi abuela.

—Ya veo.

— ¿Y tú...? —Pregunto nerviosa. —Karupin jugaba con una, parecía familiarizado con ella. O quizás son solo ideas mías.

—No son idea tuyas, Karupin suele jugar con mis pelotas siempre. —Lo dejo en el suelo notando que quería caminar por la habitación. —Yo también juego tenis a menudo.

— ¿Eres bueno?

—Estuve en algunos campeonatos con mi hermano mayor.

—Entonces si debes serlo.

—Supongo. —Se encogió de hombros y miro a Karupin un momento. — ¿Tienes hambre?

—Debe tener, maullaba hace unos minutos.

—No le hablaba a él.

— ¿Eh? Si, un poco.

—Vamos a comer.

Asintió confusa, siguiéndolo por el pasillo. No esperaba ese tipo de reacción, creía que no deseaba comer con ella y estaba preparada para comer en su habitación o en otro sitio.

Extendieron el mantel en la mesa y comieron lo que la directora les había dejado para comer. Era el mejor arroz que había probado o es que a esas horas de la tarde todo encontraba delicioso por el hambre que tenía. Ryoma comía pensativo frente a ella, en lugar de preguntarle en que pensaba, prefirió unirse a su silencio, considerando que aun no tenía la confianza para preguntarle cosas y por supuesto, había prometido no intervenir en su vida. Aun así, no encontraba donde descansar la mirada mientras comía, porque todo lo que veía era su mirada y su cabello negro algo despeinado. Tenía deseos de peinar los mechones rebeldes que formaban ondas en su rostro, pero sabía que lamentaría hacerlo conociendo su humor. Así que una vez que terminaron de comer, ella se hizo cargo de retirar los platos y dejarlos en la lava vajillas. Se preguntaba que haría el resto del día, era un pleno sábado por la tarde, no tenía muchas cosas que hacer. Salvo ensayar sus líneas. Tenía deseos de salir un momento en lugar de permanecer en silencio en ese nuevo lugar, pero no tenía grandes planes. Cuando iba a añadir algún comentario, su celular irrumpió en el salón, se trataba de la tercera llamada de Sumire, era la última oportunidad que tenia para contestarle o ella haría un escándalo por no reportarse. Así que tomo la llamada y camino hacia su habitación para estar a solas con ella. Pero Ryoma no parecía prestarle demasiada atención, porque pasaba los canales de la televisión buscando algo interesante que ver.

—Sakuno, al fin me contestas. —La regaño Sumire.

—Sí, lo siento abuela. He estado ocupada.

—Así he escuchado, llame a Tomoka y me ha dicho que no estabas. —Bufo. —¿Dónde estás precisamente?

—P-Pues...hay algo que no te he contado.

— ¿Qué es? ¿Debo preocuparme?

—No, no es nada grave. —Tomo aire, pensando en cómo decirle que estaría lejos algunos meses. —Veras, la directora me ha pedido que para entrar más en el papel debo pasar más tiempo con mi colega y...

— ¿Con el actor frio? —Pregunto sorprendida. — ¿Estas con él en este momento?

—Sí, con el mismo. Por ello, nosotros debemos...vivir juntos algunos meses.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¿Estás viviendo con un chico solo por un papel? ¿Quieres que me crea eso? —Exclamo al otro lado de la línea. — ¿No hay nada mas entre ustedes?

—No hay nada, solo somos compañeros de trabajo, ya te lo he dicho. —Susurro avergonzada, considerando que él se encontraba en la otra habitación. —Solo será temporal.

— ¿Y-Y ese actor...está soltero?

— ¡Abuela! ¿Qué insinúas? —Gruño, había levantado la voz sin haberlo previsto. —No lo sé, de seguro tiene a alguien.

—Deberías preguntarle. Quizás se llevan una sorpresa al conocerse más.

—No será así, dudo que suceda algo.

—Con esa disposición tuya, ahuyentas a todo el mundo.

—No es solo por mí, el tampoco está interesado.

— ¿Y es guapo? —Pregunto con ese tono que solía emitir cuando estaba interesada.

— ¿Qué importa si lo es?

—Nada...Por cierto ¿Cuándo lo conoceré?

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué deberías conocerlo?

—Porque debo saber con qué chico mi nieta está viviendo ¿no?

—No tiene nada especial. —Mintió, lo tenía todo.

—Tomoka me dijo lo contrario.

—Es suficiente, debo ir a hacer algunas cosas ahora.

—Está bien, recuerda llamarme.

Una vez que colgó, camino al salón esperando que Ryoma no se encontrara ahí, temía que hubiera escuchado sus gritos. Escucho el televisor a lo lejos, el volumen era tan alto que creía imposible que la hubiera oído. Recorrió el piso descalza sigilosamente, tomó aire y se preparó para hablarle al ver su figura a lo lejos. No obstante, tras notar que no la había oído ni mucho menos había recibido respuesta, se aproximó hacia él para mirarlo, entonces quedó hipnotizada por la escena. Karupin estaba acostado en su regazo dormido, él lo abrazaba con fuerza y apoyaba la cabeza en el muro con los ojos cerrados, estaba completamente dormido, podía distinguir tan solo su respiración. A veces era adorable cuando nadie lo notaba, tras esa frialdad nata, había una persona distinta que si tenía corazón al menos con los animales. Se acercó al televisor y lo apago, camino hacia el closet más cercano y extrajo una sábana para ponerla con cuidado sobre ellos. Los miró un momento sintiendo su corazón latir, aun dormido era guapo.

Al regresar a su habitación, termino de ordenar lo que quedaba en su habitación, acomodo sus cosas, dejo sus libros en un estante y decoro su habitación con lo poco que llevaba. En cuestión de minutos, el dormitorio vacio había tomado forma y ahora si se mostraba como si se tratara de su propia habitación, salvo que esta vez no dormiría con Tomoka bajo el mismo techo, pero al menos la fotografía que tenia con ella, estaba sobre el velador observándola con una sonrisa de dicho momento que habían ido a vivir juntas por primera vez, donde Sakuno sostenía las llaves de su apartamento y Tomoka se sentía orgullosa de sus esfuerzos.

Eran amigas desde la primaria, se conocían prácticamente de toda la vida, ya que fueron vecinas cuando era pequeña, Tomoka siempre la invitaba a vivir aventuras, ella era tan tímida que le costaba trabajo adaptarse a su hiperactividad, pero después de unos años, comprendió que si no hubiera aceptado salir con ella la primera vez, se habría arrepentido el resto de su vida, ya que se había vuelto en su mejor amiga. Al dejar la primaria, Sakuno había quedado en otro establecimiento al suyo durante la secundaria, por lo que debían verse solo por las tardes, pero aun así, no perdían el contacto y hablaban como si jamás se hubiera separado. Durante la Preparatoria fue distinto, Tomoka la sorprendió dando el examen de ingreso a su institución y pudieron volver a estar juntas. Gracias a Tomo-Chan, Sakuno no se sentía sola en ese lugar, ya que ella siempre estaba ahí dándole ánimos y defendiéndola de los demás. Aunque su personalidad era algo efusiva para el resto, no tardo mucho en adaptarse. Nunca requirieron unirse a un grupo para encajar, porque pudieron pasar buenos momentos en compañía de la otra. Si bien la Universidad implico una nueva separación, porque no estudiaron lo mismo, Tomoka le propuso que podrían irse a vivir juntas. Así que trabajaron en una florería de medio tiempo en paralelo con los estudios durante dos años hasta que pudieron recolectar el dinero suficiente para comprarlo y finalmente mudarse.

Era la primera vez desde esa oportunidad que estarían separadas, pero aunque la extrañaría, seria temporal. Debía admitir que por un lado, se sentía aliviada de estar en otro lugar, ya que desde que Tomoka salía con su novio Horio, debía acostumbrarse a la idea de verlo frecuentemente en el apartamento, tanto de visita, como había momentos en que se quedaba a dormir. Recordaba que una vez le comento que él le había sugerido que fueran a vivir juntos y ella lo había pensado. No le preocupaba el hecho de que sucediera, al contrario estaba feliz de que su mejor amiga encontrara a su verdadero amor, más bien lo que sentía era soledad, porque ella jamás tendría esa oportunidad de hacerlo. Sumire le había dicho en una ocasión que en cualquier momento sucedería que debían separarse, pero eso no acabaría con su amistad. Habían estado juntas toda la vida y no por un hombre se iba a terminar, quizás no se verían con la misma frecuencia que antes, pero el lazo que tenían lo mantendrían por siempre. Lo sabía, pero no era el miedo de apartarse de ella lo que la perturbaba, era un sentimiento ajeno a ello sobre su propia vida...el amor nunca había estado dentro de sus planes y por lo mismo, no le importaba no tener novio a esas alturas, además no tenia como conocerse a alguien si su vida giraba en torno a su pasión de actuar, primero giro en torno a la Universidad y ahora su trabajo lo era todo.

Se sentó en la cama a mirar los mensajes que tenia de Tomoka y se dedico a responderlos. Su mala fortuna en el amor no se debía tan solo a que no tuviera tiempo para salir, debía reconocer que también tenía que ver con sus propias inseguridades. Ya que, al igual que Tomoka que siempre estuvo en su vida, hubo otra persona que la amo desde la secundaria. Un chico de cabello rojo de su misma edad, llamado Kintaro. No lo veía desde la Universidad, de seguro se encontraba recorriendo el mundo como siempre había deseado hacerlo. Esperaba que encontrara la felicidad que ella no le pudo dar, porque aunque le agradaba su compañía y su personalidad era similar a la de Tomo-Chan, no se sentía atraída hacia él. Sabía que otras chicas matarían por estar con alguien así a su lado, por su simpatía, su físico digno de atleta y su caballerosidad, pero ella no era como las demás. Kintaro para ella, no era más que un simple compañero o quizás hasta podía considerarlo su amigo. Había salido con el algunas veces y lo había intentado, pero aun así el no despertaba nada en ella. Su abuela decía que se debía a que ella tenía idealizado el amor, diciéndole todo el tiempo que las parejas no eran como los libros que leía ni mucho menos los mangas, la realidad era otra muy distinta y estaba consciente de ello, porque se había enamorado una vez en Secundaria. Por supuesto no había sido correspondido. Su nombre era Hiyoshi Wakashi, un chico alto de cabello rubio como la arena de playa, nariz respingada y unos ojos oscuros que pocos se atrevían a observar, salvo ella que lo hacía a menudo. Hiyoshi fue una de las razones por las que comenzó a jugar tenis, ya que se encontraba en el club de tenis y era la promesa de su Instituto para vencer en los nacionales, siendo uno de los más fuertes de los titulares. Además de eso, gracias a que pertenecía al club de artes marciales, se dedicaba a combinar sus técnicas de dicha rama con el tenis, consiguiendo su victoria. Pero más que sus habilidades, ella estaba enamorada de su personalidad y belleza. Sin duda era de los chicos más guapos del Instituto, muchas chicas se acercaban a él buscando algo más que amistad o clases de tenis, pero en su caso las ignoraba. Sakuno no quería correr el mismo riesgo, así que prefería admirarlo a la distancia, esperando encontrar un momento óptimo para hablarle. Llegaba a creer que era invisible, dado que aunque solía mirarlo a diario, el jamás notaba su presencia y por lo mismo, bajo esa ocurrencia siguió haciéndolo, hasta que un día se encontraron, producto de que la pelota de tenis cruzo la barrera en la que jugaba y cayó en su cabeza. Sakuno estaba tan avergonzada que no sabía que decir, solo se dignaba a gritarle que lo sentía cientos de veces y deseaba que el suelo la tragara para no seguirlo viendo.

—Descuida, son cosas que pasan. —Le dijo Hiyoshi entregándole la pelota. —Por cierto, nos hemos visto antes ¿Verdad? —Apoyo su dedo índice en su mentón tratando de recordar.

— ¿Eh? N-No...—Su rostro se encendió delatando la realidad.

—Ya recordé, eres la que siempre me está observando ¿no?

—N-No es así, debes estarme confundiendo. —Desvió su mirada. —Debo irme, es tarde. —Le dio la espalda para alejarse de él.

—Espera, lo siento...no quería burlarme en serio. —La tomo del brazo evitando que avanzara. —Eres Ryuzaki ¿no?

—S-Si...— ¿Sabia de su existencia además de ser psicópata?

—Te acompaño a tu casa. —Se atrevió a decir.

No había pasado entre ellos que le hiciera pensar que iban a estar juntos, pero se sorprendió a si misma hablando a diario con él, quizás la adolescencia le hacía delirar o ver cosas que no eran, pero por un momento creía que sentían lo mismo. Ya que no solo se dedicaban miradas sigilosas en los pasillos, también hablaban de vez en cuando y practicaban tenis juntos. Pero entonces, cometió la gran equivocación de expresarle sus sentimientos, porque Tomoka le había insistido que debía hacerlo, considerando que se llevaban tan bien. Fue cuando comprendió que no importaba cuanto amara a una persona y cuanto diera por ella, a veces el amor no es suficiente...cuando la otra persona no siente lo mismo. Así fue, como una tarde después de entrenar juntos lo hizo y recibió su primera desilusión amorosa.

—Lo siento...pero no estoy enamorado de ti. —Le dijo, sintiendo como algo se quebraba dentro de ella en ese momento. —Me agrada tu compañía como amiga, pero además de eso no.

—Ya veo...no te preocupes. —Fingió una sonrisa, que tonta había sido en creer que era correspondido.

Así fue como se alejaron y no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo.

A la mañana siguiente, Ryoma se levantó con los maullidos de Karupin. Se reincorporo en la cama buscando su celular para ver que horas eran, sin embargo se sorprendió al encontrarse en una habitación ajena a la suya, pero tenia sus cosas. Entonces recordó la propuesta de la directora y comprendió porque estaba ahí. Una vez que logro sacar una pierna por la bajada de la cama, se dirigió a la cocina a buscar comida para gatos y servirle. Eran cerca de las 9 de la mañana, era un cálido día, aunque no planeaba salir a esas horas, había despertado. Por ello, tras echar una mirada rápida a la habitación del frente en que dormía la castaña profundamente, preparó su ropa deportiva para salir a correr, ya que era una de sus actividades diarias para despejarse. Además era domingo, no había mucho que hacer. Una vez que estuvo listo, tomó la copia de llaves y salió del apartamento con los primeros rayos de sol iluminando su rostro.

Sakuno se levantó dos horas más tarde, camino al baño agotada por haberse quedado toda la noche ordenando sus cosas, se lavó la cara y decidió ir a la cocina para hacer algo que comer, por lo que al recorrer el pasillo se encontró con el dormitorio del ambarino vacío, quizás quería estar en otro lugar apartado de ella y era lo mejor, quería tener paz. Al dirigirse a la cocina se encontró con Karupin jugando con un juguete en forma de serpiente. Se veía tan adorable, pero no quería tener problemas por jugar con el. Así que puso agua en la tetera, hizo huevos revueltos y finalmente puso la mesa para tomar desayuno. Karupin seguía en el mismo lugar ronroneando con el pequeño juguete, mirándola expectante, como si deseara invitarla a jugar con el. Al hincarse a su lado, tomó el juguete y comenzó a moverlo, viendo cómo el felino intentaba alcanzarlo estirando sus patas. Era tan lindo, incluso su maullido lo era.

En paralelo, Ryoma introdujo la llave en la cerradura y entro sigilosamente al apartamento, estaba agotado. Tras dejar sus zapatos en el lugar indicado, caminó descalzo por el piso flotante. Se moría de hambre, solo había llevado una botella de agua. De pronto se sintió hipnotizado al sentir un delicioso aroma proveniente de la cocina, camino inconscientemente a zancadas, nadie cocinaba para el desde que había dejado la casa de sus padres. Sin embargo, cuando se detuvo bajo el umbral, el recuerdo de su madre se esfumó al ver a la castaña de ojos carmesí jugando con su gato. Karupin parecía complacido con su compañía, incluso ronroneaba más de lo común. Pero no era simplemente la escena que lo plasmaba, también era el hecho de que Sakuno lucía un pijama de dos piezas, una camiseta de tiras que moldeaba su cuerpo y unos short que dejaba a la vista sus piernas bien formadas. Se sentía extraño por tener esos pensamientos de ella, pero a fin de cuentas era atractiva.

Al sentirse observada, Sakuno volteo nerviosa y su rostro se volvió rojo carmín producto de la intensidad de su mirada.

— R-Ryoma-Kun...me sorprendiste. — Dejo caer la serpiente asustada. — ¿ Quieres desayunar?

— Me parece bien. Muero de hambre.

Como nunca, platicaron en paz, Ryoma le habló de que había salido a correr por la mañana y Sakuno lo escuchó con atención. Karupin a su lado, compartía del grato momento junto a ellos. De pronto parecían una familia y el ambarino se sentía extraño. "Por cierto, recibí una llamada de la directora" Le susurro para cambiar el tema, Sakuno lo miró interrogante, pensando que quería hablar sobre el trabajo. Pero entonces le pidió que para que pasaran más tiempo juntos, debían conocer el mundo del otro.

— Por ello, estaba pensando que si debes conocer mi mundo. — Hizo una pausa. — Se por donde podemos empezar.

— ¿Eh? ¿Por donde?

— Si no tienes planes para ahora, Ryuzaki. Podemos salir.

— No tengo planes. Pero ¿Qué haremos?

— Sabes jugar tenis ¿Verdad?

— No es mi especialidad, pero

— Da igual, juguemos ahora.

Continuará...


	3. Esto es guerra

Capitulo 3—Esto es guerra

Tras jugar tenis durante unas horas, Sakuno se sienta en la banca exhausta, dado que hace mucho tiempo que no juega tenis y el chico que se encuentra frente a ella es demasiado bueno, que no es capaz de devolver las pelotas correctamente.

— ¿Realmente juegas tenis? ¿O lo decías para impresionarme? —Se burla el ambarino.

—Hablaba en serio, pero no soy tan buena.

—Así veo, aunque realmente me has impresionado...—Hizo una pausa para beber agua de su botella. —Hace tiempo que no veía a alguien jugar tan mal.

—Te dije que no jugaba hace un tiempo. —Gruñó.

—Dime algo, Ryuzaki. —Se acomodo su gorra. — ¿Existe algo en verdad en lo que eres buena?

— ¿A qué viene eso? —Bufó. —P-Por supuesto que lo hay. No me conoces del todo.

—Aún así, hay cosas que sé por el momento de ti que he podido notar, por ejemplo en tenis, claramente no eres buena. En cocina, tampoco es tu especialidad, porque le faltaba sal a la comida y el pan se quemó. En actuación...

—He mejorado, tienes que admitirlo. —Reprimió sus deseos de gritarle, no la sacaría de quicio.

—Como digas. —Suspiró. —Continúo, tampoco eres buena mintiendo y controlando tus emociones.

— ¿Porqué lo dices?

—Porque aún si dices que no estás interesada en mí, me miras del mismo modo qué lo hacen las demás y te interesas por mis películas.

—No es así. —Tomó su bolso para colgárselo al hombro.

—Ahora mismo, estás haciendo lo contrario. —Reprimió una sonrisa. —Porque intentas huir de mí y pretendes que crea en tus palabras, cuando ni siquiera me has mirado a los ojos para decírmelo.

—No estoy interesada en ti, Ryoma Echizen. —Lo fulminó con la mirada. — ¿Ahora sí lo crees?

—mmm tal vez. —Rió dejándola desconcertada. —Sí, debo reconocer que ahora sí has actuado bien. Pero no es suficiente.

Era tan engreído, ella no estaba interesada en él. Así que sin decir más, le dio la espalda y caminó de regreso al apartamento, no toleraba seguir escuchando como se burlaba de él. Sí lo que quería era que renunciara a la actuación, no le iba a dar en el gusto. Sí quería guerra, eso iba a tener. No iba a tener piedad.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando Ryoma se levantó, notando que hacía más frío de lo común, lo que era de extrañar teniendo en cuenta que aún no llegaban a Diciembre y faltaba todavía para esa fecha, se desplazó hacia la cocina buscando encontrarle alguna explicación. Entonces se percató que no sólo el aire acondicionado estaba en cero, también el piso brillaba como si hubieran ido los agentes profesionales del aseo a hacerse cargo. Por ello todo el apartamento estaba temperado cómo si estuvieran en la misma Alaska ¿Acaso se había averiado? Antes de responder a su pregunta, se sorprendió al identificar a la castaña llevando un pañuelo en la cabeza corriendo los doseles para que entrara el sol al salón.

— ¿Qué haces?

—Oh buenos días ¿Dormiste mejor ahora?

— ¿Dormir mejor? Esto es un tempano. —Bufó. — ¿Se ha averiado o has sido tú?

—Sea quien haya sido, deberías estar mejor. —Se burló la castaña. — ¿No decías que te molestaba el calor? Ahora si está temperado para ti, apto para el señor de las nieves.

—Entonces has sido tú. —Enarcó una ceja. —Eso me da pensar que sigues molesta por lo que te dije ayer ¿no?

—No es así ¿Cómo podría estar molesta por alguien tan insignificante como tú? —Dejó el pañuelo a un lado, luciendo su atuendo del trabajo y caminó hacia la puerta. —Por cierto, decías que no había nada en lo que era buena ¿no? Aquí tienes una.

—Sí, tienes razón. Descubrí en lo que eres buena, saboteando mis sueños. Pero esto no quedará así. —Caminó enfadado, pero entonces olvidó que el piso estaba tan resbaladizo que cayó de rodillas hacia ella.

—Bueno creo que no es necesario que te lo mencione, ahora has sido capaz de darte cuenta por ti mismo que el suelo brilla. —Controló sus deseos por reírse. —Nos vemos en el trabajo, sí es que eres capaz de levantarte. —Dijo, cerrando la puerta tras ella.

"Me vengaré, Ryuzaki." Pensó esa misma tarde, cuando notó que producto del frío había pescado un leve resfriado, claro que eso no acabaría con él, no faltaría por su causa. No sabía con quien se estaba metiendo, no permitiría que ella se burlara de él.

Esa misma tarde, como era su turno hacer las compras, decidió encargarse personalmente de los cuidados del cabello de la castaña, lo tenía tan largo que debía usar shampoo especial según había escuchado en una conversación con Tachibana. Por ello, en lugar de comprar la franquicia que deseaba, mezcló el bálsamo con laca lo que en lugar de hacer brillar su cuero cabelludo y mantenerlo liso, lo dejaría tieso. Como si se tratara de un demonio, esperaba con ansias que volviera a la casa a darse una ducha para ver como quedaría. Entonces sucedió, Sakuno llegó a las 7 en punto tras haber terminado con los ensayos y se dirigió al baño, para no parecer sospechoso anunció que saldría a entrenar, por lo que apenas terminó de ordenar sus cosas, salió por la puerta principal. Con el propósito de no estar presente cuando ella pegara el grito en el cielo.

La batalla duró más de lo que habían imaginado, después de que el cabello de Sakuno tuvo que ir a una peluquería para arreglar su cabello, buscó venganza contra Echizen entrando a su habitación para alterar algunas cosas, si bien le había prohibido que entrara a su dormitorio, él ya había violado esa norma con su shampoo. Así debía hacer pagar. Aunque habían prometido llevarse bien bajo el mismo techo y no estaban cumpliendo con ello, mucho menos podría hacer una alianza en el trabajo.

Una tarde, la directora le da al ambarino dos entradas al cine a libre elección para poder pasar un momento grato. Por lo mismo, el ambarino elige la película perfecta para que los dos se diviertan, pasando por alto lo que había sucedido esa mañana. Así que cita a la castaña a las 18 hrs en el cine y acepta pagar todo. Sakuno se sorprende ante tal invitación y le dice a Ann, con lo que ha hecho es extraño y sospechoso recibir eso de su parte, cuando debería odiarla. No sabe si ir o no, tiene un mal presentimiento sobre ello. Sin embargo, se encuentra con la directora en los camarines y acepta ir sólo porque fue sugerencia de ella.

La oscuridad de la noche se ha tomado el cielo, pero aunque le temía a la oscuridad y no soportaba las tormentas eléctricas, decide ir al lugar correspondiente. Ryoma la esperaba luciendo ropa casual, jeans negros y una camiseta azul marino. Su sonrisa maliciosa le generaba desconfianza, de seguro hay algo más tras la invitación de la directora.

—Por un momento pensé que no llegarías.

—Estuve a punto de no hacerlo.

— ¿Y qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?

—La directora.

— ¿Es eso o realmente querías verme? —Enarcó una ceja.

—Me basta y sobra con verte a diario. —Bufó.

No quería perder más tiempo discutiendo contra él, por ello haciendo caso omiso a sus burlas, le quitó su entrada de las manos y anunció que entraran, acabando con el asunto. Mientras más rápido terminaran con ello, más rápido podría finalizar la película. No obstante, cuando se sentó en la oscuridad de la sala junto al ambarino, se sintió extrañamente nerviosa, quizás porque nunca había estado con él a oscuras en una habitación como esa, sin embargo no quería pensar mucho en ello. "¿Sucede algo malo, Ryuzaki?" Le preguntó maliciosamente, ella negó con la cabeza, rescatando una palomita dulce del cesto para comer. Su corazón latía a mil y no entendía porque, no era sólo porque se encontraran solos, también porque sentía cosas extrañas al oír las palabras de él susurrando en su oído. Suspiró, no pensaría en eso.

—Por cierto ¿Qué película veremos? —Preguntó desviando todo con esa interrogante.

—Creí que habías leído la entrada antes de entregarla. —Se burló. —Pues, veremos "El misterio de los gemelos".

— ¿Qué clase de título es ese? —Enarcó una ceja, mientras bebía de su gaseosa.

—Deberías saberlo, es una película que está de moda. Es de terror.

— ¡¿Qué?! —Exclamó, tosiendo producto de su reacción la bebida casi escapaba por su nariz.

—Creí que la conocías, ha tenido buenas críticas. —Tomó una de las palomitas y las saboreó en su boca. — ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Le temes a las películas de terror? Ryuzaki.

—P-Por supuesto que no. —Se sonrojó, no les temía, más bien la aterraban y le impedían conciliar el sueño después de eso.

—Qué bien, porque dura 2 horas. —Susurró, acomodándose en el asiento.

Recordaba una vez en especial, cuando era niña y había visto una película que había alquilado su abuela creyendo que era para niños, porque salían payasos en ella, cuando en realidad...eran payasos asesinos. Después de ese episodio, había dormido con su abuela durante dos meses con la luz encendida y desarrolló una fuerte fobia tanto con payasos como mimos ¿Cómo él había descubierto ese secreto? ¿Acaso había leído en su expediente que jamás por ningún motivo haría películas de terror? Tomó aire, tratando de controlarse, pero apenas las luces se apagaron por completo dando inicio a la película, sentía como su corazón latía a mil. Intentó no mirar la pantalla y concentrarse en el libreto que debía memorizar, pero no podía. La película había comenzado y no podía escapar, porque él se había sentado precisamente alado del corredor.

— ¿Estás bien? Luces incomoda. —Le susurró en el oído.

—Sí ¿Y tú?

—Bien también, me atraen este tipo de películas.

—Ya veo. —Habló entre dientes, lo odiaba.

La historia no parecía tan mala como creía, se trataba simplemente de dos hermanos inseparables que vivían en una casa de campo, junto a un arroyo al que todos solían temer porque se decía que mucha gente había muerto ahogada en él. Esperaba que ellos no corrieran el mismo peligro, pero ¿Qué estaba diciendo? Era una película de terror, alguien moriría. Tenía que existir un antagonista. Para desviar su ansiedad, acercó su mano al cesto de palomitas para extraer una, a veces el dulce era lo único que lograba ahogar sus nervios. Por lo que sin poder controlarlo, comenzó a comer muchas sin parar, su corazón latía a mil, quería salir corriendo al escuchar la melodía tétrica que se encontraba en la escena. De súbito, sus manos se encontraron con las de él en el preciso momento que uno de los gemelos cayó al acantilado, dando un vuelco a su corazón. No sabía si estaba asustada por el acontecimiento de la película, o más bien por el hecho de que estuvo en contacto con sus manos por cerca de 2 milisegundos, porque reaccionó a apartarlas. El pequeño arroyo que todos creían que había, terminó siendo un acantilado sin fin. Quería gritarle que saliera de ahí, pero sabía lo ridículo que sonaría eso, tratándose de una película. _"¡Hermano!" le gritaba el otro pequeño,_ viendo como el agua lo absorbía. Hasta que lo vio desaparecer en la oscuridad.

El funeral se llevó a cabo días después, Sakuno estaba tan sorprendida con los acontecimientos sucedidos que aún no podía procesar lo que había pasado. Se dirigió a mirar a Ryoma, él parecía calmado como si nada hubiera sucedido, estaba sin expresión alguna. Notó como a lo lejos, la sombra de una persona se proyectaba en el suelo, nadie podía verlo, sólo el niño podía sentir su presencia. Odiaba ese tipo de sensaciones de que alguien estuviera ahí, pero en verdad no hubiera nadie. Sólo rogaba que esa película no fuera tan terrible como otras. "Son sólo actores como nosotros" Se dijo a sí misma, no podía temerle a efectos especiales. Sin embargo, minutos después se olvidó de lo racional de la situación y se vio a si misma gritando al ver como el gemelo que todos habían enterrado salía del bosque y lo encaraba por no haberlo rescatado con unos ojos tan rojos que parecían ser de color sangre. Lo que no fue desapercibido por Ryoma que se rió a carcajadas de su reacción. "¿No que no le tenías miedo?" la encaró. La castaña se vio en la obligación de guardar su orgullo y ocultar su rostro en su hombro cuando vio como un payaso sonriente se apoderaba de la pantalla sosteniendo un cuchillo junto al gemelo malvado. Ante dicho acto, Ryoma la observó sorprendida temblaba como nunca lo habría imaginado, incluso aunque no podía verla en la oscuridad con claridad, le daba la impresión de que iba a llorar. Al final terminó viendo la película solo, considerando que ella cerró los ojos en gran parte de las escenas.

—Te odio. —Gruñó la castaña al llegar a casa.

—Pensé que habías dicho que no le temías a las películas de terror. —Se encogió de hombros. —Además ensuciaste mi ropa con tus llantos.

—No lloré. —Lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Claro ¿Y mi chaqueta qué? —La enseñó enfadado. —Más te vale que no me despiertes a media noche gritando, mañana tenemos ensayo de tango.

—No lo haré, adiós.

Tal cómo había predicho, la noche anterior no fue la mejor de Sakuno, quien no sólo sufrió todo tipo de pesadillas, sino que también sufría de paranoias de que un payaso malvado entraría en su casa.

Por orden de Aoi, tuvieron que tomar clases de Tango en paralelo al trabajo de aprenderse el libreto, pero siendo supervisado en el mismo edificio en el que se dedicaban a hacer la película. Ryoma era un excelente bailarín, incluso el instructor se lo recalcaba cada vez que cumplía con lo requerido. En cambio ella, cometía errores como pisar a su compañero, debido a que estaba cansada por la dura noche que había tenido. Según el maestro no se dejaba seducir por él como debía hacerlo. Después de estar horas ensayando, anunció que se iría para que en solitario pudieran practicar las lecciones y trabajaran en equipo.

—Vamos, Ryuzaki. Entrégate a mí. —Rodeó su cintura.

—Oh claro. —Sonrió pisándolo con fuerza, provocando que liberara un quejido. —Lo siento, no vi tu pie, lo juro.

— Aún sigues enojada ¿Verdad? —Torció el gesto, omitiendo el dolor que le había hecho sentir. —Digo, ya es demasiado ¿No crees?

—Ya te lo dije, Echizen-Kun. —Giró con él dejándose llevar por la canción, sintiendo el aliento en su cuello. —No tienes derecho a burlarte de mí.

—Lo tengo, ahora que somos compañeros de vivienda, he descubierto todas tus falencias. Así que en estricto rigor, no podrás seguir vengándote de mí. Sé tus debilidades, Ryuzaki.

—Aún no me conoces, te falta mucho para eso. —Gruñó, alejándose de él. —Estoy cansada. No quiero practicar contigo.

—Tenemos que hacerlo, nos agrade o no. —Caminó hacia ella decidido, escuchando como la melodía sonaba de fondo. —Terminemos con esto rápido, al menos yo no quiero perder el tiempo.

—Tampoco quiero hacerlo.

—Bien, primero que todo. —La tomó de la cintura con fuerza para atraerla hacia él. —Tienes que permanecer cerca de mí.

— ¿Eh? P-Pero esto...es demasiado. —Intentó liberarse sonrojada, su rostro estaba tan cerca del suyo que sentía su aliento y sus ojos la absorbían como un imán. Sin pensarlo, él volvió a atraerla con fuerza para mantener la postura. —Detente.

—Debemos estar así. —Tomó su mano izquierda con delicadeza hasta casi encajarla en sus dedos. —Ahora, mírame a los ojos. —Acomodó su otra mano en su espalda para sostenerla.

—Y-Yo...

—Hazlo, Ryuzaki.

—Está bien. —Se sostuvo de su hombro para poder deslizar sus pies con los suyos hacia un lado. Su corazón latía a mil.

—Ahora retrocede como si estuvieras huyendo de mí. —Le susurró al oído, erizando su piel.

Sakuno retrocedió y Ryoma la alcanzó con sus pies que iban en sincronía, entonces volvió a enredarse en sus brazos y giraron a los compás de la canción. Se sentía avergonzada, pero sabía perfectamente cuál era el siguiente movimiento. Por ello, tras haber girado, sostuvo el peso en una pierna y con la otra se aferró a su muslo acercándose más a él. Sus corazones latían como si fueran uno, Ryoma deslizó su mano por su cadera para sostener el peso hasta acariciar su muslo sin quitar su mirada de la suya, desde esa posición podían verse reflejados en los ojos del otro. La castaña descendió con delicadeza por su pierna hasta que finalmente bajó y se acomodaron. Él la giró para que sus miradas se apartaran y se aferró a su vientre, encontrándose con sus cálidas manos. No sabía porque, tenía deseos de besar su cuello y explorar sus curvas. Descartó esa idea de súbito para volverla hacia él, pero ahora incluso sus labios le apetecían. Sus rostros se acercaron con sigilo, no podía detenerse, comenzaba a desear a Sakuno Ryuzaki. Ella lo observaba nerviosa, quería hacerlo también, pero no sabía por qué.

— ¿Interrumpo algo? —Habló una voz tras ellos que apagó la música, se trataba de Kotoha llevando un obento. Al identificarla, ambos se apartaron avergonzados.

—No, sólo estábamos practicando. —Suspiró el ambarino, comenzaba a sudar. No sabía por qué había tenido esos pensamientos con ella. Él no era así.

—Qué bueno, te he traído el almuerzo. Me dijeron que te encontrabas aquí. —Sonrió Kotoha. —Había oído que Ryuzaki no bailaba bien, pero al parecer no lo hacen nada mal. Felicidades, Sakuno.

—G-Gracias. —La castaña estaba tan avergonzada que decidió caminar a tomar su bolso para salir de ahí. —Con esto, no creo que necesitemos otro ensayo. —Se dirigió a Ryoma. —Nos vemos.

Sakuno corrió en dirección a los camarines roja como un tomate ¿Realmente ellos estuvieron a punto de besarse?

Continuará...


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4**

La lluvia repentina se apoderó de los cielos, Sakuno caminaba bajo ella sin pensar en las consecuencias de ello, no había llevado su paraguas, dado que no esperaba que el clima cambiara tan radicalmente, pero en esos momentos eso era lo menos que le importaba, había algo más...tenía que ver con él. No podía hacer caso omiso a lo que había sucedido en clases de tango, Ryoma estaba tan cerca de ella que su corazón latía como si fuese a sufrir un infarto, además había sentido su aliento a menta y su perfume cerca de ella, despertando sentimientos que creía que no tenía por nadie. Adicionalmente a ello, si no los hubieran interrumpido, ellos se habrían besado.

No sabía qué sentir si felicidad e ilusión o debía sentirse asustada por el modo en qué había ocurrido todo. Él le había dicho una vez en el ascensor que no debía siquiera pensar en que él se podría enamorar de ella. Suspiró, tampoco esperaba eso de sí misma, no se sentiría atraída por él jamás. Iba a cruzar la calle, cuando de pronto un automóvil negro lujoso con ventanas polarizadas se detuvo junto a ella, todos sus pensamientos fueron desviados por un temor aún mayor, su abuela no tenía ese modelo y no tenía conocidos que condujeran uno de ese tipo. Quizás sólo estaba esperando a alguien más y ella estaba teniendo paranoias, pero entonces sintió el sonido del vidrio descendiendo y su corazón latió aún más. Antes de ver de quien se trataba, decidió avanzar a toda velocidad por la calle, la lluvia no impediría que huyera de un vehículo desconocido, no obstante el automóvil la siguió por el parque y se manifestó con su bocina. Cansada de dicha situación, se atrevió a amenazar a sea quien fuese de que llamaría a la policía si se acercaba un minuto más, incluso tenía el teléfono en su mano preparada para marcar a cualquier persona para advertir que podría ser secuestra. Sin embargo, el sujeto que se encontraba en su interior, decidió salir de su lujoso auto para caminar a ella, teniéndola rodeada.

—No se acerque más...pervertido. —Susurró nerviosa retrocediendo, distinguiendo la figura de un hombre alto que llevaba una capucha.

— ¿Pervertido? —Habló una voz masculina con incredulidad. —Sí quisiera hacerte algo, ya lo habría hecho.

— ¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas? —Miró confusa y se percató el gran error qué había cometido. —No puedo creerlo...R-Ryoma-Kun ¿Y ese auto?

—Es mío, suelo dejarlo en el estudio de grabación porque prefiero caminar, pero dadas las circunstancias, decidí tomarlo hoy. —Suspiró.

—No creí que fueras tú, fue tan repentino. Me asustaste.

—Lo noté cuando comenzaste a correr, aunque es ridículo porque la velocidad de un automóvil supera la de una persona más con la intensidad de la lluvia. Deberías haber pensado en eso. —Se encogió de hombros para dirigirse a la puerta. —Sube, no quiero pescar otro resfriado por tu causa. —Le abrió la puerta. —Seguiremos nuestra charla en el auto.

—Está bien. —Susurró avergonzada.

Una vez que ambos tuvieron sus cinturones puestos, Ryoma retomó su lugar como conductor para manejar rumbo al departamento. Estaba más empapada de lo que había imaginado, pero al menos estaba a gusto estando ahí en un ambiente más acogedor, aunque eso implicara estar alado de la persona que casi había besado. Dejó a un lado sus pensamientos para concentrarse en oír la música que se reproducía en la radio, la conocía bien y le sorprendía que ese tipo de ritmo le gustara al ambarino...era precisamente Wind of Change de Scorpions. Conocía ese tipo de música gracias a su padre, quien solía tocar en una banda cuando era joven.

Ryoma le sugiere que utilice la toalla que hay en su bolso para secarse, ella acepta avergonzada, no quería admitir que lo necesitaba, pero estaba tan empapada que debía hacerlo. Se secó el cabello en silencio, mientras la canción de Scorpion sonaba entre ellos. Cuando llegaron a casa, él se dirigió al estacionamiento subterráneo que jamás solían ocupar debido a que no tenían grandes vehículos y Sakuno lo conoció asombrada por su magnitud, podía apostar que si hubiera un evento de elite alcanzarían alrededor de cien personas.

Cuando caminaron de regreso a su habitación, los zapatos de la castaña sonaban como el sonido de un leve tic tac al encontrarse con el piso flotante, más ahora que se encontraban húmedos parecía tardarse una eternidad en avanzar por el pasillo. Una vez que el ambarino introdujo la manilla para posteriormente abrir la puerta, cruzaron el umbral para cambiarse de ropa. Sakuno aprovechó la ocasión de dar una ducha caliente para saciarse del frío y llevar ropa más acorde con la situación. En cambio él no tenía ropa que cambiar, sólo lucía su cabello húmedo que en lugar de verse desordenado, su pelo formaba unas ondas traviesas que deseaba domar.

Al sentir el contacto con el agua caliente recorrer su cuerpo, fue inevitable dejar escapar un suspiro de placer, era de la creencia que no había un día más magnifico para relajarse como uno de tipo lluvioso. Su cabello que era sostenido por una larga trenza que solía llevar, cayó sobre sus hombros como una cascada, apoderándose de su silueta. Lo cepillo con cuidado, reflexionando sobre si debía cortarlo, hace tiempo que no lo hacía, precisamente desde qué se había olvidado de cierto sujeto. La luz del baño comenzó a parpadear producto de la lluvia, se preguntaba si se debía a alguna falla o algo parecido y entonces sin verlo venir, la luz se extinguió por completo. Llegó hasta la toalla gracias al contacto con sus largos dedos y se envolvió en ella, no había llevado su ropa ésta vez, por lo que esperaba que la ausencia de luz cegara por completo su vida y no notara su figura desnuda en el pasillo. Abrió la puerta sigilosamente, su corazón latía a mil, esperando no encontrarse con él. Decidida a dirigirse a su habitación, salió con cuidado de no pisar a Karupin en el pasillo y se dirigió por el oscuro pasillo de regreso a su pieza. El contacto frío con el suelo la hizo estremecerse, no obstante se apresuró a su destino.

Ryoma que se había dormido en el sofá, se sorprendió al distinguir la pequeña figura de Karupin junto a sus pies, el pequeño minino maullaba buscando su mirada. Lo tomó entre sus brazos para acariciarlo, creyendo que se encontraba en su habitación durmiendo bajo el manto de la noche, pero entonces recordó que permanecía en el salón. "¿Por qué la luz está apagada?" Pensó confuso, quizás ella la había desconectado, pero no era así. Se apresuró a buscar unas velas que tenían de emergencia junto a los platos y decidió encenderlas, quizás producto de la tormenta la luz se había cortado. Agradecía a su madre por haberle regalado esas velas, aunque le había mencionado en más de una ocasión que no eran necesarias, finalmente había tenido que acceder a llevarlas con él, en caso de emergencias. Y sin duda, en esos momentos la necesitaba. Encendió algunas velas en la cocina y otras las puso en el salón para iluminar el comedor. Sintió unos pasos acercarse con tanta velocidad que lo consideraba sospechoso. Por ello, caminó a zancadas la sombra, temiendo que se tratara de algún ladrón precisamente en esos instantes que ella se estaba bañando. Sus pies se deslizaron en el piso flotante como si estuviera en una cancha de hielo, resbaloso. Sí era así, sólo podría tratarse de Ryuzaki. Iba a llamarla para que tuviera cuidado, entonces de súbito identificó a la figura resbalarse de espaldas, por lo que se aproximó a ella ignorando lo húmedo que se encontraba el piso. Antes que cayese, Ryoma ya la había sostenido de la cintura, erizando su piel desnuda por el contacto de sus dedos. Además su cabello había sido liberado de la toalla que lo envolvía, aterrizando en el suelo.

— ¿Te encuentras bien?

—S-Sí...—Susurró nerviosa queriendo apartarse de él, pero su mirada penetraba la suya de la misma manera que lo había hecho la primera vez que lo vio. —Gracias por salvarme otra vez. —Dijo una vez pudo estabilizarse en sus dos pies.

—Por nada. Deberías tener más cuidado, podrías haber perdido la otra toalla. —Cogió la toalla que se encontraba en el suelo para entregársela.

—Lo sé. —Se sonrojó. —Me alegro que no haya sido así. Bueno iré a vestirme.

—Como quieras, estaré en la sala. —Suspiró, observando como la castaña cruzaba el pasillo para llevar a su habitación a salvo. —Qué lástima, esperaba ver más que tu cabello húmedo.

Sakuno cerró la puerta con fuerza, tratando de disimular que no había oído lo que acababa de decir y sólo huía para no enfermarse. Pero no podía dejar de pensar en todo, su corazón latía tan fuerte que martillaba su pecho, aún le costaba mantener el aliento producto del recuerdo reciente de sus manos cálidas posándose en su espalda. En lugar de seguir pensando en eso, decidió secarse sus partes intimas para lucir su ropa interior y posteriormente buscar su pijama.

Ryoma se dejó caer sobre el sillón, figurando una sonrisa en su rostro. Quien imaginaría que tras esa actriz que aparentaba no tener futuro en el espectáculo, se encontraba una mujer con un cuerpo de modelo. Karupin se acomodó a su lado y lo acarició, después de lo que había dicho se preguntaba si saldría de su habitación, ya fuese para propinarle un golpe y gritarle, como en caso contrario podría evitarlo toda la noche. Observó su celular un momento, preguntándose si la luz llegaría o no tendría televisión hasta el nuevo día.

—¿Cuándo llegará la luz? —Escuchó su voz desde el pasillo.

—No lo sé. —Susurró, viendo como la castaña caminaba hacia él luciendo su pijama y llevando una taza de té en las manos. Se había ubicado a una gran distancia de él, lo que no le sorprendía. —Creí que no saldrías.

—Sin luz no hay mucho qué hacer. —Se encogió de hombros, ella tampoco sabía porque lo había hecho.

—Tienes razón. Tal vez éste es el momento indicado para hablar.

— ¿S-Sobre qué? —Preguntó nerviosa.

—Sobre lo que ha pasado los últimos días y precisamente hoy.

— ¿Te refieres a lo de las clases de tango? —Su corazón comenzó a latir.

—También tiene relación con eso. —Suspiró. —Creo que deberíamos...dejar de pelear. Me he encontrado con la Directora ésta tarde y se ha enterado de los últimos sucesos, debido a que algunas personas les han comentado todos los incidentes. —La miró a los ojos. —Es hora de actuar como adultos.

—Es verdad, todo este tiempo hemos estado actuando como niños. —Rió nerviosa pensando en todo lo que habían hecho el último tiempo y también estaba aliviada de que no le hablara del casi beso.

—Especialmente tú. —Se burló. — ¿En qué estabas pensando cuando volviste el apartamento un témpano?

— ¿Y tú, paralizando mi cabello? —Enarcó una ceja.

—Quería cambiar tu peinado. Sueles llevarlo de la misma forma, es aburrido.

—Tú deberías agradecerme, adapté el apartamento a tu temperatura. Así no te alteras, dicen que los animales del zoológico no vuelven a ser los mismos cuando los cambian. —Se burló.

—No soy un animal.

—Entonces ¿eres el hombre de las nieves?

—No, soy mejor que ello.

—Algunas veces lo pareces.

— Tú también aparentas cosas qué no eres.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

— Nada. — Bufó.

— De todos modos, hay muchas cosas qué no sé de ti. Es posible que aquí actúes como el señor de las nieves y en otros lugares no lo seas.

—Quien sabe. — Apoyó su cabeza en el sofá. — ¿Y qué hay de ti, Ryuzaki? ¿Eres distinta aquí a otro lado?

— No, siempre soy la misma. Tanto con mi abuela cómo con mi mejor amiga.

— ¿Y qué hay del resto de tu familia? ¿O sólo vivías con tu abuela?

— Vivía con mi mejor amiga, pero mi familia sólo es mi abuela. —Rió nerviosa. —Porque mis padres...tuvieron un accidente aéreo hace unos años.

— ¿Y cómo están? — Tragó saliva, esperando que se hubieran recuperado.

— No soportaron la caída, ellos simplemente se rindieron. — Fingió una sonrisa. — Fallecieron al instante.

— Lo siento...No debí preguntar. — Ryoma quería retroceder el tiempo por un momento para evitar decir eso, pero el daño ya estaba hecho, podía sentir como reprimía no sentirse dolida.

— Descuida, ya han pasado años desde el accidente. Además no tienes la culpa de nada, no lo sabías. —Sonrió para tranquilizarlo. —Y sobre tu familia ¿Puedo preguntar?

— Sí, adelante. Aunque imagino que ya sabes sobre mi padre ¿no?

— Cuando llegué a la agencia me hablaron sobre él, pero me gustaría saber más cosas desde ti.

— Está bien. Él es...un actor reconocido. — No sabía cómo describirlo, porque no se llevaba muy bien con su padre, pero los ojos de Sakuno brillaban tanto a la luz de las velas que no podía simplemente desviar el tema. — Ha trabajado en agencias desde que era un crío, comenzó cuando tenía alrededor de diez años, no pertenecía a una familia adinerada, más bien era pobre. Sin embargo, gracias a una fotografía que le tomó una periodista se hizo famoso y fue parte de comerciales, hasta finalmente participar en películas.

— Woo ha tenido una larga trayectoria. — Sonrió. — Y todo gracias a esa periodista. Ahora que lo pienso, mi abuela comenzó como periodista. Luego con los años, se volvió una famosa actriz, al menos en su época.

— ¿Cómo se llama tu abuela?

— ¿Eh? Sumire Ryuzaki — Dijo dudosa, mientras dejaba la taza vacía sobre la mesa— ¿Porqué?

— Entonces sus iniciales fueron S.R — Comentó pensativo.

— Sí ¿Porqué? ¿A qué quieres llegar?

— Me suena su nombre. Quizás sólo son ideas mías, pero me recuerda a una amiga de mi padre.

— ¿De verdad? Tal vez la estás confundiendo con otra persona.

—Es probable. —Se levantó para caminar a la cocina. —Iré a prepararme un café ¿Quieres más té?

—Prefiero café también, si no te molesta claro.

— Está bien, son 2 de azúcar ¿Verdad?

— Sí... ¿Lo has notado?

— Todo el tiempo. — Admitió Ryoma

Cuando Ryoma se marchó, Sakuno se quedó contemplando como las estrellas brillaban en la oscuridad, se veían más hermosas que en otras ocasiones desde el balcón de la habitación, pero no era eso lo que le generaba un cosquilleo en su interior, sino más bien el hecho de que él se hubiera dado cuenta de un detalle así. Quizás no era gran cosa, pero le sorprendía que aún siendo rivales y casi enemigos los últimos días, Ryoma hubiera dejado de analizar sus debilidades y comenzaba a fijarse en quien realmente era ella, más allá de una actriz sin futuro como la describía, le estaba dando la oportunidad de también ser su compañera y conocerla tal cual era.

— Aquí está. — Regresó Ryoma con dos tazas de café.

— Gracias. — Le sonrió, mientras él se acomodaba a su lado, cortando la distancia que antes tenían producto de sus inseguridades. — ¿Y qué hay del resto de tu familia, Ryoma-Kun? ¿También se dedican a la actuación?

— No todos, en el caso de mi madre, es diseñadora de modas. —Tomó un sorbo de café. —Si bien fue modelo cuando era joven, nunca estuvo dentro de sus planes ser actriz. Y mi hermano mayor...sólo ha participado en algunos comerciales de Deporte, porque es tenista profesional.

— Oh ya veo, tienes una familia fascinante. Deben estar orgullosos de ti, considerando que eres el hermano menor ¿no? — Lucia avergonzado por haber dado esos detalles de su vida, por lo que sólo asentía a sus palabras. — Tienes suerte de haber tenido hermanos, yo fui hija única. Me hubiera gustado saber lo que se sentía ser hermana mayor o menor.

— Yo habría preferido ser hijo único. — Bufó.

— Muchos dicen eso. — Rió, recordando lo que decía Tomoka todos los días. — Y yo en cambio, los envidio por ser afortunados. Sin embargo, mi mejor amiga es como si hubiera sido mi hermana, estamos juntas hace tiempo. Más ahora que vivíamos juntas.

— Ya veo. — Tomó otro sorbo de café. — Ya te he dicho todo sobre mí, es tu turno.

— mmm pues...¿Qué quieres saber? — Se sonrojó.

— Además de ser actriz en la agencia ¿Cuales son tus pasatiempos? — Se sentía extraño por preguntar eso, pero ahora que no llegaba la luz y debía darse el trabajo de conocerla, tenía que aprovechar el momento para hacerlo.

— Soy voluntaria en un Centro de Rehabilitación para niños con capacidades especiales. — Susurró, no había dicho eso en la agencia, pero solía ser una de sus ocupaciones favoritas. — Niños que han sido abandonados por sus padres u otros familiares por sus dificultades.

— Entonces es otro trabajo ¿no?

— No es así, para mí no lo es, porque no me pagan por ello. — Tomó un sorbo de café para explicarle su pasión por ir a ese lugar todos los días. — Voy por mí misma, ya sea a cuidar de ellos, como apoyarlos en su formación y darles cariño. Las voluntarias somos llamadas hermanas mayores, por lo mismo los niños nos llaman así y los ayudamos en cualquier área que necesiten de nuestra atención.

— Se nota que es una gran labor, prestar servicios a quienes más lo necesitan. Yo no podría, no suelo llevarme bien con los niños.

— ¿Porqué lo dices? Los niños son adorables, deberías ir alguna vez. — Sonrió. — A propósito de conocer nuestros mundos ajenos, deberías aprovechar esta ocasión para ir conmigo al Centro de Rehabilitación.

— No lo sé. — Suspiró.

— Vamos, Ryoma-Kun. Te prometo que si te desagrada estar en ese lugar, buscaremos cualquier pretexto y nos marcharemos. — Le extendió el meñique para hacer una promesa como si fueran niños pequeños.

— Hablábamos de no actuar como niños. — La miró extrañado, pero ella parecía mantener su postura a toda costa. — Ryuzaki, hablo en serio.

— Yo también, Ryoma-Kun. —Extendió su dedo hacia él. —Prométeme que lo intentarás.

— Está bien, lo haré. Pero sin esta estúpida forma de hacer una promesa.

— ¿Por qué no?

— Porque somos adultos, te doy mi palabra que iré ¿Contenta?

— No hasta que me muestres tu meñique. — Se burló.

— Esto es demasiado, actúas como una niña. — Se cruzó de brazos, no lo haría. — No lo haré, iré de todas formas, pero no esperes que selle mi promesa de ese modo.

— Ni siquiera sabes dónde es.

— Encontraré la dirección.

— No te dejaré entrar.

— Eres demasiado infantil, Ryuzaki. — Bufó — Está bien, tú ganas. Hagamoslo de una vez.

— Bien.

Así fue como sus dedos meñiques se alzaron para encontrarse el uno con el otro y sellar la promesa que se habían hecho. Esa sonrisa que esbozaba la castaña de victoria se le hacía familiar, no sabía de dónde. No tenía que ver con cierto parecido que tenía con su madre, más bien le recordaba a una niña pequeña con la que solía jugar de pequeño. Tenía recuerdos borrosos de esa oportunidad, a veces creía que se trataba sólo de un sueño y esa niña no existía, pero cada vez que su voz aparecía en su cabeza y sonaba como eco en sus oídos, le daba la impresión de que no era así, qué sí lo había vivido. No obstante, eso no tenía sentido, no podía ser ella la misma que se encontraba frente a él. Entonces los recuerdos de ese día de campo volvieron a su memoria, viendo una chica de cabello castaño corto que solía llevar un sombrero de paja para protegerse el sol y sonreía llevando unos girasoles. Se vio así mismo llevando una jardinera azul con una blusa roja y su gorra tan característica blanca con una R en el centro. Solía mirarla a la distancia, parecía estar sola en el mundo, porque sin importar qué horas fueran, seguía merodeando por los alrededores sin dejar de sonreír. _¿Quién eres? Se preguntaba así mismo, tratando de recordar su nombre, pero sus recuerdos no daban con esa respuesta._

Sakuno observó como el chico de cabello negro se apoyaba en su hombro de sorpresa, intentó tocar sus mejillas para despertarlo y decirle que no intentara engañarla con que dormía, pero no consiguió hacerlo. Su corazón latía a mil, pero no podía dejarlo allí, así que se apresuró a coger una sabana cercana y lo cubrió con ella para que no pescara otro resfriado. Deseó aspirar su perfume, el aroma que desprendía de sus cabellos era tan delicioso que no quería alejarlo de ella jamás, incluso el hecho de tenerlo tan cerca la hacía feliz. Producto del viento que entraba por la ventana, gran parte de las velas se habían apagado y sólo quedaba una minúscula que se encontraba a su lado. Rendida de hablarle, apagó la última y se acomodó junto a él para cerrar los ojos. Quería apreciarlo por siempre dormido, pero sabía que no podía soportar más el sueño que la invadía. Así que después de que Karupin se uniera a ellos, Morfeo la envolvió en sus brazos para llevarla con él.

Continuará...


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

Ryoma se encontró frente a un rascacielos de color celeste, similar a un hospital, sin embargo el letrero que resaltaba decía claramente que se trataba de un hogar de niños. La castaña permanecía a su lado, sonriendo orgullosa por haberlo convencido. Suspiró, había pensado rechazar su oferta aquella mañana, pero cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los suyos no pudo negarse a participar.

Cruzaron el umbral del majestuoso edificio para entrar a su interior, por un momento dudó de si se trataba realmente de un hogar de niños en situación vulnerable como había señalado Sakuno, ya que el edificio se encontraba en buen estado y la infraestructura en sí no parecía haber sido creada para personas con ese estilo de vida. No obstante, su percepción cambió en cuestión de minutos cuando se encontró en el salón principal, entonces comprendió que el edificio no era lo mismo que aparentaba ser. "Aguarda un minuto" Le había dicho la castaña, mientras se dirigía a la recepción a pedir credenciales para ingresar a cuidados intensivos.

Aunque debía sentarse a esperar, sentía que no podía hacerlo ni mucho menos ignorar lo que había a su alrededor. Los pasillos blancos estaban manchados con restos de sangre, manchas superficiales, pero que él siento un externo podía notar. En la sala de espera se encontraban mujeres con niños en brazos en estado crítico, habían camillas por los alrededores resguardando a pequeños con pies enyesados, quemaduras graves y algunos sin sus extremidades.

Como solía asistir a una clínica privada, nunca había sido testigo de una situación así, muchas familias miraban por la ventana de modo ausente, niños vendados de pies a cabeza con heridas que se hacían visibles tras sus mascarillas.

—Ya está, ten. —Regresó la castaña, provocando que el ambarino se estremeciera como si le hubieran tirado un balde de agua fría. — ¿Estás bien?

—S-Sí, no es nada. —Ignoró su mirada de preocupación y se colocó la credencial, no podía estar un minuto más allí.

—Bien, sígueme. —Le enseñó el camino, se veía tan asustado, se preguntaba en qué estaba pensando.

Lo condujo por las escaleras para dirigirse al pasillo de Rehabilitación, situado en el piso 4. Ryoma ya no sabía que esperar, de seguro ese lugar estaba en peores condiciones que en el primero y también sería un lugar deprimente. Se detuvieron frente a un pabellón de colores pasteles, decorado con dibujos de niños que se dedicó a analizar a la distancia, muchos de ellos salían jugando con sus mascotas o soñando con salir del hospital para cumplir sus sueños. En el preciso instante en qué se preguntaba donde estarían, escuchó a lo lejos unas risas y enseguida visualizó un show de títeres en el centro de la habitación, donde alrededor de diez niños disfrutaban del espectáculo.

Sakuno en su deseo de no irrumpir sus actividades, se acercó sigilosamente a saludar a los que se encontraban acostados en sus camillas, ya sea leyendo libros o coloreando algunos dibujos. La siguió en silencio, observando la reacción que tenían al notar la presencia de la castaña. Lucían tan felices, era increíble que una simple visita los hiciera recuperarse de su estado de embotamiento en unos escasos minutos.

—Mira te quiero presentar a alguien. —Le susurró Sakuno a una niña pequeña con cáncer.

— ¿Es tu novio? —Preguntó curiosa.

—No, es mi compañero de trabajo. —Rió sonrojada.

— ¿En serio? Eso quiere decir… ¿También hace películas?

—Así es, su nombre es Ryoma-kun. —Sonrió. —Ryoma, ella es Mei-Chan.

—Un gusto conocerte, Onii-San.

—Un gusto también. —La saludó a la distancia en lugar de acercarse, se sentía inusualmente tímido.

Antes de poder agregar algo más, un niño gritó emocionado al notar la presencia de la castaña y corrió a sus brazos. Cuando ella lo estrechó contra sí, todos los demás que se encontraban viendo el espectáculo de títeres, se acercaron a ella dando brincos. Nunca había visto nada parecido.

Sakuno abrazó a todos llamándolos por sus nombres, mientras ellos les enseñaban sus dibujos o le relataban alguna de sus anécdotas. Mientras Ryoma permanecía alado de Mei observando todo a la distancia, no sabía que decir realmente _. "¿Te gusta Sakuno-Chan?"_ Le preguntó alguien a su lado, provocando que su corazón latiera a mil y se sonrojara, considerando que lo habían descubierto mirándola. Al mirar atrás, se encontró con una chica de tez morena de alrededor de doce años que llevaba el cabello negro amarrado a dos coletas y sonreía de oreja a oreja.

—Cómo la mirabas da mucho que pensar.

—No la estaba mirando. —Bufó.

—No tienes que engañarme, sé lo que vi. —Sonrió maliciosamente.

—No es así, niña.

—No me llames niña, mi nombre es Miyuki Chitose. —Se encogió de hombros. —¿Y tú? ¿Quién eres?

—Eso no te incumbe.

—Si me incumbe considerando que estás en un hospital de niños. —Observó su credencial. —Ya veo, tu nombre es Ryoma.

—Sí, Ryoma Echizen.

—mmm creo que se me hace similar ese nombre.

—De seguro me has visto en la televisión. —Se burló, al menos esa niña si sabía quién era.

—No lo sé. —Se tomó la barbilla para pensar.

—Soy actor.

— Ya lo recuerdo, eres el hermano menor de Ryoga Echizen ¿no?

—Sí ¿Lo conoces? —Suspiró, no quería ser recordado como el hermano de alguien.

—Por supuesto, es un gran tenista. Deseo jugar con él. —Sonrió. —También juego tenis.

—No creo que sea del tipo de personas que acepte jugar con una niña.

— ¿Por qué no?

—No juega con cualquier persona.

— ¿Ni siquiera contigo? —Se rió

—No he dicho que esté interesado en eso. —Gruñó. —Aunque fuera el caso, no jugaría con él.

—Deja adivina, de seguro eres el hermano perdedor y él es el triunfador ¿no? —Lo señaló riendo.

— ¡No es así!

Sakuno se apartó de los niños para ir a hablar con ellos, ambos se miraban disgustados, se alegraba que Ryoma estuviera hablando con alguien, pero no pensaba encontrarlo en esa situación. "Ya veo que se conocieran" Sonrió, fingiendo que no había notado lo mal que se llevaban, pero para su sorpresa Miyuki lo abrazó diciendo que le agradaba conocerlo, en cambio Ryoma desviaba su mirada.

—¿Quién es él? —Preguntaron dos niños pequeños confundidos.

—Es un compañero de Trabajo, su nombre es Ryoma-Kun.

— ¿Eres actor también? —Preguntó un niño alegre.

—Sí, lo soy.

—Siempre he querido hacer películas.

—Así es, Yoichi-Kun siempre ha deseado hacerlo. Estoy segura que algún día lo logrará. —Lo animó Sakuno.

— ¿Tú crees? —Sonrió avergonzado.

—Por supuesto ¿Verdad, Ryoma?

—mmm pues técnicamente aún te falta mucho. —Declaró con honestidad. No obstante al ver la desilusión del pequeño y la mirada asesina de Sakuno, se vio en la obligación de retractarse. —Me refiero porque aún eres muy pequeño, te falta mucho por aprender. Pero si tienes la disposición de hacerlo, lo lograrás.

—¿Realmente lo crees? Nii-san.

—Sí, es sólo cuestión de práctica.

— ¿Lo ves, Youchi-kun? —Le cerró un ojo Sakuno. —Podrás lograrlo.

—Por cierto, si Ryoma-Kun es actor. —Sonrió maliciosamente Miyuki. —Quizás él pueda enseñarnos a todos cómo ser mejor en actuación ¿no lo creen? —Todos aclamaron a su sugerencia, poniendo al ambarino en aprietos.

— ¿Enseñarles? —Preguntó incrédulo.

—Sí, pues cada semana nos enfocamos en una obra de teatro en la que participamos todos y demostramos nuestros talentos. —Se aclaró la voz Sakuno. —A eso se refiere Miyuki-Chan.

— ¿Qué tipo de obra van a hacer esta vez? —Enarcó una ceja Ryoma, no iba a actuar frente a un montón de niños.

—mmm déjame ver. —Se dirigió al tablero de actividades. —La bella durmiente.

—Oh si es así, Sakuno-Chan debería ser Hime-Sama y Ryoma-Kun el príncipe. —Sonrió de oreja a oreja Miyuki, volviendo a ser aclamada por los niños pequeños.

—Olvídalo. No participaré en ese tipo de obras. —Suspiró Ryoma, no iba a ser manipulado por una niña pequeña.

—Descuida, Ryoma-Kun. No te obligaremos a hacer algo que no desees. —Habló Sakuno, aclarándose la garganta. —Es tu decisión participar o no de la actividad, así que no te sientas presionado.

—Qué lástima que no participes, Ryoma-Kun. —Bufó Miyuki. —Juré haberte oído decir que eras un famoso actor capaz de todo, ahora veo lo contrario. Si no puedes interpretar el papel de una obra para niños.

—No he dicho que no sea capaz. —Gruñó. —Soy capaz de todo, es sólo que no me interesa ser parte de esto.

—Está bien, Ryoma. —Tomó aire la castaña. —Es hora de elegir a los personajes ¿Están listos?

— ¡Sí!

—Bien, aquí está la tómbola. A cada uno le saldrá un color, dependiendo de eso van a ser elegidos sus personajes ¿Quién quiere empezar?

— ¡Yo! —Gritó Mei.

Ryoma observó como la castaña comenzaba a animar a todos a girar la tómbola e iba escribiendo en una libreta el color que habían elegido, todos parecían muy felices con su papel, ella por supuesto sería la bella durmiente. El príncipe aún estaba por decidirse, pero de ninguna manera sería él. Faltaban niños según la castaña que se encontraban en la quimioterapia, por ello aún no podían decidir todos los personajes. Sin embargo, se divirtieron seleccionando los atuendos. Sakuno sonreía de oreja a oreja junto a ellos, parecía realmente feliz haciendo su trabajo en ese hospital, aunque ella no lo consideraba un trabajo por supuesto, lucía igual de encantadora que cuando actuaban en la agencia. Ella sin duda era una gran caja de sorpresas.

De pronto, el grito de un pequeño alertó que había llegado un nuevo visitante, pensaba que se trataba de algún familiar o algo parecido, no obstante se encontró con un chico de cabello rojo que vestía un disfraz de payaso. Al igual como sucedió con Sakuno, todos corrieron a recibirlo felices. Salvo ella que pareció desconcertada, ya que no lo veía hace un tiempo.

—Oh Sakuno-Chan, tanto tiempo. —Le sonrió Kintaro cortando la distancia entre ellos y ignorando la presencia del ambarino.

—Sí, ha pasado mucho tiempo. —Sonrió la castaña nerviosa. — ¿Cómo has estado? Creí que estabas recorriendo el mundo.

—Estuve haciéndolo por unos meses, pero ya era hora de regresar. Además no podía abandonarlos.

—Ya veo, me alegro que hayas regresado.

Kintaro se había unido al hospital de voluntario en la misma época que ella, en un principio siguiéndola para llevar a cabo su conquista, pero con el tiempo logró entender porque Sakuno amaba tanto ese lugar y comenzó a disfrutar la compañía de esos pequeños. Antes de agregar un comentario, se sintió observado por una persona que jamás en su vida había visto.

— ¿Quién es él? ¿Un nuevo enfermero? —Preguntó el pelirrojo confuso.

—Deberías preguntarlo directamente, en lugar de hacer cómo que no estoy.

—Tienes razón. —Sonrió. — ¿Quién eres?

—Mi nombre es Ryoma Echizen.

—Un gusto conocerte, soy Kintaro Toyama. —Le estrechó la mano, pero él no se la recibió. —¿Qué te trae por aquí? ¿Eres pariente de alguno de los pequeños o trabajas aquí?

—Es mi compañero en la agencia. —Intervino la castaña. —Nos dieron la tarea de conocer el mundo del otro, por lo mismo lo invité aquí a qué conociera a las personas importantes para mí.

—Oh ya veo, yo en un principio también vine aquí a conocer el mundo de Sakuno-Chan. —Rió nervioso, provocando que la castaña se sonrojara. —Sin embargo, después conocí a personas maravillosas y he decidido quedarme.

— ¿Qué relación tienen ustedes? —Ese comentario le había causado revuelo, sonaba como un acosador.

—Fuimos compañeros de Secundaria. —Sonrió y se dirigió a ella, notando que estaba terminando el horario de visitas. —Por cierto, Sakuno-Chan ¿Quieres que te lleve a casa? —Le preguntó, viendo como los niños volvían a jugar juntos.

— No te preocupes por ello, Kintaro-Kun. Puedo llegar a casa por mí misma. Además no estoy viviendo en el apartamento de Tomo-Chan por ahora.

—¿Te cambiaste? Creí que se llevaban bien.

—No es por ella, es por el trabajo…—Murmuró. —Es difícil de explicar.

—Bueno, sea donde sea. Puedo llevarte ahí, sabes qué no tengo problema. —Le dedicó una sonrisa.

—No es necesario, yo la llevaré. Hemos venido en auto hasta aquí. —Interrumpió Ryoma, le molestaba que hiciera caso omiso a su presencia.

— ¿La llevarás? ¿Sabes dónde se queda? —Preguntó incrédulo ¿Quién era ese tipo y qué asuntos tenía con ella?

—Por supuesto, de hecho nosotros

—Vivimos cerca. —Habló la castaña, sorprendida de que estuviera a punto de revelar que vivían juntos.

—Ah ya veo, por un momento pensé que vivían juntos. —Suspiró aliviado.

—Aunque fuera el caso, no habría problema.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Acaso ustedes están saliendo también?

—No, no es eso. —Sakuno intervino otra vez, no entendía que estaba pasando entre ellos.

—No lo estamos, pero podría pasar. —Respondió el ambarino sin preámbulos, provocando que el puño de Kintaro se cerrara y Sakuno se volviera roja como un tomate. —Digo, si nos vemos a menudo. Es una posibilidad.

—¿A qué se refiere con eso, Sakuno-Chan? ¿Ha pasado algo entre ustedes? —La interrogó Kintaro.

—N-No es lo que piensas, quizás Ryoma se refiere porque nos vemos seguido existiría una posibilidad pequeña de que sucediera. Pero no significa que esté pasando, no nos llevamos bien ¿Verdad, Ryoma-Kun? —Rió nerviosa. —Además yo no soy su tipo y él tampoco el mío, siempre nos lo decimos. —Bromeó. —Bueno, es hora de irnos. Me iré a despedir de los niños.

Sakuno se apartó de ambos para ir a despedirse de todos, sabía que no podía dejarlos solos en un momento así, pero estaba tan desconcertada con lo que estaba ocurriendo que necesitaba un respiro. Miyuki quien también fue testigo de la discusión, sonrió maliciosamente al pensar que estaban celosos el uno del otro. Eran como niños y se hacían llamar adultos. Si las cosas estaban así, todo tomaría un rumbo diferente e interesante.

Tras haberse despedido de Kintaro, Sakuno caminó a zancadas a la salida del hospital, siendo seguido por el ambarino que aún pensaba en el modo en cómo había actuado, no sabía por qué había dicho todas esas cosas. Tal vez por el hecho de que Toyama no le agradaba y le molestaba en particular el trato que le daba a la castaña.

De camino al departamento, nadie menciono frase alguna, Sakuno se concentraba en su libreta con los personajes de la obra y Ryoma estaba ocupado en sus propios pensamientos que en prestarle atención a lo que ella pensara de él. Hasta que finalmente se instalaron en el salón y Sakuno liberó todo lo que invadía su cabeza.

— ¿Qué fue todo eso?

—No sé de qué hablas. —Suspiró, dejando las llaves del vehículo en la mesita principal.

—Creí que no querías decirle a nadie sobre nuestra convivencia.

—No quería, pero con él era necesario, sino insistiría en traerte. Deberías darme las gracias.

—No tengo nada que agradecerte, el día de hoy actuaste extraño desde el inicio del día. Al principio creí que era porque estabas en un lugar desconocido, pero después te escuché discutiendo con Miyuki, las palabras que le dijiste a Youichi-Kun y finalmente lo de Kintaro, me da pensar que no lo pasaste nada bien. —Dejó libre el aire exasperado. —Bueno, supongo que es mi culpa por haberte obligado, pero prometiste decirme si te sentías incomodo nos iríamos. —Se dejó caer en el sofá.

—Tienes razón, al principio me sentía extraño en ese lugar. Sin embargo, aunque no lo creas, no lo pasé mal. Quizás esa mocosa me hizo salir de mis casillas en algunas instancias, pero si me hubiera desagradado me habría marchado.

—Ya veo, es un alivio escuchar que no te haya desagradado. Pero descuida, no te obligaré a ir ahí otra vez. Era sólo ésta vez. Eres libre de tomar la decisión que quieras.

—Gracias. —Se sentó a su lado. —Ya lo tengo decidido.

—Respetaré tu opinión.

—Quiero actuar en la obra.

—¿Qué? Creí que no estabas interesado en eso. Me sorprende que cambiaras de opinión tan rápido.

—Quizás esa mocosa me hizo cambiar de opinión, debería demostrarle a todos de lo que soy capaz. Además ese niño…si quiere convertirse en actor, va a necesitar entrenamiento.

—Ryoma-Kun…serías de mucha ayuda, no sólo para ellos, también para los demás. Incluso te ayudaría cómo practica.

—Soy consciente de ello.

—Entonces… ¿Realmente lo harás?

—Sí, lo he decidido.

—Bien, te anotaré. —Murmuró leyendo la lista. — ¿Qué personaje deseas ser? Estos me quedan disponibles. —Los señaló.

—Haré el mismo que me habían asignado en un comienzo.

— ¿D-De Príncipe?

—Sí ¿Algún problema?

—No, ninguno. Es sólo que me sorprendió, eso es todo. —Se sonrojó y lo anotó. —Ya está.

—¿Cuándo serán los ensayos?

—De Martes a Viernes a las 20 hrs. Siendo la presentación el día Sábado en la tarde.

— ¿Frente a qué audiencia?

—Los niños del hospital y algunos padres.

—Está bien. —Se levantó para caminar al baño. —Iré a darme una ducha.

—Bueno, yo voy a practicar mis líneas para la película.

—Cuando salga, podemos practicar.

"¿Eh? Está bien. "Susurró confundida, sintiendo como sus mejillas se teñían de color carmín, estaba actuando extraño ¿Porqué había cambiado tanto de un momento a otro? No sabía a qué se debía, estaba actuando precisamente como un Príncipe cordial.

—Por cierto, Ryuzaki. —Habló desde el pasillo, haciendo erizar su piel porque creía que se encontraba sola. —No te tomes en serio todo lo que digo de ti, mi opinión puede variar.

— ¿Porqué lo mencionas? —Le preguntó confusa, pero él ya había entrado al baño y se escuchaba el agua correr desde el interior.

Continuará….


	6. Chapter 6-Sorpresas

Capítulo 6

Después de unos días con arduo trabajo, finalmente llegó el momento de presentar la obra en el Hospital de niños. Ryoma se encontraba repasando sus líneas junto a los camarines, no sabía porque lo hacía, solía actuar simplemente sin memorizar todo a última hora, pero debía reconocer que estaba nervioso, ya que por primera vez interpretaría un papel en un escenario desconocido. Llevaba unos pantalones de género color gris, una blusa negra con un cinturón en el centro permitiendo dar cuenta de su figura trabajada y una larga capa roja que descendía por sus hombros. Kintaro se encontraba a su lado, presumiendo que se había aprendido las líneas de memoria y no tenía nada que practicar como él. No obstante, no tenía importancia para él, sabía de lo que era capaz y no tenía nada que presumir. Kintaro participaría como otro príncipe dentro de la historia, un amigo de la Infancia en la historia de Aurora, por lo que lucía un traje azul y una capa roja. Miyuki había sido la de la idea, él que lo hiciera mejor según el público, sería el que participaría en la escena final para despertar a la Princesa. Tres de las niñas serían las hadas madrinas de Sakuno y los niños serían los animales. Tomoka había sido llamada para ser la malvada bruja, ya que no tenían a nadie que pudiera interpretarlo. Tanto ella, como su amiga aún no salían del camarín.

— ¡En diez minutos presentamos! —Anunció Kintaro a todos. — ¿Dónde se encuentra Sakuno-Chan? —Interrogó a Ryoma.

—En el camarín. —Señaló una frente a ellos.

—Iré a buscarla.

—Aguarda. —Lo tomó del hombro, el ambarino lo miró con cara de pocos amigos. —No deberías entrar allí.

— Sé lo que hago.

Antes de seguir discutiendo, el sonido de la puerta abriéndose los alertó y sus mentes se sincronizaron para pensar en la dulce castaña. Sin embargo, la primera persona en salir fue Tomoka, quien estaba tan bien maquillada que logró asustarlos por completo. Parecía realmente una bruja, tanto por el color de piel que tenía como los cuernos, quien concentró su mirada en Ryoma. Nunca antes lo había visto en persona, aunque Sakuno le había dicho que controlara sus deseos de gritar, no pudo evitarlo y se lanzó sobre él a abrazarlo, diciendo lo guapo que era.

—Al fin te conozco, Ryoma-Sama. —Sonrió de oreja a oreja.

— ¿Quién eres?

— ¿No ves que es maléfica? —Se burló Kintaro, viendo como el ambarino era asfixiado.

—Idiota, no me refería a eso. —Logró zafarse de sus brazos.

—Oh es verdad, no nos hemos presentado. —Se apartó para serenarse. —Mi nombre es Tomoka Osakada, soy tu fan número 1. He visto todas tus películas y amo como actúas. Eres increíble, Ryoma-Sama. Siempre te lo he dicho por medio de mis cartas, las cuales no sé si has leído porque no he obtenido respuesta.

—Recibo demasiadas cartas, no podría responder todas. —Suspiró. — ¿Trabajas en este hospital?

—No, he venido porque Sakuno-Chan me ha llamado. —Sonrió. —Soy su mejor amiga y antes vivía con ella, hasta que le dieron un papel en tu agencia.

—Ya veo, tú eres su amiga cercana. —Musitó, notando lo diferente que eran, Sakuno era cien veces mejor en ese sentido.

—Así es.

—¿Te acuerdas de mí, Osakada? —Sonrió Kintaro.

—Por supuesto, jamás olvido a alguien de mi especie.

— ¿Especie? —Preguntó confuso Ryoma.

—Sí, él es igual de obsesivo con Sakuno que yo contigo. —Río. —Kintaro ¿no?

La puerta se abrió repentinamente dejando ver a Sakuno, quien caminaba sigilosamente hacia ellos, luciendo un hermoso vestido rosa que le cubría los talones que conseguía moldear su figura a la perfección. Llevando además un collar dorado que envolvía su cuello pálido y un cintillo del mismo tono que afirmaba su cabello sedoso que caía sobre sus hombros con gracia. Ryoma parecía hipnotizado por su belleza, no podía formular nada, mientras que Kintaro al contrario señalaba lo bien que se veía y Tomoka la abrazaba con emoción diciendo que tomaría fotografías ese día.

— ¡Koshimae, reacciona! —Le pegó un codazo el pelirrojo.

— ¿Qué?

—Entramos en cinco minutos. Iré a avisar a los demás. —Señaló, caminando hacia el escenario.

— ¿Estás bien? Ryoma-Kun. —Preguntó Sakuno confusa.

—Sí, estoy bien.

—¿En qué pensabas? ¿Están nervioso?

— ¿Cómo crees eso? Ryoma-Sama ha actuado en grandes películas y se ha presentado a más escenarios que éstos. Por supuesto que no lo está ¿Verdad? —Sonrió Tomoka, viendo como él asentía. —Más bien, se comporta así por lo hermosa que luces esta noche.

— ¡Tomo-Chan! Eso no es cierto. —Se sonrojó.

—Como digas. —Se encogió de hombros. —Nunca fallan mis predicciones.

—Yo no estaría tan segura de ello. —Se burló.

Ambas caminaron al escenario, jugándose bromas. Ryoma nunca la había visto así, tan calmada, quizás así se comportaba estando entre personas en las que confiaba, como era en el hospital. De hecho se veía mejor así, sonriendo naturalmente en lugar de fingir hacerlo frente a las cámaras. Eso parecía faltarse durante las grabaciones, pensar en momentos felices reales para poder actuar como tal. "¿No vienes, Ryoma-Kun?" Le preguntó la castaña a la distancia y la siguió en silencio.

La obra comenzó con una breve introducción, dada por una de las enfermeras del hospital que relataron la historia como si se la estuvieran contando a alguien antes de irse a dormir, los personajes comenzaron a aparecer poco a poco. Sakuno fue la primera en salir por supuesto, la protagonista de la historia que se dio a conocer entre la multitud luciendo su hermoso cabello. Ryoma no entraría hasta la mitad de la obra, por lo que Kintaro aprovechaba de ganarse al público con su simpatía estando en compañía de la castaña, actuando como un empleado del castillo y con el tiempo se convertiría en un gran amigo de aventuras.

—Hime-Sama le prometo que la protegeré el resto de mi vida. —Le había dicho el pelirrojo haciendo una reverencia.

—Aún si dices eso, no es tu deber protegerme. —Le tomó la mano la castaña. —No eres para mí un sirviente, más bien eres mi mejor amigo. Así que te ruego, no te reverencies ante mí.

—Hime-Sama…—Susurró avergonzado.

—Dime Rosa.

Ryoma la observó a la distancia, maravillado por su actuación, interpretaba tan bien a la princesa que por un momento había imaginado que era un plebeyo de la historia, un testigo de la belleza que tenía la princesa y un admirador secreto de sus sonrisas. Incluso sentía celos de la supuesta relación que tenía con Kintaro en la historia, aunque sabía que en la realidad no se confrontaban seguido, su actuación le hacía dudar sobre ello. "Es tu turno" Le susurró Kintaro, provocando que su corazón diera un vuelco. Otra vez se había concentrado tanto en ella que había olvidado pensar en su realidad. Suspiró, no podía permitir que le sucediera de nuevo.

La Princesa se encontraba bailando con los animales, cuando inesperadamente el príncipe entro en escena luciendo su traje de color negro, aunque no sonreía tanto como esperarían los demás, con tan sólo ser testigos de lo guapo que era, todas las enfermeras comenzaron a liberar suspiros por él. Incluso las madres solteras tomaban fotografías. Sin duda, era un príncipe que no se veía todos los días.

— ¿Nos conocemos? —Preguntó un cazador mirándola a los ojos.

—No lo creo, siempre he vivido en éste castillo. —Susurró Sakuno avergonzada, aunque debía fingir que lo estaba, realmente la mirada del ambarino la intimidaba. —No he salido al exterior. Quizás me está confundiendo con alguien más. —Intentó escapar de su mirada, considerando que las hadas madrinas le habían hecho prometer que no se acercaría a un extraño.

—Espere, no pretendía asustarla. —La tomó del brazo para que lo observara. —No me he presentado…Mi nombre es Felipe.

—E-El mío es Rosa. —Respondió con timidez, era el nombre que le habían ordenado que llevara para protegerse.

—Qué bello nombre, es un placer conocerla.

—El gusto es mío.

— ¿Y qué hace por estos lugares? ¿Está perdida?

—No, he venido a buscar agua —Señaló el balde que había dejado a un costado. —Hoy es mi cumpleaños…y mis tías me han pedido que viniera a buscar.

—Si es su cumpleaños…—Miró hacia todos lados hasta que encontró unas flores rojas y se arrodilló a arrancarlas —Tenga, por su día. —Susurró avergonzado. —Lamento no darle un mejor regalo.

—No os preocupéis. —Esbozó una enorme sonrisa y las recibió. Cuando sus manos se encontraron, ambos sintieron un cosquilleo en su interior. —Son hermosas, gracias.

—Como usted lo es.

"Aurora al notar que el cielo comenzaba a teñirse de anaranjado, anunció que debía marcharse, por lo cual Felipe le hizo prometer que se volverían a encontrar en otra ocasión, aunque no quería faltar a su juramento con sus tías, él no parecía un mal chico por lo que asintió a su propuesta". Narró una mujer tras el escenario con una dulce voz.

Entonces llegó la escena final, la que todos esperaban. Aunque Kintaro había actuado bien, la persona que realmente se había robado el corazón de todas había sido Ryoma, por lo tanto se había decidido por medio de una votación secreta que el besaría a la castaña.

"La princesa descansaba en su habitación ubicada en la torre más alta, esperando que alguien rompiera el hechizo. Mientras que el príncipe Felipe en su deseo por llegar hacia ella, había conseguido burlar todos obstáculos que la malvada bruja había puesto en su camino para evitar dicho encuentro. Cuando ve a Aurora dormida, deja a un lado su espada ensimismado en su rostro sin vida". Siguió relatando la enfermera.

Ryoma se sentó a la orilla de la cama y apartó sus cabellos de su rostro para mirarla, ya la había besado antes en los ensayos de la película, pero aún así en esos momentos se sentía distinto a las otras veces y no entendía el porqué.

Al concentrarse en su rostro, notó que un pequeño sonrojo aparecía en sus mejillas y descubrió que no era el único que se encontraba nervioso. Así que se atrevió a besar sus labios para hacerla despertar, como decía el relato, ocasionando que sus ojos se encontraran con los suyos con delicadeza. Pese a que ese encuentro de miradas era la señal de que se separara de ella, sus labios eran tan magnéticos que no podía evitar hundirse en ellos como si se tratara de arenas movedizas que lo obligaran a caer rendido en ellos.

Consciente de que tenía que acabar con esa unión, ya que la obra debía continuar, decidió apartarse de ella para ayudarla a levantarse cogiendo su mano. Ambos dijeron sus líneas correspondientes y se abrazaron para dar fin a la historia, ocasionando que todos los personajes salieran de su escondite para danzar junto a ellos.

Aunque todo lo que se escuchaba eran aplausos, risas y gritos de alegría, él sólo podía escuchar su propio corazón latir y concentrarse en la castaña que sonreía junto a los demás niños.

Sakuno se encontraba en el camarín cepillando su cabello, ya luciendo su ropa casual, escuchando como su mejor amiga le contaba todas las anécdotas de la obra. No podía dejar de pensar en el beso que habían tenido, porque era consciente que no estaba dentro del libreto que fuera tan largo y absorbente, considerando que era una obra para niños. No obstante, no le había molestado, sólo la había dejado pensativa al respecto sobre el motivo por el que lo había hecho. O tal vez sólo eran ideas suyas y había sido parte de la actuación.

—Por cierto, Sakuno-Chan. —Habló Osakada con esa voz juguetona que solía utilizar para burlarse.

— ¿Qué sucede? Tomo-Chan.

— ¿Ha ocurrido algo entre Ryoma-Sama y tú? Noté el modo en cómo se miraban.

— ¿Eh? No sé de qué hablas, no nos miramos de ninguna forma especial. —Se sonrojó, guardando sus cosas en su bolso como si pretendiera huir.

—No puedes engañarme, lo noté desde que saliste del camarín hasta el final de la obra. —Sonrió maliciosamente. —Principalmente durante el beso.

— ¿P-Porqué? —Articuló nerviosa, lo había notado, entonces no eran ideas suyas. —Fue normal. Ya nos hemos besado antes para la película.

—Si todos los besos de la película son así, creo que hasta yo los contrataría para filmar otras cintas de nuevo. —Se burló.

—P-Pues…los otros no eran como crees.

—Eso quiere decir que no son ideas mías, realmente ésta noche se lució en la obra ¿no?

—Sí, de hecho…creí que era sólo mi idea lo del beso. —Susurró, temerosa de que la pudiera escuchar. —Después pensé que podría estar actuando.

—No lo creo. Considerando el contexto en el que se encuentra, no debería haber sido un beso tan largo. Ya sabes que he visto todas sus películas y son tan perfectas que no hay minutos de más.

—Aún así, no creo que haya sido por algo en particular.

—Cree lo que quieras, yo tengo mis ideas claras al respecto. —Se puso su chaqueta preparada para salir. —Debo irme ahora ¿Tienes tiempo mañana?

—Por supuesto.

—Bien, nos vemos. —Le sonrió para caminar a la puerta.

—Ah por cierto, gracias por venir hoy.

—No es nada, cuando me necesites estaré aquí.

Cuando Sakuno salió, Kintaro era el único disponible en el pasillo, los demás parecían haberse marchado, incluso cierto ambarino. "¿Dónde están los niños?" Le preguntó al pelirrojo, él le explicó que ese día tenían permitido salir del hospital para estar con sus respectivas familias, lo que la hizo sentirse feliz.

—Has mejorado mucho, Sakuno-Chan. —Sonrió Kintaro. — ¿O debería decir Sempai?

—No es necesario, está bien como siempre lo has hecho. —Se sonrojó. —Tú también lo has hecho bien.

—Sí, he dado mi mayor esfuerzo. No obstante, Koshimae ha conseguido superarme.

— ¿Eh? ¿Te refieres a Ryoma-Kun?

—Sí, por un momento pensé que le ganaría y he perdido. —Se encogió de hombros.

—No digas eso, para mí ninguno es ganador, los dos lo hicieron bien.

—Y sólo él recibió su premio al final ¿no? —Fingió una sonrisa. —Bueno es hora de irme, fue un gusto participar en esta obra contigo.

—También fue un gusto, qué estés bien.

Kintaro caminó por el pasillo para dirigirse a la salida, agradecía que no hubiera dicho nada al respecto, porque no habría encontrado las palabras adecuadas para responderle a lo que había dicho.

Luego de cerrar todas las salas y ordenar los juguetes que habían dejado en la sala. Se despidió de las enfermeras para caminar a la salida. Según sus cálculos tenía algunas monedas para viajar en el autobús, sino tendría que caminar. Había salido tan rápido del apartamento que no había alcanzado a tomar su billetera.

El día estaba gris y frío, por lo que se sentía congelada fuera del hospital. Esperaba que no se aproximara ninguna tormenta, porque no llevaba la ropa adecuada para el momento. Suspiró, Ryoma realmente se había marchado. Si realmente le importara se habría quedado o le habría dicho donde se encontraría. Aunque no tenía sentido que lo hiciera, si no eran tan cercanos como los demás creían que eran.

Unas luces poderosas cegaron su vista, similares a los focos que utilizaban en el estudio de grabación. Infirió que se trataba del bus que se acercaba, había tanta neblina que no podía diferenciar las luces ni las personas que transcurrían por la calle. Así que se levantó cuidadosamente y trató de identificar de quien se trataba. Un automóvil apareció en su campo visual, provocando que su corazón latiera a mil por reconocer dicha patente. Al igual que la otra primera vez que lo había visto, el vidrio se bajó a su altura y logró ver entre la neblina a Ryoma mirándola con una sonrisa burlona.

— Creí que te habías ido ¿Olvidaste algo?

— No, sólo he ido a buscar unas cosas. —Suspiró. —Deberías entrar, comienza a hacer frío.

—P-Pensaba irme en bus. —Desvió su mirada.

—No creo que sea una buena idea con esta neblina, podrías confundir un camión con un bus. Tal como lo has hecho ahora ¿O no?

—Debo admitir que me he confundido, pero…estaré bien.

—Lo dudo, entra ahora y fingiré que no he escuchado lo que me acabas de decir.

—Hablo en serio, estaré bien. Puedes irte.

—No he regresado al hospital sólo por dar un paseo, he venido por ti. Además debemos celebrar por la obra. —Le enseñó una chaqueta.

—Esa es mía. —Susurró sorprendida. — ¿De dónde la sacaste?

—Estaba junto al salón, inferí que la habías olvidado.

—Sí, gracias.

—Si quieres tenerla, deberás entrar.

—Está bien.

Ryoma la había vencido, jamás había imaginado que las cosas que habían ido a buscar tenían relación con ropa para sentirse mejor, es como si hubiera leído su mente cuando había pensado en que no llevaba la ropa adecuada. Pero no sólo eso, también la sorprendió aún más cuando le entregó un ramo de rosas que llevaba en el asiento de atrás, similares a las que le había dado el Príncipe Felipe a Aurora en su primer encuentro. "¿Y esto?" lo interrogó, él desvió su mirada para fijarse en el camino y hacer caso omiso a su pregunta.

Fue cuando identificó en medio de las rosas una pequeña nota que decía: "Felicidades por la obra". Era un gesto que acostumbraba hacer Sumire por sus logros en la Universidad y creía que jamás recibiría de otra persona.

Se estacionaron frente a un Restaurant elegante, se preguntaba qué hacían allí ¿Acaso él tenía que recoger algunas cosas o algo parecido? ¿O es que de verdad iban a celebrar? Ryoma fue el primero en salir del auto y acto seguido le abrió la puerta como solía hacerlo. Sakuno dejó a un lado las flores que guardó con cuidado en el asiento trasero, ya que eran muy grandes para llevarlas con ella, por mucho que deseara atesorarlas y lo siguió en silencio.

Al entrar, una mesera les ofreció una mesa para dos en la terraza del lugar, precisamente con vista a la luna y las estrellas. Era un lugar hermoso, donde no había mucha gente y la música clásica hacía juego con los adornos que tenían el local, como si se encontrara en el mismo coliseo romano. Pese a ello, los precios no eran tan maravillosos como lo era el lugar.

—E-Esto es demasiado…— Susurró preocupada. —Podríamos encontrar otras formas de celebrar, ya sabes…en el apartamento.

— Descuida, yo pagaré todo.

—Ni lo pienses, no quiero tener que deberte dinero y menos en un lugar tan lujoso. Es demasiado dinero, tardaría años en pagarte.

—No tienes porque hacerlo, yo te he invitado. —Cerró la carta, sabiendo lo que iba a pedir. —Elige lo que desees.

—No lo sé…podría ser algo con un precio más pequeño. —Murmuró mirando la carta. —No hay mucho.

—Ryuzaki, no pienses en eso.

—Pero…

— ¿Quieren tomar su orden? —Sugirió un camarero.

—Sí. —Miró a la castaña tratando de leer su mente, sabía que si la seguía esperando no llegarían a un acuerdo, así que debía decidir él por ambos. —Quiero dos de estos, por favor. Y su mejor vino.

— ¿Y usted, señorita? ¿Qué desea beber?

—L-Lo mismo. —Respondió sin más, ya que no había podido disuadirlo de completar la orden.

—Bien, se los traeré enseguida.

En otra parte de la habitación, se encontraba una mujer joven de cabello castaño y ojos café, bebiendo una copa de vino junto a sus tres mejores amigas que la flanqueaban en la mesa.

Se trataba de Kotoha, quien señalaba lo exhausta que estaba de los ensayos en el estudio de grabación y lo mucho que necesitaba una salida como aquella para distraerse de todo aquello.

—Kotoha-Chan ¿Has visto a Ryoma-Sama? —Preguntó una de ellas curiosa.

—Por supuesto, es mi compañero de ensayos. —Comió un bocado. —Aunque no lo veo tanta frecuencia como otras veces.

— ¿Eh? ¿Le sucederá algo?

—No lo creo, si algo le sucediera sería la primera en saberlo. —Se aclaró la garganta. —Supongo que debe encontrarse en casa de sus padres o tal vez ha retomado el tenis.

— ¿No será que está saliendo con alguien? —Preguntó otra confusa, logrando que todas le dedicaran una mirada de enfado. — ¿Qué? ¿He dicho algo malo?

—Lo has hecho, Akane. —Suspiró una de cabello corto. — ¿Cómo crees que Ryoma-Sama ha sido capaz de estar con otra chica que no sea Kotoha?

— ¿Eh? Creí que ellos no estaban saliendo… ¿O sí?

—No estamos saliendo. —Fingió una sonrisa Kotoha. —Aunque me gustaría que fuera de ese modo.

—No te desanimes, Kotoha-Chan. —Le sonrió una chica de ojos negros. —Ya verás que Ryoma-Sama valorará como eres y caerá rendido a tus pies.

—Sí, además de ser hermosa, también tienes tus encantos. —Le guiñó un ojo, una chica de cabello azabache.

—Gracias, Azu. —Le sonrió Kotoha.

—Chicas, hablando de eso. —Habló Akane nuevamente, tratando de enmendar sus errores. — ¿No es aquel que se encuentra sentado frente a la terraza?

—Oh es verdad, es él. —Comentó Azu con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja— Al parecer esta solo o si vino con alguien más, no se encuentra en estos momentos. Es tu oportunidad, Kotoha.

—Azu tiene razón, ve por él. —La animó Akane. —Tú puedes.

—No lo sé, chicas.

—Aprovecha la oportunidad de hablar con él y quizás pueden cenar juntos. —Le sonrió Mika, la chica de ojos negros. —A nosotras no nos molesta ¿Verdad Chicas? —Todas asintieron.

"Bien, lo haré. " Susurró, acomodándose el cabello y viéndose en el reflejo de las copas si lucía bien. Todas tenían razón era su oportunidad para platicar con él y saber porque no asistía a menudo a los estudios de grabación.

Sin embargo, no había dado ni tres pasos hacia él, cuando notó que no estaba solo como creían, sino que estaba con la persona que creía que no tenía oportunidad de superarla…Sakuno Ryuzaki.

—¿Qué sucede, Kotoha? —Le preguntó Azu al verla retroceder a su asiento.

—Está acompañado.

—Oh es verdad ¿Quién es ella? ¿Realmente es su novia?

—No, es nuestra compañera de grabación. Llegó hace un tiempo. —Suspiró. —Al principio no se llevaba bien con él, incluso la directora les exigió que lo hicieran para poder interpretar bien a los personajes. Pero eran muy distintos, Ryoma-Sama siempre ha sido brillante en el escenario, pero ella era torpe.

—Y si son tan diferentes ¿Por qué están juntos? —Preguntó Akane. —Ella no debería tener oportunidad de estar con él.

—Lo mismo creí, pero no parecen estar en una cena por trabajo. Pareciera que hay algo más. —Guardó sus cosas enfadada. —Será mejor que nos vayamos ahora.

—¿Eh? Pero aún no hemos terminado. —Se quejó Akane.

—Kotoha tiene razón, podremos comer en otro lugar. Organizamos esta cena por ella, es lo mínimo que podemos hacer ahora. —Comentó azu.

—Iré a pagar la cuenta mientras arreglan sus cosas. —Declaró Kotoha acercándose a la cajera de la sala principal.

Todas asintieron al unísono y se prepararon para salir. Akane se sentía culpable por lo que había dicho, considerando que durante toda la escena había mencionado cosas que no tenían lugar, era su momento de arreglarlo. Por ello, cuando estuvo a solas con sus amigas les propuso una idea para acabar con la castaña entrometida y hacer que la prensa se enterara de lo que estaba pasando, tomando fotografías de la pareja a la distancia. Cualquiera en su lugar habría enviado las muestras a un periodista chismoso, pero la tecnología había cambiado con el tiempo y sabía que una forma de generar mayor impacto era subiendo las fotografías a internet por medio de las redes sociales, de ese modo llegarían a los celulares del club de fans de Ryoma Echizen y sería el fin de esa pareja.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Lo has detestado? —Se burló Ryoma al notar que la castaña no había dejado ni un solo bocado del plato que había ordenado.

—No ha estado mal. —Se limpió la boca con una servilleta de género.

—Eso es bueno. —Se sirvió una copa más de vino. —Es hora es brindar por nuestros logros. —Levantó su copa para encontrarse con la suya. — ¿O hay otra cosa por la que quieras brindar?

—Ahora que lo pienso, hay otra cosa. —Sonrió —Hay que brindar porque has dejado de ser un cubo de hielo. No sólo por la obra de hoy, sino también porque he oído que has ayudado a los niños a seguir sus sueños y los alentado cuando más lo necesitaban. Eso te convierte en persona.

— ¿Quieres decir que ya no soy un hombre frío sin corazón? —Se burló.

— Sí, has cambiado. O al menos me has engañado bien.

—Puede ser, también tienes que reconocer que soy un gran actor. Podrías estar cayendo en mis redes ahora por las habilidades que tengo.

—Es posible, porque sabes actuar bien. —Rió — Sin embargo, tengo la corazonada de que lo has hecho por eso.

— ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

—No lo sé. —Se encogió de hombros. —Sólo lo pienso.

—Está bien, hagamos un brindis por eso y también porque has mejorado bastante como actriz. —Alzó su copa para chocarla con la suya.

Ambos bebieron, conformes por sus logros y virtudes en el escenario. Les costaba trabajo entender en qué momento habían dejado de ser simples compañeros de trabajo y se habían vuelto tan cercanos que ahora estaban disfrutando de la mejor comida y el mejor vino en una Restaurante de Primera clase.

Era cerca de la media noche, Tomoka se encontraba paseando con Horio en su motocicleta, cuando su celular comenzó a emitir sonidos de campanas. Identificaba perfectamente esa melodía, era las notificaciones de sus redes sociales sobre los movimientos de Ryoma. Lo que le extrañaba es que fueran demasiados mensajes en unos pocos minutos. "¿Qué sucede?" Le preguntó su novio deteniéndose en la acera, "No lo sé" Musitó preocupada y se atrevió a explorar por internet en busca de una respuesta.

—Oh no…

— ¿Qué ocurre?

—Es Sakuno-Chan. —Susurró preocupada— Se han filtrado unas imágenes de ella con Ryoma-Sama. Deben haber estado celebrando por la obra de hoy y la prensa los ha descubierto.

— ¿Eso es malo?

—No es malo que estén saliendo, el problema es que ya comenzaron a ser tendencia en muchas redes sociales. Y han despertado el odio de muchas fans que quieren vengarse de ella. Debo alertarle sobre esto. —Se quitó el casco.

— ¿A dónde vas?

—Debo llamarla ahora.

— ¿Y si está dormida? Debe estar agotada por todo lo que hicieron hoy.

—Aunque tengas razón, debo alertarla.

—Pero si es la prensa, puede enterarse por los Medios mañana.

—No estoy diciendo lo contrario, lo que me preocupa es que pueden hacer los fans contra ella.

—No creo que puedan hacer mucho, sólo dañar su imagen por los medios. Pero dañarla en sí…

—No los conoces. —Negó con la cabeza, no sabía cómo explicarle el lío en el que se había metido. —Fui parte del club de fans hace un tiempo y…había gente realmente demente, capaz incluso de irrumpir en su vida privada.

—Eso huele mal. —Reconoció preocupada.

—Así es, por eso debo contactarla ahora. —Pulsó su nombre en su celular para dar con ella, pero no respondía, quizás porque su celular estaba sin batería a estas alturas de la noche, pero no sabía de qué otra manera comunicarse con ella, ya que no tenía el número de Ryoma ni tampoco de su domicilio. Por lo mismo, no tuvo más remedio que pulsar su contacto un millón de veces hasta oír su voz, _"Sakuno, contesta" Pensó_ escuchando un pitido en el oído que no tenía fin. Sólo se trataba del sonido que emitía el teléfono cuando alguien no respondía.

Continuará…..

 _ **Hola! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien, lamento la demora. He estado ocupada con la Universidad, pero ahora que estoy de vacaciones, al fin podré tener tiempo para dedicarle a cada una de mis historias. Espero que les guste y comenten!**_

 _ **Mi página de facebook es Hinata-Sakuno Fanfiction**_

 _ **Saludos!**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

Cuando los rayos de luz se proyectaron en la ventana, Sakuno dio giros en su cama, tratando de encontrar la posición adecuada para seguir durmiendo, pero había dormido tanto que ya no podía hacerlo, considerando que iba a ser cerca de medio día. Después de una semana tan ajetreada sentía deseos de descansar, por ello ese día sábado en lugar de levantarse temprano a estudiar sus diálogos, había preferido dormir.

Al dirigirse en la cocina, hirvió la tetera y se aproximó al refrigerador para extraer la mermelada de durazno. Se encontraba tostando el pan, cuando inesperadamente sonó el timbre del apartamento "¿Quién podría ser?" Pensó, Ryoma se encontraba jugando tenis como todas las mañanas y no estaba esperando visitas, además nadie solía visitarlos, porque nadie sabía su dirección salvo la directora. Antes de seguir dudando si abrir o no la puerta, el timbre volvió a sonar, obligándola a caminar hacia el recibidor. _"Voy enseguida" Anunció_ y abrió la cerradura, no obstante cuando salió no había nadie a su alrededor, sólo había un sobre en el suelo con su nombre en el destinatario, así que decidió tomarlo y cerrar la puerta tras de sí. Justo cuando planeaba abrirla, la tetera chilló en la cocina y tuvo que correr a apagarla. Quizás no era nada importante. Dejó en una bandeja todos los implementos para el desayuno y se dirigió a su habitación para comer, olvidando por completo la carta que había guardado en el comedor.

Se acomodó en su cama para disfrutar de su desayuno, mientras recordaba lo sucedido el día anterior, por un lado la obra había salido mejor de lo que había esperado, siendo felicitados incluso por el director del hospital, como también por sus compañeros. Y por otro lado, también estaba lo sucedido con Ryoma, tanto su increíble actuación como su invitación a cenar por la noche…eso no se lo había esperado ni mucho menos las flores. A veces era tan encantador cuando se lo proponía.

El teléfono fijo sonó de súbito, obligándola nuevamente a reprimir sus pensamientos y concentrarse en la llamada.

— ¿Sí?

— Sakuno, soy Ann Tachibana. —Habló la castaña por el otro lado, lucía exaltada. —Me he conseguido tu teléfono con la directora, ha ocurrido algo grave.

— ¿Qué ha sucedido? —Preguntó preocupada. — ¿Te encuentras bien, Ann-Chan?

—Sí, no se trata de mí…es sobre tú y Ryoma.

— ¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres?

— ¿Anoche tuvieron una cita?

—N-No fue precisamente una cita, sino que salimos a celebrar por una obra en la que participamos.

—Ah ya veo.

— ¿Cómo te enteraste?

—P-Pues…es sobre de lo que quería hablarte ¿Has encendido la televisión el día de hoy?

—No ¿Por qué?

—Creo que deberías hacerlo. —Suspiró. —No te puedo explicar cómo sucedió ya que no tenga idea, pero en la madrugada o creo que fue incluso en la noche…aparecieron fotografías de ustedes cenando juntos en los medios.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo?

—No lo sé, el problema no es que los vean cenando juntos en sí, sino que cómo bien debes saber el fan club de Ryoma es grande y bueno…estas fotografías han causado cierto revuelo en la prensa, ya que creen que ustedes dos están saliendo.

— ¿Eh? N-No es así, nosotros sólo cenamos, no pasó nada más.

—Lo sé, pero todos lo han malinterpretado. —Susurró triste. —Por ello, lo mejor es que tengas cuidado estos días. Si no es necesario, no salgas del apartamento, sino te encontrarás con miles de personas queriendo interrogarte para encontrar respuestas. De hecho, Ryoma tampoco debería hacerlo.

— ¿Y qué haremos con la grabación? ¿La directora está enterada de esto?

—Lo está, de hecho me ha permitido comunicarme contigo por lo mismo, piensa reunirse con ustedes en otro momento, porque ahora incluso los teléfonos podrían ser intervenidos. Así que por seguridad, no contestes éste teléfono salvo que sea de la directora o la agencia, si te aparece un número desconocido puede ser una fan enfurecida.

—Está bien. Gracias, Ann-Chan.

—Por nada, cualquier cosa nos avisas.

—Lo haré, gracias.

Tras colgar, encendió la televisión asustada ¿Realmente todo el mundo se había enterado?, entonces apareció en la pantalla los rumores que había mencionado Ann, muchos canales de tv manifestaban sus opiniones con respecto a ellos, algunos señalaban que la razón por la que estaban juntos era por el rodaje de la película que efectivamente planeaban estrenar a fin de año, mientras que otros señalaban que había algo más, incluso había un seguimiento que le habían hecho el día anterior después de la cena, donde se hacían rumores que pasarían la noche juntos en un hotel. Sus rostros se hacían visibles en todos los medios de comunicación y no sabía qué hacer para remediarlo, todo era un malentendido. Nerviosa decidió encender su celular que había dejado cargando cuando habían llegado para contactarse con el ambarino, sino sucedería lo que Tachibana le había informado, sería acosado por la prensa. Sin embargo, antes de llamarlo, se detuvo a mirar las miles de llamadas perdidas que tenía, diez de Tomoka y once de su abuela, incluyendo cinco mensajes de textos de ellas, quizás ya se habían enterado de lo sucedido y estaban preocupadas. Su corazón latía a mil y sentía como su cabeza estaba abombada producto del estrés que sentía ¿Cómo una simple cena había causado tantos problemas? Debía hacer algo para aclararlo, pero no sabía qué. Debía tranquilarse y pensar en algo pronto o colapsaría.

Examinó los mensajes que tenía primero antes de realizar las llamadas respectivas, uno de ellos era de Kintaro que le preguntaba cómo se encontraba, otro de Sumire que exigía una explicación por no estar enterada de su relación con ese actor, mientras que otros eran de Tomoka que le suplicaba que le contestara o cuando viera sus mensajes la llamara y también se encontró con correos electrónicos anónimos de personas que la insultaban por lo que estaba haciendo. Suspiró, nunca antes había tenido enemigos y precisamente en esos momentos había ganado muchas en tan sólo unas horas.

Aturdida decidió marcar el número del ambarino, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que le contestara, pero su teléfono no parecía tener cobertura o se encontraba fuera del área, porque no podía comunicarse con él. "¿Dónde estará? ¿Y si le han hecho daño? ¿O si la prensa lo ha atrapado?" Pensó nerviosa caminando en círculos por el apartamento, esperando cualquier señal de él que estuviera bien. Su celular sonó inesperadamente dándole la esperanza que se tratara de él, pero al mirar la pantalla se percató que se trataba de su mejor amiga que de seguro sabía dónde se encontraba Ryoma en esos momentos, siendo su fan número 1.

—Sakuno, al fin respondes. —Lucía exhausta. —He intentado comunicarme contigo desde que supe la noticia.

—Lo siento, Tomo-Chan. —Susurró triste. —Tenía el celular sin batería y no me había enterado sino es porque una amiga de la agencia me llama. —Suspiró. —No creí que salir una noche con Ryoma-Kun…generara tantos problemas.

—No tiene nada de malo que salgan juntos, Sakuno. De hecho me hace feliz saber que lo hayan hecho, ayer se notaba que había algo entre ustedes.

—No estamos saliendo, Tomo-Chan. —Se sonrojó. —Sólo me invitó a salir anoche para celebrar la obra.

—Ah entonces ha sido un malentendido. —Suspiró. —Sin embargo, no tiene nada de malo que en un futuro estén juntos, siento que harían una buena pareja. El problema es que como sabes Ryoma-Sama es actor muy reconocido tanto en Japón como en Estados Unidos, por ello tiene muchas fans desquiciadas que siempre están observándolo. —Tomoka alguna vez había sido una de ellas, pero se había alejado después de darse cuenta lo obsesiva que llegaban a hacer. —Considero que hay límites entre la admiración por sus películas y su obsesión por él. Porque las fans como yo, somos tranquilas y no nos involucramos en su vida privada. Pero hay otras que son capaces de destruir a alguien si se enteran que está vinculada amorosamente con Ryoma.

— ¿A qué te refieres con destruir? —Preguntó temerosa.

—No es que te vayan a asesinar ni nada parecido, pero serán capaces de hacer tu vida un infierno si no te alejas de él. Incluso podrías ser acosada.

—Ahora entiendo porque me decían que tomara todas las precauciones necesarias y no saliera del apartamento si no era necesario. —Tragó saliva. —¿No existe alguna forma de aclarar éste malentendido? Como hablar con ellas o no sé, para que comprendan que no estamos saliendo.

—No creo que ellas quieran hablar precisamente, así que lo mejor es que no te acerques a ellas. Por tu bien, mantente apartada.

—Pero… ¿Qué haremos con las grabaciones? Con Ryoma aún tenemos muchas cosas qué hacer en la agencia y no podemos mantenernos aquí todo el tiempo.

—No sé que podrán hacer con ello, quizás su directora de agencia les proponga algún plan. Sin embargo, Ryoma además de ser interrogado por la prensa, no va a recibir ningún tipo de maltrato psicológico o físico, sólo lo recibe la persona que ellas ven como su enemiga.

—En ese caso yo ¿no? —Tragó saliva.

—Así es.

—Es un alivio saber que él no saldrá lastimado ni involucrado en todo esto.

—Sí, pero también debes pensar en lo que pasará contigo, Sakuno. —Bufó. —No puedes sentirte bien porque él estará a salvo, debes también preocuparte por ti.

—Lo sé, es sólo que…me dolería mucho saber que él también se encuentre así.

—Por cierto ¿No has recibido mensajes extraños el día de hoy?

—P-Pues…sólo algunos correos electrónicos. —Rió nerviosa.

—Ah esos son normales, pero ¿No te ha llegado alguna carta al apartamento el día de hoy?

—Oh…ahora que lo mencionas. —Se levantó de la cama para caminar al comedor. —Me llegó una esta mañana con mi destinatario, pero me pareció extraño porque nadie conoce éste domicilio salvo la agencia.

— ¿Y-Y qué decía?

—No la he abierto.

— ¿Quieres que vaya ahora? Si es el tipo de carta que pienso qué es, no sería bueno que la vieras.

— ¿A qué tipo de carta te refieres? —Susurró nerviosa, sosteniendo la carta en su mano temblorosa.

—Me refiero a la primera amenaza que suelen enviar ellas. Verás suelen venir escritas con…

Sakuno cayó de rodilla petrificada, provocando que el celular se escapara de sus manos, había abierto la carta mientras Tomoka le hablaba y se arrepentía de haberlo hecho. "¿Sakuno? ¡¿Estás bien?!" Se escuchaba el grito de Osakada desde el móvil. La carta a simple vista estaba escrita con tinta roja, pero el olor delataba que no se trataba precisamente de eso, sino que estaba escrita con sangre con un tipo de caligrafía similar a la que usaría un psicópata o alguien que intentaba controlar el odio que sentía hacia ella:

" **Hemos investigado sobre ti, Sakuno Ryuzaki. Sabemos a qué agencia pertenecer, dónde vives, al hospital que asistes y sabemos cuáles son tus intenciones con Ryoma. Así que no podrás escapar de nosotras.**

 **Ante eso, no permitiremos que tengas el privilegio de estar con él amorosamente, ya sea saliendo a cenar como teniendo encuentros más fortuitos por la noche.**

 **Sí no te alejas de él en estos momentos, haremos de tu vida un infierno. Si aún con estas advertencias sigues permaneciendo a su lado, tomaremos medidas extremas y te haremos pagar por todo, zorra.**

 **Debes pensar bien en lo que harás o no nos haremos responsables de lo que suceda contigo.**

— ¿Sakuno? —Insistió Tomoka gritando por el móvil.

—Aquí estoy, Tomo-Chan. —Se atrevió a hablar la castaña.

—Era una carta con sangre ¿Verdad?

—S-Sí…—Susurró triste.

—Envíame una fotografía, conozco la caligrafía de ellas, así podremos detectar quien ha sido.

—Está bien, te la mandaré después.

—No le hagas caso a sus amenazas, sólo lo hacen porque temen perder a Ryoma. —Gruñó. —Yo resolveré esto, mientras tanto no salgas del apartamento o si lo haces ve acompañada.

—E-Está bien. —Estaba al borde de las lágrimas.

Cuando colgó la llamada, no fue capaz de levantarse, sentía las piernas dormidas y su cabeza pulsaba emitiendo un sonido agudo que no podía controlar. Estaba mareada tan mareada y confusa que no era capaz de razonar lo que sucedía, si no se alejaba de Ryoma acabarían con ella, pero si lo hacía, se autodestruiría con los sentimientos que comenzaba a sentir por él. "¿Qué debo hacer?" Se preguntó nerviosa, tratando de buscar una solución a sus problemas, pero no podía. Incluso sentía como le costaba concentrarse en el lugar que se encontraba, como si de pronto viera borroso. Escuchó a lo lejos como la cerradura de la puerta se abría, luego escuchó pasos que corrían hacia ella y finalmente escuchó su nombre en la oscuridad.

Despertó acostada en su cama, un hombre de bata blanca le daba unas indicaciones al ambarino que se encontraba de espaldas a ella asintiendo y también distinguió a lo lejos como una mujer le sonreía, conocía a esa persona, pero ¿Quién era? Se focalizó en ella y trató de visualizarla con mayor claridad, entonces la distinguió…era la directora.

—Sakuno ¿Cómo te encuentras?

— ¿Q-Que pasó…? —Interrogó a Ryoma que lucia preocupado.

—Te desmayaste producto de un veneno que venía impregnado en ésta carta. —Habló Ryoma, señalándole la carta que estaba dentro de una bolsa en las que guardaban las evidencias. — ¿Quién te la envío?

— P-Pues…no lo sé. No decía de quien era. —Le dolía la cabeza, eso explicaba porque se sentía tan mareada. —Sólo salía mi nombre.

—Deberíamos llamar a la policía. —Gruñó Ryoma, presionando su puño. —O esto volverá a suceder.

—Deberíamos hacerlo, pero quizás eso traería más problemas. —Suspiró Aoi.

— ¿Problemas para la agencia o realmente para ella?

—Para ambas. —Carraspeó para tomar las riendas del asunto, Ryoma no parecía tener la intención de escucharla y era obvio, dado que él la había encontrado desmayada y había presenciado todo. —Chicos, tenemos que organizar un plan estratégico para que la agencia no sea afecta ni las grabaciones de la película, como tampoco Sakuno. Sí analizamos la carta de amenaza, los responsables de haber envenenado a Ryuzaki, deben haber sido mujeres por el modo en cómo se refieren a sí mismas en todo momento, mientras que en segundo lugar se puede inferir por el modo en cómo hablan de ti y de su relación en sí, deben ser admiradoras tuyas, por lo que…

— ¿Admiradoras mías? —Enarcó una ceja. —No parecen realmente admiradoras, esto que han escrito ha sido enfermizo.

—S-Sobre eso, Tomo-Chan me ha mencionado que efectivamente dentro de tu club de fan existen dos grupos, las que son más tranquilas como ellas y las que ella denominó "Desquiciadas", ya que harán todo por protegerte, por lo tanto son capaces de destruirme si ven que soy una amenaza para ti. —Susurró triste, sentía que la angustia se apoderaba otra vez de su garganta.

—Entonces efectivamente son fans tuyas. —Habló Aoi de nuevo. —Bueno dadas las circunstancias, les propongo que se tomen algunos días mientras hablo estos malentendidos con la prensa para que posteriormente vuelvan a grabar en la agencia…

— ¿Realmente crees que se solucionará todo en una semana? —La interrumpió Ryoma enfadado, ella no pensaba en la seguridad de la castaña.

—No es certero, pero si es necesario puedo contratar a unos guardaespaldas para que los lleven de aquí a la agencia en estos días.

—No creo que sea una solución.

—Lo sé, pero es lo que les puedo ofrecer por ahora.

—Encuentro que está bien su propuesta…—Habló Sakuno, viendo como Ryoma la fulminaba con la mirada. —No porque exista este problema dejaremos de grabar, tenemos que seguir haciéndolo. Además si nos tenemos, estaremos cayendo en el plan de ellas de interferir en nuestra rutina. Si no estamos haciendo nada malo, no deberíamos escondernos. Todo ha sido un malentendido.

—Así se habla, Sakuno. —Sonrió Aoi. — ¿Tú qué piensas, Ryoma?

—Aunque no estemos haciendo nada malo, si nos exponemos de esta manera, alguien saldrá herido. Yo creo que deberíamos demandarlos.

—Tú no saldrás herido, Ryoma-Kun. Tomo-Chan me ha dicho que como son admiradoras tuyas, no te sucederá nada.

— No me preocupa mi bienestar. —Gruñó. —Si ahora te han envenenado con una carta ¿Qué pasará después? Hasta podrían hacerte un daño irreparable. No puedo permitir eso.

—Ryoma-Kun…

" _Éstos dos se han vuelto muy cercanos" sonrió Aoi orgullosa de sus logros,_ ahora entendía porque Ryoma lucía tan preocupado por lo que estaba sucediendo, realmente no era por él, sino por ella. Había dejado de ser un narcisista y comenzaba a pensar en otra persona. Si bien no estaban saliendo como creía la prensa, sin duda había algo más entre ellos, por ello si no solucionaban ahora ese problema a posteriori ocurriría otro.

—Ahora entiendo a qué te refieres, Ryoma. Entonces lo mejor será que se tomen esta semana como habíamos acordado, mientras tanto pensaré en qué podemos hacer por la seguridad de todos.

—Está bien. —Dijeron ambos.

— ¿Me acompañas a la puerta, Ryoma? —Sonrió Aoi.

—Bien, vuelvo enseguida.

—Nos vemos, Sakuno. Qué te mejores pronto.

—Gracias, directora.

Ryoma acompañó a Aoi al recibidor en silencio, no podía contener la rabia que tenía en esos momentos, no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados esperando que la gente los dejara en paz, tenía que hacer algo pronto.

—Por cierto, Ryoma. —Lo interrumpió Aoi antes de marcharse. —He notado que la relación entre ustedes ha cambiado estas últimas semanas.

—Sólo es relación de trabajo. —Apartó su mirada avergonzado.

— ¿De verdad? Qué lástima, creí que estaba pasando algo más entre ustedes. —Se burló, mientras salía por la puerta. —Porque si fuera así, hay algo que podrías hacer para que esto no siga creciendo.

— ¿De qué habla?

—Me refiero a hacer una conferencia de prensa. —Se encogió de hombros— Una en que señales que realmente estás enamorado de Sakuno y no quieres que nadie se interponga entre ustedes. Si haces eso, tus admiradoras tendrán que entender que esto no es un simple capricho de ella y que realmente están enamorados, por lo que tendrán que ceder. —Le cerró un ojo.

—No estamos saliendo. —Bufó.

—Lo sé, pero si fuera el caso ahí tienes una solución a tu problema. —Sonrió. —Pero cómo ese no es el caso, tendré que pensar en otra solución en estos días. En fin, cuida bien a Sakuno. Nos vemos.

Ryoma se quedó sobre el umbral de la puerta pensando en lo que la directora le había mencionado "No haré eso, debe haber otra solución." Pensó, recordando la cena que habían tenido. De súbito, el sonido de un cristal acompañado de un grito de la casta lo hizo correr a su habitación. Sakuno se encontraba asustada viendo como en el suelo había una piedra gigante con una nueva nota escrita con rojo "Aléjate de Ryoma". Enfadado se inclinó sobre la ventana para ver si había alguien sospechoso, pero no encontró nada.

—Parece que esto nunca terminará. —Susurró triste la castaña. —Quizás debería irme a la casa de mi abuela…

—No te irás a ningún lado. —Sentenció, rompiendo la nota en mil pedazos.

—Pero… ¿Qué haremos, Ryoma-Kun? Ya saben nuestro domicilio.

—Tienes razón, conocen este apartamento, pero hay un lugar que no conocen. —Le dio la espalda para abrir su closet. —Empaca tus cosas, nos iremos de aquí.

— ¿Eh? ¿A dónde?

—A mi casa.

— ¿Qué? —Se sonrojó ¿Ir a la casa de Ryoma? —Pero ¿Estás segura que no la conocen?

—Estoy seguro. Además estaremos a salvo ahí a amenazas como éstas y podremos descansar realmente.

—N-No sé si sea buena idea, no quiero poner en peligro tu casa ahora.

—Confía en mí, Sakuno. Todo saldrá bien.

—Está bien, confiaré en ti. —Se sonrojó, nunca la había llamado por su nombre. — ¿Cuándo partimos?

—En una hora.

— ¿Y cómo lo harás con la prensa? —Encendió la televisión. —Algunos están rodeando la puerta del edificio.

—Tengo un plan, por lo mismo debemos salir cuanto antes.

—Está bien. —Corrió a su closet para tomar sus cosas. — ¿Estarán tus padres ahí?

—No.

— ¿Porqué? ¿Están de viaje o algo así?

—No vivo con ellos. Así que estaremos solos. —Se burló. —No creo que después de todo este tiempo eso sea un problema ¿Verdad?

—N-No lo es. —Bufó, tenía la esperanza de que habrían más personas ésta vez, ya que solía estar con él todo el tiempo, pero si no había otra alternativa, no le importaba permanecer a su lado, Ryoma ya no era el ser odioso que solía ser, ahora podía considerarlo incluso un gran amigo que no toleraría tener lejos.

Continuará….


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8** **—** **Nuestro pasado juntos**

Tras recoger sus maletas y haberse cerciorado que todo estaba en orden, caminaron rumbo al estacionamiento subterráneo, vistiendo de negro y llevando lentes de sol, deseando no ser descubiertos por alguna fan enloquecida. Para Ryoma no era nada nuevo vestir de esa manera, ya que estaba tan acostumbrado a ser seguido por sus fans lunáticas que ya llevaba incluso un par extra de lentes de sol en la cajuela del auto, en cambio Sakuno se sentía como la estrella de cine que su mejor amiga siempre mencionaba que se convertiría, el tipo de persona que no podía vivir en paz siendo perseguida por fanáticos. Suspiró una vez que se encontraron a bordo del coche, no era la situación que habría imaginado, porque en lugar de ser perseguidos deseando un autógrafo, ésta vez querían matarla.

Sakuno se sentó en el asiento del copiloto, llevando a Karupín envuelto en una sabana café, quien al igual que su dueño parecía calmado ante la situación que debería haber vivido en más de una ocasión.

—Aquí estaremos a salvo. —Anunció Ryoma abrochándose el cinturón.

—Sí. —Asintió, imitando su gesto. —E-Esto... ¿Cuánto tiempo estaremos en tu casa?

—Descuida, no será mucho tiempo. —Comenzó a dirigir el auto a la salida. —Cuando todo se calme, volveremos.

—Está bien.

—Ahora no pienses en eso. —Presionó sus manos en el volante. —Hay algo más importante de lo que debes preocuparte.

— ¿Qué es?

—Hay una gran multitud allá afuera.

— ¿Qué? ¿Y cómo lo haremos?

—Tendré que acelerar.

— Pero... ¿Y los policías? Vivimos junto a una estación, podríamos meternos en problemas.

—No pasará, están enterados del asunto, así que tenemos autorización de hacerlo.

—Pero...

— ¿Confías en mí?

— ¿Eh? ¿A qué viene esa pregunta? —Habló nerviosa, viendo como las puertas del estacionamiento comenzaban a abrirse automáticamente.

—Quiero oírlo.

—P-Por supuesto que lo hago. —Se sonrojó, su mirada conseguía intimidarla.

—Entonces cree en mis palabras, saldremos de ésta.

—Está bien, confiaré en ti.

— ¿Estás lista? —Ya podían divisar a la multitud de afuera.

—Eso creo.

—Afírmense. —Sentenció, encendiendo la radio estéreo para que no se concentrara en los gritos exteriores.

En cuestión de segundos, gracias a la contribución de los policías que mantenían a la gente resguardada tras las bandas de seguridad, Ryoma había sido capaz de salir a toda velocidad del lugar sin recibir daño alguno, salvo la castaña que temblaba en su asiento, escuchando su corazón latir a mil. "¿Estás bien?" Le preguntó el ambarino, notando como Karupin había huido de sus brazos para ubicarse en el asiento trasero maullando, de seguro lo había asfixiado durante la salida. "Estoy bien, sólo necesito tomar un poco de aire" Susurró, bajando el vidrio para que entrara aire fresco. Nunca se había subido a un auto de carreras, ni tampoco había experimentado una situación así.

Una vez que se encontraron lejos de la ciudad, Ryoma bajó la velocidad y Sakuno logró estabilizar su corazón. Al reconocer el camino de la carretera rural, sintió curiosidad hacia donde se dirigían, ya que ni siquiera se había presentado la oportunidad de consultárselo, habían salido tan abruptamente que había puesto toda su energía en empacar las maletas y salir del departamento antes que alguien sospechara su fuga. Observó a Ryoma de reojos, lucia tan concentrado en la carretera que no quería molestarlo. Sin embargo, comenzaba a inquietarle la idea de que estaban saliendo de la ciudad y ni siquiera le había notificado a su abuela de ello, cuando se enterara de lo que estaba ocurriendo, de seguro le exigiría una explicación.

—Te preguntas hacia dónde nos dirigimos ¿Verdad?

—Sí, olvidé preguntarte. —Rió nerviosa. — ¿Tu casa se encuentra fuera de la ciudad?

—Sí, se encuentra específicamente en la prefectura de Kagoshima.

— ¿Eh? Pero eso se encuentra a 15 hrs de Tokio.

—Me sorprende que estés al tanto de ello, creí que no sabías muchas cosas. —Se burló.

—Sé muchas cosas. —Refutó inflando los pómulos. —Y si estabas al tanto de ello ¿Cómo esperas que lleguemos pronto?

—Tengo todo fríamente calculado, Ryuzaki.

— ¿Qué piensas hacer?

—Nuestro primer movimiento consistirá llegar a la base aérea de mi familia, donde abordaremos mi jet privado.

— ¿Jet privado? —Enarcó una ceja. — ¿Tienes uno?

—Así es. —Le sonrió. — En un avión corriente tardaríamos aproximadamente 1 hora y 15 minutos. Pero en un jet privado sólo 30 minutos.

— ¿Treinta minutos? —Preguntó sorprendida. —No puedo creerlo.

—Ya lo verás.

Tras recorrer un prado solitario, se estacionaron frente a unos árboles y bajaron sus maletas para caminar entre la hierba fresca. Era un hermoso día, tratándose de la situación en la que se encontraban, cualquiera esperaría una ventisca o una tormenta eléctrica, pero no era el caso. Luego de esconder el automóvil bajo unas ramas, ya que vendrían a recogerlo más tarde, Ryoma la condujo hacia el centro de la pradera, donde presumía que se encontraba su base aérea, pero no más que un campo común. No obstante, tal como había mencionado un jet de color azul con las siglas F.E se encontraba estacionado en tierra, donde además un hombre con una boina negra los esperaba con una sonrisa.

—B-Buenas tardes. —Susurró Sakuno dudosa, viendo a un hombre mayor de unos cincuenta años ofreciéndose a llevar sus maletas.

—Buenas tardes. —Los saludó el conductor, acariciando a Karupín que llevaba en brazos la castaña. —Mi nombre es Shiba, un gusto conocerla. —Le sonrió a la castaña, sosteniendo sus maletas.

—El gusto es mío, mi nombre es Sakuno Ryuzaki. —Susurró sorprendida, viendo como se hacía cargo de todo ¿También tenía un chofer? — ¿Quiere que le ayude en algo?

—Descuide, puedo hacerme cargo de todo perfectamente. —Le sonrió, abriéndoles la puerta y ayudando a la castaña a subir en él. —Por cierto, Ryoma-Sama ¿Cuál será el destino de hoy? ¿Iremos donde siempre?

—No, ésta vez iremos a mi residencia.

—Está bien, como guste. —Le sonrió, ubicándose en su lugar. —Recuerden abrocharse sus cinturones, despegaremos en breves instantes.

Una vez que se encontraron en el cielo, las nubes se encontraron en su camino, Sakuno tuvo que contener la emoción de encontrarse más en contacto con ellas, nunca las había podido ver con tanta cercanía y sentía deseos de acariciarlas, ahora podía comprobar que eran ciertos los rumores sobre la semejanza que tenían con las bolitas de algodón de azúcar que vendían en los festivales o incluso podría compararlas aún más con la piel de las ovejas.

Ryoma no parecía ensimismado en el cielo como ella, más bien seguía concentrado en su celular, mientras acariciaba a Karupin en su regazo. Aún le costaba dimensionar la situación en la que se encontraba, huyendo de fans obsesionadas con sus vidas, volando en un jet privado a una ciudad practicamente desconocida…¿En qué momento su vida se había vuelto una película de acción? Además si se ponía a analizar la situación, Ryoma en esos momentos lucia como un mafioso con mucho dinero que en lugar de sentirse nervioso o preocupado ante lo que estaba sucediendo, se encontraba ensimismado en su agenda electrónica, mientras su gato dormía en su regazo con la misma tranquilidad que él. Aunque sonaba fantasioso dicho escenario, podía imaginarlo considerando que aún había cosas que no sabía del chico que se encontraba sentado a su lado. No obstante, otra parte de sí la hizo entrar en razón, luego de recordar el motivo por el que se encontraban volando sobre las nubes, huyendo de Tokio, nadie menos que ella era la causante de todo.

— ¿Te preocupa algo? Ryuzaki. —La sorprendió observándolo.

— ¿Eh? ¿Por qué? —Se sonrojó, mirando hacia otro lado.

—Hace unos minutos lucias como una niña en su primer vuelo, mirando hacia todos lados. En cambio ahora, luces como si vinieras de un funeral.

—No es así, sólo estaba pensando. —Susurró, no podía creer que se hubiera percatado de la emoción que tenía, aunque lo había disimulado bien, él la había descubierto nuevamente.

— ¿En qué? Si se puede saber.

— ¿Q-Qué significan las siglas F.E? —Preguntó, desviando el tema.

—Familia Echizen.

—Entonces... ¿No es tuyo?

—No completamente. —Sonrió un momento. —Me has descubierto. Pertenece a mi familia, de hecho Shiba es nuestro chofer hace algunos años, solía llevarme a Tokio en situaciones especiales.

—Eso quiere decir que Kagoshima es tu ciudad natal...—Murmuró dudosa, recordando que le habían mencionado que había vivido en América.

— Se podría decir que sí. —Se encogió de hombros.

— Había oído que viviste gran parte de tu infancia en América ¿Es eso verdad?

—Sí, nací en América. —Al ver su cara de sorpresa, prosiguió. — Si bien pensaban tenerme en Japón, como mi padre participaría en el Open US y estaría lejos en navidad, mi madre quiso sorprenderlo y viajó sin su consentimiento. Ninguno de los dos esperaba mi llegada en vísperas de navidad, así que fue una sorpresa. —Al ver su rostro de sorpresa, asintió a sus pensamientos. —Así es, nací un 24 de diciembre a media noche.

—Recuerdo ese día como si fuera ayer. —Intervino Shiba en su relato, recordando la situación. —Yo acompañé a la señora a América. Por un momento pensé que no lo lograríamos, ya que no estaba permitido que las mujeres viajaran embarazadas a otra nación, menos considerando que Rinko-Sama no tenía los permisos de su doctor. No obstante, logró ingeniárselas para ocultar su vientre con un gran disfraz y burlar a los guardias del aeropuerto. Ya sabe, nadie le puede decir que no a la Señora Rinko. —Rió viendo a Ryoma por el espejo.

—Ni mucho menos mi padre. —Bufó.

—Quizás tu madre presentía que ibas a nacer y quería estar junto a tu padre. —Susurró la castaña.

—Es posible, Rinko-Sama siempre ha acertado en sus premoniciones. —Le cerró un ojo.

—Quien sabe. —Suspiró el ambarino. —En fin, cinco años más tarde viajamos de regreso a Japón y regresamos a Kagoshima, donde crecí el resto de mis días. Salvo en algunas ocasiones que debía regresar a América.

—Por asuntos deportivos. —Le cerró un ojo Shiba.

—Ya veo. —Sonrió la castaña. —Ahora que recuerdo cuando era niña solía venir a Kagoshima con mis padres. Ya que mi abuela vivía ahí en esa época.

— ¿De verdad? ¿Cómo se llamaba su abuela? —Le preguntó interesado Shiba.

—Sumire Ryuzaki.

—Oh podrá ser que ella...—Susurró Shiba.

— ¿Eh? ¿La conoce?

—Pues verá, el Señor Nanjiro tenía una amiga que se apellidaba Ryuzaki. De hecho, gracias a ella logró ser reconocido en el mundo del espectáculo.

—Ryoma-kun me habló de ella, pero no sabía que se apellidaba Ryuzaki. —Murmuró sorprendida. —Creí que la estaba confundiendo con alguien más.

—Ahora que lo pienso, ella tenía una nieta de la edad de Ryoma. Estoy seguro que tenemos una fotografía de dicho encuentro en casa, si gusta se la puedo enseñar mañana.

—Está bien. —Sonrió. — ¿En qué piensas, Ryoma-kun?

—No es nada. —Bostezó.

Los recuerdos de su infancia brotaron otra vez, si bien Sakuno le recordaba a la castaña con la que jugaba de pequeño, creía que no era más que una mera coincidencia. Esa niña de cabello corto que conoció en el campo de girasoles de la mansión, siempre había creído que pertenecía a una familia similar a la suya o si era la hija de algún jardinero que había sido despedido, ya que jamás había vuelto a verla.

Tras haber abandonado el camino de nubes, Shiba anunció que habían llegado a su destino, esperando que el ambarino diera las órdenes de siempre, sin embargo al no escuchar una respuesta a sus palabras, volteo a ver qué sucedía. "Está dormido..." Susurró la castaña sonrojada, señalando como Ryoma dormía en su hombro profundamente. Para su extrañeza, Shiba se inmutó a sonreír señalando que el ambarino no solía dormirse en cualquier persona, por lo que debía confiar plenamente en ella. Esperando que despertara pronto, le mencionó que mientras bajaría a estirar las piernas y aprovecharía la oportunidad de trasladar el equipaje al automóvil que los esperaba.

—Esto...Ryoma-kun. —Intentó moverlo, sintiendo su aliento cerca de ella. —Hemos llegado a Kagoshima.

— ¿Kagoshima...? —Susurró aún con los ojos cerrados.

—Sí, a tu tierra natal. —Le sonrió, tratando de despertarlo.

—Ryuzaki...

— ¿Sí?

—Tienes el cabello demasiado largo. —Se burló, apartándose de ella para dejar escapar un bostezo.

— ¿Eh? ¿Qué tiene mi cabello? —Gruñó.

—No es nada. —Se encogió de hombros. —Por cierto ¿Dónde está Karupin?

—Salió con Shiba.

—Ya veo, entonces es hora que nosotros también lo hagamos.

—S-Sí. —Susurró pensativa.

— ¿Vienes o no? —La miró a los ojos. — ¿O quieres que nos quedemos un momento más a solas? —Le sonrió maliciosamente, viendo como se sonrojaba. —Si ese es el caso, éste no es el lugar adecuado, existen otros lugares en casa.

— ¡¿De qué estás hablando?! —Su rostro se volvió rojo escarlata. —No estaba pensando en eso.

—Como digas.

Luego de haber salido y dado los agradecimientos correspondientes a Shiba, partieron rumbo a la casa del ambarino en un automóvil último modelo. El clima en Kagoshima era más cálido que en Tokio a esas horas, iban a ser cerca de las dos de la tarde y comenzaban a sentirse hambrientos, incluso Karupin. "Dentro de pocos minutos llegaremos" Le anunció Ryoma, leyendo el pensamiento de ambos, el pequeño felino que se encontraba en los brazos de la castaña emitió un maullido ante sus palabras y Sakuno sólo asintió. Si bien se encontraba hambrienta, se encontraba ensimismada en el paisaje que se veía tras la ventana, ya que habían pasado tantos años desde que no visitaba dicha ciudad que aún se maravillaba por lo hermoso que era. La ciudad estaba rodeada de majestuosas palmeras, grandes edificios y un cielo tan celeste, semejante a un manto celestial que podía velar por ellos. Y también, divisaba a lo lejos el volcán Sakurajima, el cual alguna vez había sido una gran isla.

Después de unos minutos de retraso producto del tráfico, dejando atrás la ciudad, Ryoma la dirigió a las profundidades de un bosque flanqueado de árboles de cerezo, donde aún vivían personas en Minkas siguiendo las tradiciones culturales de Japón, tal como lo hacía su abuela antes de que se marcharan a Tokio. Ahí en medio del bosque, se encontraba la casa de Ryoma, una gran infraestructura digna de envidiar, si bien parecía seguir los lineamientos del pasado, aún así se veía reconfortadle.

Una vez que se encontraron en el interior de la casa, dejaron sus zapatos en sus respectivos lugares y se acomodaron en la sala principal, donde Ryoma invitó a la castaña a sentarse en un sillón mientras se servía un vaso de agua.

—Aquí es. —Suspiró el ambarino agotado. —Quizás es algo anticuada, pero

—No es anticuada, es maravillosa. —Sonrió la castaña. —Estar aquí me recuerda a la casa de mi abuela.

—Qué buen referente.

—No digo de mala manera. —Rió nerviosa —Me refiero a un lugar acogedor, libre de tecnología, siguiendo las tradiciones de nuestra cultura. Es realmente grandiosa. — Miró a su alrededor emocionada. —Sin embargo, no creí que te gustaría una casa de este tipo, sinceramente creí que preferías una más tecnológica.

—No es la primera vez que me lo mencionan, al parecer suelo dar esa impresión. —Tomó un sorbo de su vaso. —Si estás imaginando que he traído a mis novias aquí, estás equivocada.

— ¿Eh? No he insinuado eso. —Se sonrojó ¿Ahora podía leer sus pensamientos?

—No he traído a ninguna chica a esta casa, si te lo preguntabas. —Se levantó para abrir las persianas, permitiendo que se viera un hermoso jardín con una pequeña pileta artificial. —Sólo mi familia y mi mejor amigo.

— ¿T-Tienes un mejor amigo?

—Sí ¿Acaso creías que no tenía amigos?

—No estoy diciendo eso. Sólo pensaba que por tu personalidad, no tenías muchos. —Se burló, viendo como hacía una mueca. Y se acercó a él, viendo como acariciaba a Karupin sentado en el suelo. — ¿Y cómo se llama?

— ¿Quién?

—Tu mejor amigo.

—Momoshiro Takeshi. —Se sonrojó, no esperaba que se interesara por eso.

— ¿Y hace cuánto se conocen?

— ¿Por qué quieres saberlo?

—Yo siempre te he hablado de Tomo-Chan y

—No es una razón para hacerlo.

—No, pero creí que...—Susurró avergonzada, sintiéndose intimidada por su mirada nuevamente. —Lo siento, no lo preguntaré de nuevo. —Encendió el celular, viendo como cientos de mensajes se apoderaban de la pantalla, destacando entre ellos una notificación que le mostraba diez llamadas pérdidas de su abuela. Por ello, sin pensarlo se levantó para caminar hacia el interior, de seguro estaba preocupada.

— ¿Qué harás?

—Debo llamar a mi abuela.

—No lo hagas. —La siguió.

— ¿Porqué? Debo hacerlo, de seguro se ha enterado de lo que sucede en las noticias.

—Aunque sea así, no deberías tener tu celular encendido, podrían encontrarnos.

— ¿Eh? Pero tú lo has encendido

—Lo he desactivado y he cogido otro en su reemplazo.

—Y-Yo no tengo otro.

—Yo te daré otro. —Buscó en su bolsillo.

— ¿Eh? Pero...necesito comunicarme con mi abuela y mis amigas.

—Puedes llamar a Osakada y tu abuela aquí. —Le entregó un aparato nuevo. —Y sobre Tachibana, yo me encargo.

— ¿Tienes su número?

—Pues verás...Tachibana es la novia de Momo-Sempai.

— ¿Eh? ¿En serio? Entonces ustedes ya se conocían. —Susurró, reflexionando acerca de las conversaciones que había tenido con ella, parecía conocerlo muy bien y siempre había creído que era por su popularidad.

—Sí, asistimos a la misma Preparatoria, los tres. Creí que te lo había mencionado.

—No lo hizo.

—Bueno, Momo-Sempai ya está enterado de todo y se lo informará a Tachibana. —Tomó sus maletas y se dirigió a las escaleras. —Te enseñaré tu habitación para que realices tus llamadas tranquila.

—Está bien.

Al seguirlo a la planta alta, sintió bajo sus pies el tatami extenderse a lo largo del pasillo, hace mucho tiempo que no estaba en una casa de ese estilo, de hecho su departamento compartido no contaba con Tatami y era frío como el hielo. Ryoma se detuvo frente a una fusuma (puertas de papel) de color caoba que tenía diseños de árboles otoñales. "Aquí es" Le anunció, desplazando las puertas para enseñarle su habitación. Una vez que se encontraron en su interior, Ryoma le enseñó los guardarropa donde podía dejar sus cosas, el balcón que tenía hacia el exterior, la sala de estar en la que podía ver televisión o leer si deseaba, el baño con el que contaba en una habitación contigua y finalmente el lugar en que dormiría, una habitación grande con adornos del Periodo Nara con una hermosa vista al jardín y una cama futón cómoda ubicada en el centro, que era flanqueada por dos pequeñas lámparas de papel.

Tras terminar con el tour completo, Ryoma le anunció que iría a comer lo que Shiba les había dejado en la cocina, ya que se moría de hambre. Por ello, le había mencionado que una vez que terminara con sus respectivas llamadas, podía bajar a la sala principal a hacer lo mismo. "Está bien, bajaré enseguida" Le agradeció la castaña a la distancia, viendo como el ambarino ya había salido de la habitación. Luego de deslizar la puerta y acostarse en su cama, cogió el celular que le había entregado y marcó el número de su abuela, esperando que le contestara aunque era un número desconocido, dado que no solía responder a ese tipo de números.

— ¿Diga?

—Abuela, soy yo.

—Sakuno, te he llamado cientos de veces ¿Dónde estás? ¿Por qué no has contestado el teléfono? ¿Y de quién es éste? —Respondió molesta.

—Me encuentro en Kagoshima. —Se atrevió a decir, escuchando el silencio incómodo de su abuela. —Éste teléfono le pertenece a Ryoma-Kun, mi compañero de agencia.

— ¿Kagoshima? ¿Cómo has podido salir de la ciudad sin siquiera informármelo? Además he oído a través de los medios que la relación que tienes con ese compañero de agencia que tanto mencionas ha traspasado los límites laborales ¿Es cierto que están saliendo? —Preguntó alertada. —Merezco una explicación, Sakuno.

—Es una larga historia. —Rió nerviosa.

—Te escucho.

—Pues...en primer lugar, no estamos saliendo. Todo fue un malentendido, sólo nos habíamos reunido a celebrar por nuestros logros en un Restaurante. Ya que, ambos habíamos participado en la obra anual de teatro que se realiza en el hospital a los niños con capacidades especiales y había sido un gran éxito. —Suspiró. —Alguien que nos vio cenando juntos, subió una fotografía de nosotros a los medios, provocando que las fans de Ryoma-Kun se enteraran y...

— No me digas que has estado recibiendo amenazas... —Susurró preocupada. — ¿Tu agencia está enterada de esto?

—Sí, lo está. De hecho, la directora nos había propuesto que nos alejáramos de los medios por un tiempo hasta que todo volviera a la normalidad. No obstante, debido a los daños que recibí producto de las fans, Ryoma-Kun me ofreció una segunda opción. —Ahora que lo pensaba, no se lo había ofrecido, simplemente lo había anunciado.

—Esa segunda opción... ¿Se vincula con tu estadía en Kagoshima?

—Sí, ya que es su tierra natal. Decía que podíamos quedarnos en su casa hasta que todo pasara.

—Ahora que lo pienso, ese apellido que ha estado en los medios estos días se me hace familiar, más ahora considerando que se encuentran en Kagoshima. —Murmuró pensativa. —Sé que lo he escuchado antes.

—Abuela sobre eso...—Su corazón comenzó a latir a mil, quizás Shiba tenía razón. — ¿Tú conociste a Nanjiro Echizen?

— ¿Eh?

—Nanjiro Echizen es el padre de Ryoma-Kun, quien me ha mencionado que curiosamente él tenía una amiga que se apellidaba Ryuzaki, la cual permitió que se hiciera reconocido gracias a una fotografía que le tomó siendo periodista. Antes no habría relacionado ésta historia contigo, dado que podría tratarse de cualquier otra periodista, sin embargo el día de hoy me han revelado que su apellido era "Ryuzaki" y me hizo dudar acerca de ello. —Tomó aire. —Quizás sea sólo una mera coincidencia y...

—No es sólo una coincidencia, Sakuno. Realmente conocí a Nanjiro Echizen. Ahora entiendo de donde se me hacía familiar ese nombre, claro él tenía un hijo de tu edad. De hecho, ustedes jugaban juntos cuando eran pequeños.

— ¿Qué? Eso es imposible...

—No lo es, quizás no lo recuerdes porque en esa época habías perdido a tus padres recientemente. Pero después del accidente, viviste un tiempo en Kagoshima, dos años para ser precisos. En ese tiempo, Nanjiro me invitó a su casa en las afueras de la ciudad, era una casa tan grande que tenía un enorme jardín de girasoles en su interior, donde amabas ir. Entonces, conociste a Ryoma.

—No puede ser...recuerdo haber soñado con ese maravilloso lugar y con un niño de cabello negro que llevaba una gorra, no puedo creer que haya sido él. —Susurró confundida ¿Realmente había sido verdad?

—Los juegos del destino. —Rió su abuela. —Como decía tu abuelo, a veces las jugarretas del destino pueden conectarte con personas que ni imaginabas tener una conexión. Es curioso ¿no?

—Pero...aún me queda una duda, si Nanjiro era tu amigo ¿Porqué no lo mencionaste jamás?

—Tuvimos una discusión hace años.

— ¿Y no volvieron a contactarse?

—No, siempre fuimos muy orgullosos.

—Ah ya veo. —Se preguntaba qué tipo de discusión habían tenido para decidir no volver a verse nunca más. —Abuela...si pudieras volver a verlo ¿Lo harías?

— ¿Qué tipo de pregunta es esa?

—Digo si volvieran a encontrarse ¿Solucionarían sus problemas?

—Es probable.

Al terminar la llamada, Sakuno en lugar de contactarse con Tomoka, sintió la necesidad de bajar al primer piso, preguntándose si el ambarino estaba enterado de la relación que habían tenido sus familiares o si recordaba que habían sido amigos de la infancia, no podía creer que eso fuera posible.

Luego de localizar su plato en el microondas, lo tomó y lo llevó al comedor, donde se encontraba Ryoma sentado frente a la televisión viendo un partido de tenis de América. Aún le costaba creer que se hubieran conocido en el pasado.

— ¿Ya hiciste todas las llamadas? —Preguntó sin voltear a verla.

—Sólo he llamado a mi abuela, más tarde me comunicaré con Tomo-Chan.

— ¿Ha sucedido algo? —Se acercó hacia ella, notando que su voz temblaba.

— L-Lo que dijo Shiba-San…era cierto. —Tragó saliva.

— ¿A qué te refieres? Ryuzaki.

—Mi abuela conocía a tu padre. Ella fue la periodista de la que hablaban. —Tomó un sorbo de agua, no podía controlar su corazón. —Además, me mencionó que nosotros nos conocimos cuando éramos pequeños...— Al ver su rostro de perplejidad, decidió continuar. —Siempre tuve visiones de esos días en un campo de girasoles, no obstante creía que eran parte de un sueño y no eran reales. No obstante, ahora que mi abuela me lo ha contado he comenzado a recordar acerca de ello. No lo recuerdas ¿Verdad?

—Entonces realmente eras esa niña...

— ¿Eh?

—La primera vez que te vi, me recordaste a ella. Pero pensé que eran ideas mías.

—Creí que no lo recordabas como yo. —Se sonrojó.

—En esa época llevabas el cabello corto.

—Sí, solía llevarlo de ese modo. Pero después cambié de opinión. —Fingió una sonrisa, tratando de controlar los sentimientos que tenía en ese momento. —Y tú...llevabas siempre una gorra que superaba el tamaño de tu cabeza.

—Sí, le pertenecía a mi hermano. Después tuve la mía.

—Ahora lo recuerdo...siempre decías que querías superar a tu hermano. Eso quiere decir que en ese tiempo ya amabas el tenis ¿no?

—Sí. —Sonrió nostálgico. —Como tú amabas los girasoles.

— ¿Eh? ¿Recuerdas eso?

—Como olvidarlo, soñabas con tener un jardín como el nuestro, rodeado de girasoles.

—Sí...—Sonrió. —Aún así, me cuesta creerlo. Es decir, si mi abuela y tu padre no se hubieran peleado, quizás habríamos sido amigos de la infancia.

— ¿Ese fue el motivo por el que te marchaste?

— ¿No sabías que habían peleado?

—No, sólo recuerdo que te veía todos los días y un día, desapareciste. —Susurró, recordando ese día que había regresado al campo de los girasoles y ya no se encontraba. —Por cierto, me ha llegado una invitación.

— ¿De quién?

—De mis padres, se han enterado que nos encontramos aquí y quieren que los vayamos a visitar.

— ¿Tus padres siguen en Kagoshima?

—Sí, en el mismo lugar en el que nos conocimos.

—Ya veo. —Quizás si iba a ese lugar, podía encontrar la manera de solucionar las cosas entre su abuela y Nanjiro. — ¿Cuándo iremos?

—Iríamos mañana a medio día. —Susurró vacilante.

— ¿No quieres ir? —Preguntó confusa.

—No lo sé.

—Estaba pensando...si vamos, podríamos investigar acerca de nuestro pasado.

— ¿El nuestro o el de nuestros familiares?

—Ambos. Además...me gustaría volver a ver el campo de girasoles.

—Está bien, entonces iremos mañana. —Levantó los platos de la mesa y los dejó en el lavavajillas. —Ahora ¿Quieres ir a recorrer el lugar?

Cuando Ryoma le había propuesto recorrer el lugar, la castaña pensaba que se refería a explorar Kagoshima como cualquier otra persona habría imaginado en su lugar, sin embargo el ambarino tenía otros planes en su mismo recinto.

Ryoma la guío en las profundidades del bosque, enseñándole que si bien le había mostrado el interior de su casa en cuanto a nivel de infraestructura, no le había mencionado que el terreno en sí era dos veces más grande que su propia casa, teniendo incluso una cancha de tenis en su patio trasero si se podía llamar así, una piscina temperada y unas termas sólo para él.

— ¿Y no los arriendas? Deberías hacerlo, así ganarías dinero, considerando lo costoso que debe ser mantenerlas.

—No es necesario, tengo dinero suficiente para mantenerlo. Además si vinieran personas, acabarían con la paz de éste sitio y no es lo que deseo. Prefiero la soledad que la compañía.

—Ah ya veo.

—Sin embargo, como eres mi invitada. —Desvió su mirada, sin saber cómo decirlo. —En estas circunstancias puedes usarlas.

— ¿T-Te refieres a las termas? —Se sonrojó

—Sí.

— ¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Lo harás?

—Quizás, ahora que hay tiempo. —Sonrió maliciosamente. —No obstante, debo advertirte que no son separadas.

— ¿Eh? Es decir que tendríamos que utilizar la misma...

—Así es.

—Si es así, no lo haré. No he venido con traje de baño...y —Se sonrojó.

— Entonces no te queda otra alternativa.

— ¿Dé qué hablas? —Su rostro se volvió rojo color escarlata.

—Ya sabes, la otra opción. —Se acercó a jugar con su cabello.

—No me bañaré desnuda. —Gruñó, apartándose de él.

—Qué lástima, esperaba verte así ésta vez. —Le sonrió con malicia.

—No lo harás, pervertido.

—Estaba bromeando, ya he pensado en otra cosa. —Bufó. —Shiba te irá comprar un traje de baño mañana.

— ¿Un traje de baño? Pero...no sabe mi talla.

—No hay que ser un genio para saberlo. —Se encogió de hombros. — Eres tan predecible, Ryuzaki.

— No es así.

—Sé todo acerca de ti. Sólo me falta saber cuánto calzas. —Miró sus pies. —Y estimo que son 36.

— ¿Eh? ¿Cómo sabes eso? —Se sonrojó apartándose de él.

—Simplemente lo sé. —Se encogió de hombros.

—Bueno, he aprendido algo nuevo de ti.

— ¿Qué sería? —Hizo una sonrisa burlona.

—No eres sólo un pervertido, también eres un psicópata.

—Aunque lo sea, no creo que pienses mucho en ello. Considerando que has decidido venir a Kagoshima conmigo, aún sabiendo que estaríamos solos.

—E-Eso fue porque...no tenía otra alternativa.

—Aun así, no deberías haber aceptado sabiendo cómo soy. Creo que no me conoces tanto como crees, Ryuzaki.

—Puedo irme ahora.

—No puedes.

—Si puedo, soy capaz de decidir por mí misma.

—Inténtalo, no llegarás muy lejos. —Se hizo a un lado.

—T-Tienes razón. —Infló los pómulos indignados.

—Ahora debes asumir las consecuencias de tus decisiones.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

Sin pensarlo, Ryoma la tomó en sus brazos y la llevó de regreso a su casa, aunque la castaña le gritaba que la soltara, él parecía disfrutar lo que hacía. Luego de haber cerrado la entrada de la puerta principal, la llevó a la segunda planta hasta depositarla en su colchón. Sakuno sintió su corazón latir, mientras él se inclinaba sobre ella ¿Qué estaba tramando? Intentó zafarse de sus brazos, pero él hizo caso omiso a sus quejidos. _"He venido a dejarte en tu habitación, como debería hacerlo con cualquier otra invitada". Susurró,_ apartándose de su lado, viendo como la castaña sentía que su corazón se iba a salir por su pecho.

— ¿Eso es todo?

—Sí, al menos que quieras servicio especial a la habitación.

—No, gracias.

—Está bien, hasta mañana.

Una vez que se encontró fuera de la habitación, Sakuno escuchó como el ambarino se reía a carcajadas en el pasillo, realmente disfrutaba de su sufrimiento ¿A eso se refería con que era tan predecible? No sabía cual esperaba que fuera su reacción, si un chico la llevaba de esa manera a su habitación, cualquiera habría reaccionado de la misma manera ante tal atrevimiento. Aunque se había llevado el susto de su vida, aún así debía admitir que comenzaba a sentirse atraída hacia cierto chico, más de lo que hubiera imaginado en un principio. Por lo mismo, le costaba creer que esa persona que se encontraba en la habitación contigua, era el mismo chico de quién se había sentido atraída en su niñez.

Por eso motivo, necesitaba volver a ese lugar en donde se habían conocido, dado que quizás de esa manera podría recordar con más claridad lo que habían vivido en ese tiempo.

Continuará... 


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

Despertó con los maullidos de Karupin, no sabía en qué momento había llegado, pero ahí estaba a su lado quejándose por haberlo aplastado. "Lo siento, no te vi" Le susurró y acarició su lomo. No sabía en qué momento se había dormido, sólo tenía recuerdos difusos de lo que había sido la noche anterior, en la cual se había puesto el pijama y le había escrito un mensaje a Tomoka explicándole la situación. Sin embargo, no era consciente de cuando se había desconectado de la realidad, ya que tenía planeado leer su ejemplar libro "Romeo y Julieta" de William Shakespeare que permanecía bajo Karupin, demostrando las intenciones que había tenido de leerlo. Suspiró, no sabía qué horas eran, pero ya sentía que había dormido demasiado. Así que luego de dejar a Karupin dormir sobre el almohadón, caminó sobre el tatami para dirigirse al guardarropa para ordenar la vestimenta que llevaría aquel día, considerando que estaban invitados a la casa de los padres de Ryoma. No es como si fuera una cita o algo por estilo, pero no veía a la Familia Echizen hace un tiempo, por lo que no quería lucir mal en una ocasión así. Tras elegir la vestimenta apropiada, se deslizó hacia el baño y se preparó para darse una ducha.

El agua era tan cálida que por un momento se sintió seducida por ella en la medida que recorría su cuerpo, se sentía tan bien que podría quedarse una eternidad allí y no le importaría. Lavó su cabello con delicadeza y tomó una botellita de acondicionador que había junto a la ventana, luego de haberse lavado con shampo. Su cabello ahora olía a uvas, le generó sorpresa, el hecho de que Ryoma no sólo amaba la Ponta, sino que también le gustaba la esencia de uvas. Incluso ahora tenía deseos de preguntarle "¿Porqué tienes una obsesión con las uvas?", pero de seguro evadiría su pregunta y saldría con otras respuestas sin sentido, después de todo él era así.

Luego de vestirse con su mejor ropa, planeaba bajar las escaleras hechizada por el delicioso aroma que se sentía en el pasillo, no obstante ese olor peculiar le recordó a los desayunos que tenía con su mejor amiga y entonces se percató que aún no le daba señales de vida. Por ello, tomó su nuevo celular y marcó el número que se sabía de memoria. A los pocos minutos, Tomoka contestó con un tono de paranoia "¡¿Quién es?!" la escuchó, de seguro había estado recibiendo muchas llamadas de desconocidos después de lo que había sucedido con ella.

—Soy yo, Tomo-Chan. Habla Sakuno.

— ¡¿Sakuno!? —El tono de su voz amenazante había cambiado al normal, aparentaba estar sorprendida por su llamada. — ¡Al fin llamas! ¿Estás bien? Te he llamado miles de veces, creía que te había pasado algo, es un alivio tener noticias tuyas.

—Sí, lo estoy. Lamento no haberte respondido, es que Ryoma me ha pedido que por seguridad no contactara a nadie y dejara de utilizar mi celular. Por ello, me ha dado éste en su reemplazo.

—Ya veo. —Bajó la voz, advirtió que estaba haciendo un escándalo que podía ser oído por sus vecinos. —No podía esperar menos de Ryoma-sama. Es un genio, no se me habría ocurrido hacer algo así. Por cierto ¿Dónde estás? —Preguntó.

—mmm pues…verás estoy fuera de Tokio.

—Mejor no me digas exactamente donde, podrían intervenir el teléfono y quién sabe qué harían. Las fans de Ryoma están dementes, si supieras lo que han hecho desde que te fuiste. —Suspiró. —Lo bueno es que estás bien.

—Sí, lo estoy. Pero ¿Qué hay de ti, tomo-chan? ¿Te han acosado?

—Algo así. —Rió, pero luego habló con serenidad. —Pero tranquila, estaba preparada para ello. Han venido a nuestro departamento un par de veces, pero les he dicho que no sabía nada de ti y si lo supiera, tampoco lo haría. Así que descuida, nadie se enterará de tu paradero.

—Gracias, tomo-chan.

—Por cierto, tu abuela me ha llamado muchas veces ¿te has podido comunicar con ella?

—Sí, lo he hecho.

— ¿Y bien?

—Ella tenía una idea errónea de lo que estaba pasando, creía que había algo entre Ryoma-kun y yo.

— ¿Esa es una idea errónea? —Se burló. —Yo creo que es bastante acertada.

—N-No es así. —Se sonrojó. —Nosotros sólo somos buenos compañeros de agencia.

— ¿Sólo eso? Yo creo que hay algo más.

—No lo es.

—Como digas, pero yo creo que las ideas de tu abuela no son tan equivocadas. —Rió.

—Con respecto a mi abuela, descubrí algo más.

— ¿Qué es? —Preguntó preocupada. —A propósito de esto ¿Ella sabe cuál es tu paradero?

—Sí ¿Por qué?

—Es peligroso.

—Ella no se lo dirá a nadie.

—No es por eso, sino porque algunas personas saben intervenir teléfonos y es posible que lo estén haciendo con personas que son cercanas a ti.

—Entonces… ¿tú crees que podrían haberlo descubierto? —Su corazón comenzó a latir, si era así debería hacer algo. — ¡¿Debería decirle a Ryoma-Kun?!

—Averiguaré si se ha infiltrado algo y si es el caso, te llamaré a este número. Mientras tanto, tomen todas las precauciones necesarias para que esto no se vuelva a repetir.

—Está bien, gracias otra vez.

—Por nada, estamos en contacto.

Posterior a haber colgado, Sakuno se quedó pensativa sobre lo que había hablado con Tomoka, teniendo incertidumbre sobre qué hacer, quizás debía comentarle al ambarino, pero al mismo tiempo temía que él se molestara con ella por no haber tenido cuidado. Sin embargo ¿Quién hubiera imaginado algo tan descabellado como intervenir un teléfono para encontrar su paradero? ¿Quién podría ser tan demente para ello? Esperaba que no fuera el caso y ésta vez no lo hubieran hecho.

El sonido de unos pasos la hizo reaccionar, provocando que su corazón latiera a mil, olvidando por completo que no se encontraba sola. "Ryuzaki ¿Estás despierta?" Le preguntó la sombra del ambarino que se encontraba tras la fusuma (puerta de papel). "Sí, ya lo estoy" susurró la castaña, levantándose de la cama para desplazar la puerta y encontrarse con él vestido tan elegante como solía hacerlo en la agencia.

—Buenos días, Ryoma-Kun.

—Buenos días ¿Haz dormido bien? —Preguntó, acabando con la distancia que había entre ellos y cruzando el umbral que los separaba.

—Sí… ¿Qué haces? —Lo observó dirigirse a la ventana para abrirla.

—Sólo la abro para que entre viento fresco. —Entonces advirtió el pequeño felino que se encontraba dormido en su cama. —No esperaba encontrar a Karupin aquí.

—Yo tampoco, me sorprendió esta mañana. Me pregunto por donde habrá entrado, si tenía las ventanas cerradas. —Murmuró.

—Hay una respuesta lógica para eso. —Sonrió, caminando hacia el guardarropa que se encontraba junto a la pared, notando por el rabillo de sus ojos como ella lo observaba confundida. —Aquí está. —Anunció para que ella se acercara, mostrándole un pequeño agujero en la pared del tamaño de Karupin.

—Ese agujero no parece haberse formado producto de un accidente, al contrario tiene forma de…

—Lo hemos hecho para que Karupin tenga acceso a distintas habitaciones. —Asintió Ryoma, viendo su cara de sorpresa.

—Oh ya veo.

—Verás, esta casa ha sido construida de acuerdo a mis necesidades, si bien vivo solo con Karupin, aún así he diseñado algunas habitaciones para huéspedes, como es el caso de ésta. —Caminó hacia el pasillo. —Y las otras que se encuentran en este pasillo. No suelo recibir muchos invitados, pero hay ocasiones en qué vienen mi familia y necesitábamos tener habilitadas ciertas habitaciones. Por ello, teniendo en consideración que Karupin sólo vive conmigo, he decidido permitirle el acceso a cada una de las habitaciones, ya que el fusumi no es fácil de mover para un gato.

—Tienes razón, no había pensado en eso.

—Sin embargo, él no suele invadir habitaciones con personas ajenas a la familia.

—Quizás es porque me conoce ahora.

—Es posible.

— ¿Y ese agujero hacia dónde va dirigido? O más bien ¿de dónde proviene?

—Proviene de mi habitación. No obstante, no quiere decir que esté flanqueado de agujeros, sino que es simplemente uno sólo que se conecta por medio de túneles hacia las demás.

—Ya veo. —Sonrió, le sorprendió que el ambarino fuera tan considerado de brindarle espacio a Karupin de esa manera. De alguna manera, si tenía su lado humano después de todo, un lado tierno que nadie conocía y ella había tenido el privilegio de conocer. —Qué lindo de tu parte considerar a Karupin en tus planes cuando diseñaste la casa.

—Si bien Karupin es parte de mi familia y tiene derecho a desplazarse por donde desee, no siempre estuvo dentro de mis planes hacer esos túneles. —Suspiró, dirigiéndola al pasillo. — Como deseaba una casa tradicional, investigué que la mayoría de ellas tenían contemplado algunos túneles de la recamara que conectaban algunas habitaciones, por ello pensé que para que no fueran hechas en vano, teniendo en cuenta que una persona no podría escabullirse en ellos, como los viejos castillos medievales, sería una mejor idea hacer que él si pudiera beneficiarse de eso. —Se detuvo en la escalera. —Bien, es hora de ir a desayunar. Pronto vendrá Shiba por nosotros, así que debemos estar listos.

—Oh es verdad, debemos apresurarnos. —Estaba tan ensimismada con la historia del diseño de la casa que no había pensando en el tiempo que transcurría mientras ellos hablaban.

Una vez que bajaron a la planta baja de la casa, ambos se sentaron alrededor de una larga mesa que esperaba por ellos con la comida servida, lo que le sorprendió a la castaña, ya que no había rastro de Shiba y si el ambarino lo había hecho, quería decir que la esperaba hace mucho y no le había dicho que aguardaba por ella. Luego de platicar sobre las cosas que Tomoka le había mencionado, Ryoma la tranquilizó diciéndole que nadie los encontraría en ese lugar, porque nadie salvo sus familiares estaban enterados de donde se encontraban y él mismo se había asegurado de que nadie interviniera su llamada, por lo que era una línea segura.

Tras haber asegurado la casa, ambos salieron al exterior, donde Shiba los esperaba en un automóvil negro. "Buenos días ¿Durmió bien? Señorita Ryuzaki" Le preguntó amablemente y ella asintió a su pregunta con una sonrisa, de hecho hace tiempo no dormía así de bien. Karupin se apoderó de los brazos de Ryoma, mientras él lo acariciaba. Sakuno bostezó, si bien había dormido profundamente, aún tenía deseos de dormir nuevamente, sin embargo estaba ansiosa por reencontrarse con los padres del ambarino, con los cuales había interactuado alguna vez cuando era pequeña y podría volver a ver el maravilloso lugar donde solía pasar gran parte del tiempo jugando. "Por cierto, señorita. He encontrado la fotografía que le he mencionado". Le mencionó Shiba, mirándola por el espejo, consiguiendo no sólo captar su atención, sino también de Ryoma que se sorprendió ante tal comentario. "Aquí tienen" sonrió, entregándoles una fotografía que tenía en el bolsillo de su chaqueta. La castaña la tomó en sus manos nerviosa, mientras el ambarino se dedicaba a observarla a su lado, efectivamente se trataba de esa fotografía que recordaba que les habían tomado alguna vez. Ambos identificaron a las personas que estaban en ella, por el lado izquierdo se encontraba Sumire sonriendo de brazos cruzados, mientras a su lado derecho se encontraba una pareja, un hombre que llevaba una playera de color amarillo con palmeras y una mujer de cabello corto castaño que sonreía tomando su mano. Pero no estaban sólo ellos, también se podían identificar a sí mismos ubicados en el centro de la fotografía, Sakuno sonreía avergonzada a la cámara llevando un girasol en su mano izquierda y Ryoma apenas miraba a la cámara, porque la gorra había cubierto su mirada en ese preciso momento.

—Mi abuela lucía tan joven en esta fotografía. —Sonrió Sakuno nostálgica.

—Y mis padres igual. —Contempló Ryoma, sin saber qué decir, realmente era ella…esa pequeña en la que pensó gran parte de su vida.

—Realmente llevaba el cabello demasiado corto. —Susurró, acariciando la fotografía.

—Y ahora es demasiado largo. —Se burló. —Te gustan los extremos, eh.

— ¡No es así! —Gruñó avergonzada, viendo como él se reía. —Sin embargo, lo prefiero como está ahora. Se ve mejor.

—Estoy de acuerdo contigo. —Susurró, notando su rostro ruborizado. —No te estoy haciendo un cumplido, sólo digo la verdad. —Se encogió de hombros.

—No dicho eso.

—Pero lo pensaste.

—Ustedes se llevan bastante bien, al igual que en esa época. —Sonrió Shiba. —Es lindo verlos de nuevo juntos, teniendo en cuenta que cuando usted y la Sumire-Sama se marcharon, el señorito sufrió mucho.

—No fue así. —Intervino Ryoma, provocando que Shiba sonriera producto de ello. —No sufrí, sólo me sorprendí de qué no estaban, eso es todo.

—Ahora recuerdo todo.

— ¿Qué cosa?

—El día que nos conocimos.

 _Sakuno se encontraba en el parque jugando con una niña de su edad, hasta que llegaron sus padres y la forzaron a despedirse de ella. Recientemente había perdido a sus padres en un accidente, motivo por el cual solía llorar por cualquier cosa, su abuela la había animado aquel día a qué se relacionara con otras personas, mencionándole que era más divertido pasar el día al aire libre que permanecer en casa viendo fotografías de personas que no podría recuperar. Por ello, pese a sus berrinches por no querer salir de su casa, Sumire decidió llevarla al parque unas horas, ya que después irían a otro sitio. "Quiero irme a casa" Le había dicho la pequeña castaña cuando se detuvieron frente a una enorme cerca con las iniciales F.E en el centro. "Te prometo que iremos en cuanto acabe, tengo que hacerle una sección de fotografías a un gran amigo" Le había dicho su abuela sosteniendo su mano para dirigirla al interior. Cuando entraron un hombre de barba blanca les había dado el paso, una vez que Sumire señaló quien era. No recordaba exactamente el camino al interior, pero si recordaba que era todo tan majestuoso que se había sorprendido, fantaseando incluso que se encontraba en un palacio, donde vivía una princesa._

— _Oh ¿a quién tenemos aquí? —Sonrió un hombre joven que llevaba una playera verde con rayas. —¿Es tu nieta?_

— _Sí, ella es Sakuno. —Sonrió Sumire, mientras su nieta se ocultaba tras ella. —Vamos Sakuno, no seas tímida. Él es de quien te hablé, mi gran amigo Nanjiro._

— _Hola, es un gusto conocerte. —Le sonrió Nanjiro esperando su reacción._

— _H-Hola…—Susurró avergonzada._

— _Hola Sakuno, yo soy Rinko. —Sonrió una mujer de melena castaña. —Soy la esposa de Nanjiro. Por cierto ¿Qué edad tienes?_

— _7 años. —Respondió Sumire, sabiendo que ella no iba a responder._

— _Si quieres, puedes jugar con mi hijo. —Le sonrió Rinko. —Él tiene la misma edad que tú…mmm ¿dónde está Ryoma-kun? —Le preguntó a Nanjiro que se encogió de hombros._

— _Creo que está en el campo. —Le respondió una chica de cabello negro, aparentaba tener unos 13 o 14 años por su estatura._

— _Gracias, Nanako-Chan. —Sonrió Rinko acercándose a la castaña, mientras Sumire la impulsaba a acercarse. —Mira ¿ves ese campo de girasoles que está por allá? —Le enseñó por la ventana, al verla asentir prosiguió. —Si quieres puedes ir a explorarlo ¿te gustan los girasoles?_

— _S-Sí, son mis favoritos._

— _Bien, entonces puedes ir por aquí. —Le abrió una puerta transparente. —Si gustas, Nanako puede llevarte._

— _N-No, está bien. Iré sola. —Susurró sonrojada la castaña._

— _Está bien, no te pierdas ¿sí? —Le acarició la cabeza para que saliera._

— _En cuanto termine, iré por ti. —Le aseguró Sumire sacando su cámara y ella sólo se limitó a asentir._

 _Sakuno se escabulló por el campo de girasoles, estaba asombrada por la magnitud de cada uno, considerando que la superaban en estatura, de pronto se sentía como la protagonista de uno de los cuentas que le contaba su abuela, sumergida en un lugar mágico que la llevaría a la tierra de los sueños. De pronto se sintió feliz y augusto en ese lugar, era tan hermoso y confortable que sentía deseos de correr por él, nunca había imaginado que se encontraría en un sitio como ese, si su madre estuviera ahí…sería feliz junto a ella, pero sabía que eso no era posible. Su abuela siempre le decía que aunque sus padres no estaban físicamente ahí, sus almas siempre se encargaban de vigilarla y protegerla de todo. Se preguntaba si realmente era así, tomó un girasol que se encontraba en el suelo y contempló su hermoso color, sintiéndose sublime ante lo bello que era. Entonces recordó lo que su padre le decía cuando se encontraban en presencia de uno "Los girasoles son flores mágicas que pueden decidir el futuro" Le había dicho, mencionándole que si se le realizaba una pregunta, sólo ellos serían capaces de responderla. "¿Volveré a ver a mis padres?" preguntó en voz alta y comenzó a quitarle los pétalos mientras aguardaba por su respuesta "Sí, no, si, no, si, no" Comenzó a contar silenciosamente, sintiendo su corazón latir viendo como los pétalos caían en el suelo. Entonces después de unos minutos, la respuesta sacudió su pecho, era un no rotundo. "No puede ser cierto" se dijo a sí misma y volvió a jugar con otro y otro, pero la respuesta era la misma, aún posterior a diez intentos. "Yo tengo que volver a verlos…" pensó, sentándose en el suelo con tristeza, atreviéndose a hacerlo por última vez. Después de unos minutos, la respuesta fue un "Si", lo que la hizo sonreír de oreja a oreja, pero al mismo tiempo estaba agotada para triunfar por lo que se dejó caer sobre el césped para dormir profundamente, ya que estaba cansada._

 _Cuando abrió los ojos, se encontró con una mirada extraña que la observaba de cerca, se apartó nerviosa viendo como un chico de cabello negro y ojos ámbar se concentraba en ella, llevando una gorra en su cabeza._

— _¿Te encuentras bien? —Le preguntó._

— _S-Sí, me había dormido._

— _Este no es un buen lugar para dormir._

— _Lo sé, es sólo que…_

— _¿Tus padres trabajan aquí?_

— _Pues…mi abuela se encuentra tomando unas fotografías en este momento y me dijeron que viniera a explorar el jardín. —Intentó levantarse, pero resbaló de inmediato._

— _¿Necesitas ayuda? —Le tendió la mano._

— _¿Eh? Yo…—Miró dudosa su mano sin saber si cogerla o no. —Está bien, gracias. —La ayudó a estabilizarse._

— _No es nada. —Observó cómo se sacudía el vestido. —Por cierto…mi nombre es Ryoma Echizen._

— _E-El mío es Sakuno Ryuzaki. —Se atrevió a decir nerviosa, entonces se percató que conocía ese apellido. —Si tu apellido es Echizen…eso quiere decir que tu padre es el amigo de mi abuela._

— _Ahora que lo pienso, me mencionó que una amiga periodista vendría el día de hoy. —Murmuró pensativo. —Eso quiere decir que tu abuela es esa persona ¿no?_

— _S-Sí, se dedica a eso._

 _El silencio se apoderó de ambos, Sakuno no sabía qué decir, nunca antes había jugado con un chico, ya que sólo las chicas se acercaban a ella cuando iba al parque, por lo que nunca había interactuado con alguien del sexo opuesto. Se sentía incomoda, no sabía qué decir al respecto, no era la mejor hablando y ese silencio generaba que su corazón se agitara._

— _¿Q-Quieres ir a recorrer la casa? —Se atrevió a decir Ryoma, provocando sorpresa en ella._

— _¿Eh? — Preguntó dudosa, viendo como él ocultaba su mirada tras su gorra, notando un leve color carmín en sus mejillas tostadas. Al parecer también estaba nervioso. —Está bien. —Sonrió, mirando a su alrededor, no sabía por dónde ir._

— _Vamos, por aquí. —Jaló de su mano para conducirla al exterior del jardín, dicho acto generó que las mejillas de la castaña se sonrojaran._

 _Ryoma la condujo por todo el recinto, nunca había imaginado que ese lugar era más grande de lo que aparentaba ser a la distancia, le enseñó unas grandes armaduras que permanecían guardadas en una habitación sobre el Periodo Nara y jugaron con ellas, como también le mostró el hermoso lago con peces nadando en él, flanqueado de majestuosos cerezos. Recorrieron los jardines del este, aventurándose en él y fantaseando que se encontraban en otra era. Así mismo, Ryoma la llevó a una enorme cancha de tenis y trató de enseñarle a jugar tenis, pero la castaña fue incapaz de responder a la pelota como él lo hacía, entonces le mencionó que solía jugar con su hermano en ese lugar._

 _Ese día los descubrieron a ambos durmiendo en el suelo, luego de pasar horas y horas jugando sin parar. Sumire se sentía tan feliz de que al fin su nieta hiciera un amigo que aceptó la oferta de Rinko de qué podían cuidarla durante el día, así ella podría retornar al trabajo como solía hacerlo. Así fue como Ryoma dejó de ser un desconocido para ella y se volvió su amigo, su compañero de juegos diario. No sólo pasaba las vacaciones en la casa de los Echizen, sino también iba después de la escuela._

 _Pero entonces un día, cuando se estaba preparando para ir a casa de los Echizen, considerando que le había prometido al ambarino que jugarían tenis ese día y ya había guardado su raqueta para el momento, su abuela le anunció que no volverían a ir nunca más. "¿Eh? ¿Porqué?" recordó haberle preguntado, pero ella hizo caso omiso a su pregunta y le informó además que dejarían Kagoshima, ya que le habían ofrecido un trabajo en Tokio._

— _Le había prometido a Ryoma-Kun que jugaríamos hoy. —Contuvo un sollozo._

— _Sus padres le avisarán que no iremos._

— _Pero…no me despedí. —Rompió a llorar. — Yo… ¡Quiero volver a verlo!_

— ¿Ryuzaki? ¿Estás ahí? —Le preguntó Ryoma a su lado, tratando de hacerla reaccionar, todo lo que había dicho es que recordaba el día que se habían conocido, pero no había dicho una sola palabra sobre ello hace un rato.

—Lo siento, estaba pensando en ello. —Rió nerviosa. —Es increíble como una fotografía te puede hacer recordar tanto.

—Sí, es verdad. También recordé ese día en el jardín de girasoles cuando estabas dormida en el suelo.

—Ese día nos volvimos grandes amigos. —Sonrió nostálgica. —Quien imaginaría que nos encontraríamos quince años después en una agencia.

—Sí, no imaginaba que esa chica inocente que amaba los girasoles y era amable todo el tiempo, se iba a volver una mujer obstinada y vengativa como lo eres ahora.

— ¿Qué estás diciendo? —Gruñó la castaña. —He sido vengativa porque tú me has obligado a hacerlo. Bueno, yo tampoco habría siquiera pensado que ese chico adorable y divertido de esa época, se volvería un tipo frío y engreído. —Bufó.

El auto se detuvo frente a una enorme cerca con las iniciales F.E en el centro, lo que le recordó a la castaña su primera vez en ese lugar, ahora que había tenido una especie de reminiscencia, era capaz de recordar todo con claridad sobre ese sitio en el qué prácticamente visitó por cerca de dos años. Las puertas se abrieron automáticamente y Shiba entró en el recinto en silencio, mientras ella se apoderaba de la ventana con una sonrisa, si bien no era la primera vez que visitaba ese lugar, se sentía igual de emocionada que el primer día.

Shiba la ayudó a bajar del auto, mientras Ryoma aguardaba por ella a su lado, antes de siquiera preguntarle si estaba lista para entrar y enfrentar su pasado, una mujer de largo cabello castaño los sorprendió esbozando una gran sonrisa, se trataba de nadie menos que Rinko. Sakuno se preguntaba si la reconocería o si tendría que presentarse otra vez, pero entonces ella la sorprendió estrechándola en sus brazos como si fuera un integrante de la familia, incluso desplazando al ambarino que debería haber saludo antes.

— ¡Sakuno-Chan, tanto tiempo! Mírate, cuanto has crecido. —Sonrió, dedicándole una mirada escrutadora.

— ¿Usted…me recuerda? —Preguntó pasmada.

—Así es, aún si Shiba me lo mencionó, apenas te vi supe que eras tú. Tienes la misma mirada que antes, pero tu cabello ha crecido y también estás más alta. —Se acercó a su oído. —Quién pensaría que ahora te convertirías en mi nuera.

— ¡¿Eh?! N-No es así. —Su rostro se volvió tan rojo que llamó la atención del ambarino. —Somos compañeros de agencia, estamos rodando una película juntos y el motivo por el que estamos aquí, es porque…

—Lo sé, estoy enterada de todo. He visto las noticias y los programas matutinos. Si bien Ryoma me ha dejado claro que no están saliendo cuando lo he llamado, aún así pienso que harían una linda pareja. —Respondió sin censura, siendo escuchado tanto por Shiba como por Ryoma.

—Yo opino lo mismo. —Asintió Shiba. —Son enternecedores.

—No es así. —Respondieron los dos a la vez.

—Hasta hablan en sincronía. —Se burló Rinko. —Por cierto, pasen. Nanjiro se encuentra adentro.

—Debo imaginar que se encuentra acostado en la sala de estar leyendo revistas. —Habló el ambarino.

—Algo así, pero lee el diario.

" _Eso es lo que crees que hace"_ pensó Ryoma, reprimiendo un suspiro. Rinko los condujo al interior de la casa, al igual que la casa del ambarino, aquella seguía conservando las tradiciones japonesas, parecía que preferían esa que una casa equipada con alta tecnología. Karupin que ya estaba familiarizado con el lugar, se zafó de los brazos de su dueño para correr al árbol más cercano, parecía a gusto en ese maravilloso lugar, incluso más que en su propia casa.

Luego de dejar sus zapatos en un casillero que había junto a la entrada, ambos cogieron unas pantuflas de color salmón para ingresar a la casa, "Querido están aquí" decía Rinko alegre, mientras las visitas lo seguían sin decir una palabra. Nanjiro se encontraba efectivamente en una pequeña sala de estar con vista al jardín, acostado en el frío piso de madera leyendo su ejemplar diario de noticias actuales, no obstante Ryoma sabía muy bien que eso no era lo que realmente estaba leyendo, sino que al contrario tenía una revista de mujeres en traje de baño tras de él.

—Oh Sakuno, tanto tiempo. —Se levantó Nanjiro apartando el periódico. —mira cómo has crecido, infiero que ya sabes tener cerca de 23 años ¿o me equívoco? Considerando que hace cerca de quince años que no nos veíamos.

—Sí, tengo 23 años. Cumpliré 24 en enero.

—La misma edad que Ryoma, salvo que él los cumple en diciembre. —Sonrió Rinko.

—Sí.

—Siempre han tenido la misma edad, incluso cuando comenzaron a jugar cerca de los 7 años si no me equivoco.

—Sí, recuerdo ese día. Sakuno se escondía tras la falda de Sumire temerosa. —Habló Rinko, recordando la escena exacta. —Ahora mira nada más en lo que se ha convertido, en toda una belleza. Además se encuentra trabajando en la misma agencia que Ryoma, siendo actriz. Las vueltas de la vida, eh.

—Así es. —Esbozó una sonrisa Nanjiro. —Por cierto… ¿Cómo está Sumire? No hemos hablado hace…un buen tiempo. —Se aclaró la voz.

—Está bien, se ha retirado de su agencia para dedicarse a escribir desde casa. He hablado con ella ayer y le he mencionado que estaba aquí.

— ¿Y qué te dijo? —Deseó saber Nanjiro.

—Estaba sorprendida que hubiera regresado a Kagoshima y más lo estuvo cuando se enteró que Ryoma-kun estaba relacionado con ustedes. Yo no recordaba el motivo por el cual habíamos dejado de venir…pero ahora me lo ha contado todo.

—Fue por una discusión absurda. —Concluyó Nanjiro. —Incluso no tiene sentido mencionarla ahora.

—Si es verdad. —Concluyó Sakuno, tenía deseos de hablarle más sobre su abuela y preguntarle si existía la posibilidad de una reconciliación entre ellos, pero no era el momento ni el lugar para hacerlo, menos con Rinko y Ryoma ahí mirando.

—Por cierto ¿Comieron algo antes de venir? —Preguntó Rinko. —Estoy ocupándome del almuerzo ahora con Nanako, pero aún no está lista. Por si desean, pueden ir a recorrer el jardín mientras.

—Si desea, puedo ayudarle. —Se ofreció Sakuno.

—Descuida, tenemos todo bajo control. Además, el jardín de girasoles que tanto amabas sigue ahí intacto esperando tu regreso, así que podrías ir a visitarlo con Ryoma. —Le cerró un ojo la mujer de cabello castaño, sabía que ese guiño no significaba sólo el hecho de encontrarse en ese jardín otra vez, sino también el hecho de que estaría a solas con Ryoma, como si no lo estuviera todo el tiempo.

Ryoma la condujo hacia el jardín que tanto extrañaba y le recordó las largas caminatas que tenían en dicho campo, cuando trataban de adivinar el destino preguntándole a los girasoles y cuando Ryoma todo lo que deseaba era vencer a su hermano, de pronto se preguntó si alguna vez lo habrá hecho o no, considerando que siempre insistía que quería tener un juego serio con él, pero Ryoga solía decirle que cuando fuera mayor. Nunca había conocido a Ryoga en persona, era como un fantasma para ella, todos hablaban de él, pero jamás lo había visto, salvo hace algunos meses que Tomoka se encargó de enseñarle toda la trayectoria del ambarino, mencionando además los logros de su hermano y mostrándole fotografías de ellos.

Ahora en lugar de sólo campo de girasoles, había una banca en lo alto de un cerro donde se podía observar con mayor claridad todo y se podía tener contacto al mismo tiempo con los girasoles en sí. Ahí en medio de la brisa fresca y el césped que crecía bajo sus pies, se sentaron un momento a contemplar el hermoso paisaje que se habría pasado a su alrededor. Muchos recuerdos volvieron a la mente de Sakuno, circunstancias en qué se sentaba cerca de ahí a dibujarlos, pero pese a que sus dibujos no eran los mejores del mundo, Ryoma siempre se detenía a observarla hacerlos diciendo que lucían bien y ella se avergonzaba por ello. En cambio ahora, estaba segura de que si hacía algo parecido, lo más probable es que él se burlaría de su intento de girasol, diciendo que parecían cualquier otra cosa menos eso. Sin embargo, pese a que ya no eran los mismos niños del pasado, en algunos sentidos le parecía que una parte de Ryoma permanecía intacta y otra parecía estar reprimida en su interior.

—Extrañaba este lugar. —Sonrió Sakuno. —Qué buena idea haber construido una banca precisamente aquí.

—Sí, fue idea de mamá. —Se aclaró la voz. —Recordaba que te gustaba apreciarlos todo el tiempo y dibujarlos.

— ¿Lo hizo por mí?

—Tenía la esperanza que volverías algún día. —Se encogió de hombros, "Yo había perdido esa esperanza" pensó mirándola de reojos.

—Si no hubiera postulado a esa agencia, quizás ni nos habríamos conocido. Además yo no estaba enterada del conflicto que había entre ellos, nunca supe la razón por la que nos habíamos ido. Y creo que no lo hubiera sabido, si no es por encontrarme en esta situación.

— Es posible. —Suspiró. —Por cierto… ¿sigues dibujando?

—Lo sigo haciendo, pero no tan seguido como antes.

— ¿Y has mejorado? —Se burló.

—Antes admirabas mis dibujos. —Bufó.

—Lo decía porque me dabas lastima.

—No lo creo, cuando eras pequeño eras una persona muy diferente.

—Al igual que tú, antes solías ser más callada, ahora no aceptes un "no" por respuesta.

—Aún si era callada, antes solías seguirme a todas partes. Ahora eres obstinado. —Musitó y se levantó para caminar hacia el campo de girasoles.

— ¿A dónde vas?

—Iré a verlos de cerca.

—No pienses que te seguiré como en el pasado.

—No espero que lo hagas.

Sakuno se perdió en cuestión de segundos y el ambarino dudó un minuto si debía seguirla o no, si lo hacía triunfaría su plan macabro de que seguía siendo el mismo de antes, pero si fallaba él ganaría orgullo y ella lo perdería, si es lo que realmente esperaba. Sin embargo, ella no sabía los cambios que habían en el campo, quizás un paso en falso y podría caerse. "Ese es su problema" pensó, pero una parte de él, no podía quedarse ahí sentado. Suspiró, estaba perdiendo la cabeza por ella.

Sakuno volvió a sentirse como en el pasado, los girasoles aún la superaban en altura y se sentía como antes, escabulléndose en un lugar que nadie podía verla. Admiró los girasoles que tanto amaba con una sonrisa, extrañaba esa sensación de sentirse empequeñecida ante la majestuosidad de ello y el deseo de correr cerca de ellos. Claramente ya no haría eso, pero aún así tenía curiosidad por si cierto fuerte que había hecho junto a él en las profundidades del campo, seguía ahí o había sido destruido por el pasar los años. Curiosamente recordaba el camino exacto por donde tenía que ir, había soñado con él muchas veces y se sabía el camino de memoria, como si nunca antes se hubiera marchado. Un camino de tierra se habría pasado en sus pies, recordaba tardes de lluvia que corrían sobre él con enormes charcos de barro, Ryoma saltaba en ellos sin problema y ella solía resbalar, pero una mano cálida siempre conseguía evitarlo. Estuvo dos años con él, dos años importantes de su vida, cuando lo conoció llevaba días desde su cumpleaños número 7 y se marchó meses antes de cumplir sus 9 años, así que no alcanzaron a tener más momentos juntos.

Cuando se encontró en ese lugar, sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa, ya que ahí seguía permaneciendo un pequeño fuerte que había sido construido con mucho esfuerzo, incluso el jardinero los había ayudado, no recordaba su nombre, pero si se acordaba de su aspecto. No obstante, parecía haber sido reforzado de nuevo, siendo una pequeña casita con un letrero en la parte más alta "Fuerte de los aventureros (R & S)", el cual ella misma había hecho con pintura. Se sintió nostálgica al ver como su letra infantil resaltaba en el cartel, definitivamente escribía mejor en esa época que en la actualidad.

Caminó sigilosamente hacia ella, preguntándose si estaba cerrada, pero apenas se apoyó en la puerta, ésta se abrió y notó lo mucho que había crecido, ya que para poder entrar tuvo que gatear cuidadosamente. Sin embargo, gracias a que era espaciosa en el interior, no se sintió incomoda cuando se aventuró en ella, notando que el tiempo no había sido capaz de deteriorarla, ya que seguía teniendo las cosas con la que alguna vez habían jugado, su juego de té que creía haber perdido, unas pelotas de tenis con dibujos de ellos mismos en ellas e incluso un pequeño colchón en el que solían mirar al cielo. Pero no recordaba porque, con la ayuda del jardinero no podrían haber fallado en la construcción y además, la habían cuidado tanto que no tenía ninguna apertura. "Ahora que lo pienso" Susurró y se aproximó al colchón para tumbarse en él y mirar al techo, había una razón por la cual habían puesto un colchón en ese lugar. Al mirar al cielo, esbozó una gran sonrisa viendo una especie de mural que habían hecho con sus dibujos, ahí descansaban los girasoles que tenía en su cuaderno, como también los dibujos de samurái hechos por el ambarino, los mapas que habían trazado y los planes que tenían a futuro. Además, había una pequeña ventana circular que no sólo permitía que el sol entrara, sino también la luna.

— _Está terminado. —Sonrió Ryoma victorioso._

— _¡Sí! Al fin tenemos nuestro fuerte. —Esbozó una sonrisa la castaña. —Sin embargo, le falta algo más. —Susurró pensativa. —Esa ventana se ve muy vacía._

— _Tienes razón. —Murmuró, pensando en lo que le faltaba._

— _¿Y si hacemos un mural? —Sonrió la castaña._

— _¿Un mural? —Preguntó confuso. — ¿De qué?_

— _No lo sé…podría ser de los dibujos que hagamos._

— _Y también podríamos colocar un mapa con nuestras misiones. —Sonrió Ryoma. —Aún hay muchos lugares que explorar._

— _¡Es una gran idea!_

— _Y también podríamos…poner una cama._

— _¿Una cama?_

— _Donde podamos descansar cuando estemos cansados._

— _¡Y observar las estrellas! —Exclamó emocionada. —Ahora que lo pienso, esa ventana se encuentra precisamente en el lugar que se ubica la luna._

— _Oh es verdad. —Respondió el ambarino, midiendo el cielo con sus manos. —Entonces será la ventana para ver la luna._

Así fue como llegó ese colchón ahí y se dedicaron a contemplar las estrellas muchas noches, incluso tenían unos binoculares hechos con conos de confort y cinta adhesiva, en los cuales expiaban a los demás. Estaba tan concentrada en sus pensamientos que no había advertido que no era la única que se encontraba en ese lugar, "Sabía que vendrías aquí" habló su antiguo compañero de juegos, mirándola detenidamente. Y eso que había dicho que no la seguiría, ahí estaba en el lugar que ambos anhelaban estar. Aunque no la había seguido de inmediato y podría haber perdido su rastro, él había adivinado donde se encontraba, en eso no cambiaba, aún solía adivinar sus pensamientos. Antes de burlarse de su atrevimiento a seguirla, él la sorprendió acostándose a su lado, el colchón se había reducido a lo que era, ya no podía contenerlos de la misma manera, sino que uno de los dos quedaba más cerca del suelo.

— ¿Recordabas este mural? —Preguntó la castaña curiosa.

—No del todo. —Miró al cielo pensativo. —Oh mira, ahí están tus dibujos horribles.

—Y los tuyos también ¿Qué se supone que son esas personas? ¿Espantapájaros? —Se burló de los Samurái.

—Muy graciosa, yo no he dicho nada de tus albóndigas. Oh lo siento, verdad que son girasoles.

— ¡No se parecen en absoluto! —Gruñó.

—Es igual de absurdo que confundir un espantapájaros con un Samurái. —Bufó.

—Había olvidado todo lo que había en este lugar. —Cambió el tema. —Sin embargo, noté que está más trabajado ¿o es mi idea? Como si hubiera sido construido de nuevo.

—Sí, eso fue hace un tiempo. —Susurró. —Cuando no sabía si ibas a volver.

—Entonces… ¿tú lo hiciste? —Se giró hacia él para mirarlo.

—Sí, al igual que tú no sabía lo qué estaba pasando, así que cuando no volviste al día siguiente, creí ingenuamente que vendrías otro día. —Torció el gesto. —Por lo que le pedí a Katsuo que me ayudara para darte una sorpresa…y lo mejoramos.

— ¿Katsuo era el jardinero? —Preguntó, tratando de controlar los latidos de su corazón cuando había escuchado que lo había hecho por ella.

—Sí.

— ¿Qué pasó con él?

—Pues…falleció hace algunos años. Cuando estaba con nosotros tenía alrededor de setenta años, por lo que hace un tiempo falleció en su casa a los 85 años. —Al ver su reacción, se aclaró la voz. —Descuida, no sufrió con su muerte. Se fue en un sueño.

—Menos mal. —Suspiró aliviada.

—Sí.

—Ese día que no llegué, estaba preparada para venir, había arreglado mi mochila e incluso tenía mi raqueta de tenis para que jugáramos juntos. —Sonrió, notando como ahora él se giraba hacia ella confundido. — Pero entonces, mi abuela me dijo que no volveríamos a ir nunca más…recuerdo haberme sentido helada, creí que había escuchado mal y me atreví a preguntarle porque. Pero no obtuve respuesta, ella ignoró mi pregunta y agregó además que dejaríamos Kagoshima, le habían ofrecido un trabajo en Tokio, por lo que había hecho un traslado de mi escuela aquí a otra. Creí que era una pesadilla. —Por alguna razón se sintió triste, recordando lo que había sentido en esos momentos. —Traté de persuadirla, diciéndole que te había prometido que volvería, pero ella dijo que tus padres te dirían lo qué había pasado. Lo que más me dolió, fue el hecho de que no alcancé a despedirme de ti. Si hubiera sabido que era la última vez que te iba a ver, habría disfrutado más y quizás me hubiera quedado a contemplar las estrellas contigo, pero no lo sabía. Y siempre desee volver a verte, pero ese día no llegó. —Susurró triste. — Así que este gesto que hiciste de mejorar el fuerte, no sólo me habría sorprendido, sino también me habría hecho muy feliz. — Una lágrima corrió por su mejilla. —Lo siento, Ryoma-Kun. Lo siento por no haber regresado.

—No fue tu culpa. —Vio como se secaba las lágrimas. —Fue culpa de ellos, mi padre y tu abuela que nunca nos dijeron nada. No podríamos predecir que esto iba a pasar y sobre ese día, no fuiste la única que se sintió de ese modo. —La miró a los ojos. —No sabía si contarlo, ya que pensé que era el único que seguía recordando el pasado, pero ahora veo que no es así. Después que noté que no regresabas, debo admitir que creí que eras la culpable, pensé que nuestra amistad no había significado nada y era el único que si la había valorado.

—No fue así…

—Lo sé, de hecho comencé a sentirme frustrado porque la gente siempre me abandonaba. —Fingió una sonrisa. —Ya sabes, primero mi hermano y luego tú. Por lo que una de las razones por las que cambié mi personalidad, fue por eso. Si no hubiera encontrado a Karupin tiempo después en el pueblo, creo que me habría seguido sintiendo solo.

—Eso quiere decir que… ¿Soy una de las razones por las que cambiaste tanto?

—Sí, en parte.

—Lo siento.

—Ya te lo mencioné, no es tu culpa.

—Pero…

De súbito, Ryoma la tomó de la cintura y la acercó a él, provocando que la castaña se sonrojara al sentir su respiración junto a la suya. Sus miradas se conectaron por un momento y el silencio se apoderó de ellos, sintiendo sólo sus corazones latir. "¿Qué ocurre?" preguntó la castaña, pero él ahora dirigía su mirada a otro lado, un lugar cerca de su espalda, "No te muevas" le pidió y ella obedeció asustada, a los pocos minutos sintió un ruido extraño tras de ella y minutos después salió un conejo de su escondite que saltó a la salida. No era de extrañar que animales silvestres vivieran en su casa, ya que llevaba tanto tiempo abandonada que todo era posible. Sin embargo, pese a que ya había pasado el "peligro", Ryoma seguía sosteniéndola, incluso ahora la miraba fijamente a los ojos con esa mirada tan cautivadora que no era capaz de leer en lo que pensaba. Sus propias manos se encontraban recluidas en sus piernas, no sabía qué decir ni hacer, sus lágrimas se habían secado en sus mejillas y la angustia había sido reemplazada por nerviosismo, estaba paralizada. Notó como su rostro se aproximaba al suyo y se preparó para recibirlo en silencio. Pero en ese preciso momento, gritó la voz de Rinko del exterior anunciando que la comida estaba lista, generando que ambos se separaran completamente ruborizados. "Vamos en seguida" Alzó la voz el ambarino, sabiendo que su madre ya había descubierto que los zapatos de ambos se encontraban en la entrada y si no salían pronto, comenzaría a insinuar cosas en el almuerzo.

—Yo saldré primero. —Habló el ambarino.

—B-Bien. —Asintió avergonzada.

—Si no salimos pronto, ella vendrá por nosotros.

Cuando Ryoma se apartó de ella, se sintió vacía y al mismo tiempo aliviada, si no hubiera sido por Rinko ellos se hubieran besado, no sabía si eso era bueno o malo. Luego de verlo salir, se alejó del colchón para gatear a la salida, antes convivir constantemente en esa casa con él no era un problema, ya que sólo se dedicaban a jugar y aunque había una atracción entre ellos, no habrían pasado por una situación similar antes.

— ¿Interrumpí algo? —Se burló Rinko una vez que vio que su hijo se levantaba para ponerse sus zapatos.

—Sólo hablábamos.

— ¿De verdad? Había bastante silencio. —Sonrió maliciosamente, viendo como su hijo la fulminaba con la mirada. —Está bien, los espero en casa. —Le cerró un ojo. —No se pierdan en el camino.

"Estamos perdidos, ella ya se ha hecho ideas" Pensó Ryoma enfadado, Sakuno salió a los pocos segundos y él la ayudó a reincorporarse tomándola de la mano. Esperó que se pusiera sus zapatos de nuevo y la condujo al exterior del campo sin decir una palabra, estaba demasiado avergonzado para hacerlo. No podía explicar que es lo que había pasado en el fuerte, porque al igual que en otras ocasiones se había paralizado ante la castaña, si su madre no hubiera llegado, definitivamente la habría besado.

Se reunieron en un amplio comedor a disfrutar de la comida, donde no sólo se encontraban los cuatro, sino también la prima de Ryoma "Nanako Echizen", se encontraba ahí sonriéndole, la última vez que la había visto tenía cerca de quince años, ahora estimaba que tenía cerca de treinta años, considerando que tenían siete años de diferencia. Sin embargo, aún lucía como si fuera una adolescente, no se le notaban los treinta años, ahora llevaba el cabello corto y su rostro estaba más pálido que de costumbre, pero lucía hermosa.

— ¿Y qué tal estuvo el paseo? —Preguntó Nanjiro.

—Bien, el campo de girasoles está igual que antes. —Sonrió la castaña. —Por cierto, me encantó la banca que pusieron en la colina.

— ¿En serio? La hicimos pensando en ti. —Sonrió Rinko.

—Lo sé, Ryoma-kun me lo comentó.

—A veces me siento ahí a contemplar el campo y es una vista tan grandiosa. —Comentó Nanako.

—Es verdad. —Asintió Rinko. —Por cierto, a qué no imaginan donde los he encontrado. —Se burló.

— ¿En el fuerte de los aventureros? —Adivinó Nanako, provocando que ambos se sintieran incómodos.

—Así es.

— ¿Y qué han hecho? —Preguntó curioso Nanjiro. —No creo que sólo se dediquen a jugar como antes.

—Sólo conversábamos. —Lo interrumpió Ryoma, su madre ya había planteado la semilla del doble sentido y ahora su padre lo había captado.

—Sí, además nos sorprendió ver que todas las cosas permanecieran allí. Me trajo muchos recuerdos. —Comentó Sakuno.

—No creo que Ryoma estuviera sorprendido, él era el que insistía que no las tiraran. —Rió Nanako y fue invadida por la mirada de odio de su primo de inmediato.

— ¿Es eso cierto? —Preguntó la castaña sorprendida.

—Eso fue hace un tiempo. —Susurró cabizbajo.

—Ah ya veo. Por cierto, está deliciosa la comida.

—Me alegro que te gustara. —Sonrió Nanako.

—Sí, no estábamos segura si te gustaría. Ya que antes amabas el tofu y no teníamos eso el día de hoy.

—Amo el tofu, pero aún así me gusta comer otras cosas.

Tras terminar de comer, la chica de ojos carmesí se ofreció para ayudar en la cocina junto a Rinko y Nanako, mientras Ryoma aprovechaba de hablar con su padre, le debía una explicación del porque nunca le había dicho lo que realmente había pasado entre él y Sumire Ryuzaki, ya que aunque lo había visto sufrir a diario, jamás le habría dado una respuesta concreta de porque se habían ido, incluso si no fuera por su madre que le había mencionado que ella no volvería, podría estado esperándola toda la vida en Kagoshima en vano.

— ¿Qué sentido habría tenido decírtelo? —Bostezó Nanjiro. —Eras sólo un niño.

—Lo sé, pero habría sido muy distinto todo. Quizás no la hubiera odiado.

—Es posible, pero no habrías podido hacer nada al respecto, si esa disputa era entre Sumire y yo.

—Hablando de eso, hace un rato le mencionaste a Ryuzaki que había sido una discusión absurda. Si es realmente así ¿Por qué no se han reconciliado después de tantos años?

—Supongo que tiene relación con nuestro orgullo, ya que ambos lo éramos.

—Entonces uno de los dos debería hacerlo.

—Sí, pero si ella hubiera querido solucionar las cosas, lo habría hecho. Sumire es una mujer de armas tomar y no ha sucedido.

—Sin embargo, Sakuno me ha comentado que ella le preguntó a ella si solucionaría tus problemas contigo si se volverían a reunir y señaló que era probable. Así que deberían hacerlo, en lugar de que pase más tiempo aún. — Caminó en sentido contrario dejándolo pensativo.

— ¿Es cierto que tú y Ryoma-kun viven bajo el mismo? —Se atrevió a preguntar Nanako mientras lavaba los platos y ella secaba. —Lo escuché en la radio.

—Sí, vivimos en el mismo apartamento. —Susurró, notando que ambas la miraban con malicia. —P-Pero no es por lo que creen…estamos rodando una película juntos y como al principio no nos llevábamos muy bien, la directora nos ha ordenado que vivamos juntos para profundizar más en los lazos de Tetsu y Sakura, los personajes de la película.

—Qué buena estrategia. —Asintió Rinko. —No habría pensado hacer eso, menos si los dos se llevaban mal.

—Sí, es verdad. Yo tampoco lo habría pensado.

— ¿Y por qué se llevaban mal? —Quiso saber Nanako.

—Porque nuestras personalidades no eran compatibles. —Rió nerviosa, tenía deseos de decirle lo cruel que había sido, pero eran su familia, se suponía que no podía hablarle mal de él si estaba en su casa.

— ¿Y ahora sí lo son? —Enarcó una ceja Rinko.

—P-Pues…nos llevamos mejor.

—Yo creo que más que mejor. —Observó Nanako. —Me alegro mucho que se volvieran a encontrar, Ryoma-Kun sufrió mucho con tu partida. —Susurró, tratando que no se filtrara su voz hacia el comedor.

—Sí, es verdad. —Susurró triste Rinko. —De hecho, un día se escapó de casa. Cómo tenía las coordenadas de donde quedaba tu casa, creo que lo habías escrito en un mapa que habían hecho juntos, decidió ir por su cuenta. Nunca habríamos imaginado que estaría allí, lo buscamos por horas y horas, pero no dimos con él.

— ¿Y cómo lo encontraron? —Preguntó la castaña pasmada ¿Ryoma había ido a buscarla?

—Pues…unas personas nos mencionaron que lo habían visto en el pueblo, así que Nanjiro y yo fuimos a buscarlo en auto. Al principio no lográbamos encontrarlo por los lugares que nos habían comentado, pero entonces mi esposo pensó que quizás había ido a donde Sumire y nos dirigimos ahí. —Suspiró. —Y realmente ahí estaba, no lucía bien, estaba exhausto y decía no haberte encontrado. Sin embargo, aunque su misión fue en vano y no logró su objetivo, conoció a Karupin. Unas personas lo habían abandonado cerca de tu casa y llevaba una nota en su cuello diciendo que lo adoptaran.

—Menos mal lo encontraron, sabía lo de Karupin, pero no sabía que había ido a buscarme. —Susurró triste.

—Sí, no creo que es algo de lo que sienta orgulloso. Ya sabes cómo es ¿no?

—Sí, lo conozco muy bien.

—Ahora que se han vuelto a encontrar, espero que no se separen de nuevo. —Le tomó las manos Rinko. —Y por favor, cuida a Ryoma.

—Yo…

—Si aún no son pareja, al menos como compañera y amiga.

—Lo haré.

—Gracias, Sakuno. —la abrazó con fuerza.

Una vez que se despidieron de todos, Shiba los condujo al auto para llevarlos de regreso a la casa en la que estaban hospedando, Sakuno le había prometido a Rinko que esta vez no se perdería, que haría todo lo que estaba a su alcance para no marcharse nuevamente y que además, cuidaría a Ryoma. Sin duda de todas las promesas que había hecho, esa era la que más temía romper, ya que aunque le encantaría hacerlo, él no era el tipo de persona que permitía que cuidaran de sí, menos considerando que no tenían una relación tan intima como en el pasado, si bien tenían un buen lazo de compañerismo y quizás hasta estaban comenzando a ser amigos de nuevo, no creía que su relación tuviera una transformación más profunda que eso.

—Lo pasé increíble. —Sonrió la castaña. — Fue bueno volver y revivir tantos momentos.

—Sí, fue bueno. Con respecto a eso, hablé con mi padre sobre lo de tu abuela.

— ¿Y qué te dijo?

—Me había dicho que el motivo por el que no habían hablado antes, es porque ambos eran orgullosos.

—Mi abuela dijo lo mismo.

—Pero aún así, decía que tu abuela era una mujer de armas tomar, por lo que si ella hubiera deseado hablar sobre lo sucedido, ya lo habría hecho.

— ¿Y le mencionaste lo que te conté?

—Sí, lo hice. No me dijo nada, pero quedó pensativo. —Sonrió victorioso. — Y hacer callar a mi papá es un buen signo, porque nadie puede hacerlo. Así que de seguro reconsiderará la idea de volver a verse.

—Espero que sea así.

—Yo también.

—Por cierto, me ha llamado la directora esta tarde.

— ¿Se ha calmado todo ahora?

—No lo creo, han pasado sólo dos días desde que hemos llegado. Pero ha realizado una propuesta, pero no sé si sea una buena idea, porque podrían descubrirnos.

— ¿Cuál?

—Qué rodemos algunas escenas aquí. Pero eso sería traer a todo el staff aquí y es probable que las fans desquiciadas quieran localizarme.

—Es verdad…eso no sería una buena idea en estos momentos.

—Así es.

— ¿Qué haremos?

—Podríamos proponer que vengan dentro de una semana. —Murmuró pensativo. Comenzó a escribirle un mensaje y lo envió, esperando respuesta. —Le diré ahora.

—mmm sí, pero ¿dónde lo harán?

—En mi casa no podrían, estaría exponiendo nuestra ubicación.

—Disculpe que los interrumpan, pero he escuchado su conversación y creo que sé el lugar perfecto para un rodaje. —Habló Shiba.

—Escuchamos. —Respondió el ambarino.

—La casa del señorito Ryoga, considerando que aún no vende su casa, se encuentra vacía por el momento.

—Es verdad, no había pensando en eso. —Murmuró Ryoma. —Bien pensado, Shiba. Gracias.

—Por nada.

—Mientras podríamos aprendernos nuestras líneas. —Sugirió Sakuno.

—Sí, aunque según lo que me comentó la directora cuando me llamó es que esas escenas no tienen muchas líneas que digamos.

—Esas son…

—Sí, así que sólo debemos saber hacerlo bien.

—Está bien.

—Parece que no quieren esperar. —Suspiró el ambarino.

— ¿Porqué?

—Ha anunciado que vendrá dentro de dos días, tomando todas las precauciones necesarias. Así que según ella, todo saldrá bien. No vendrá todo el elenco, así que sólo grabarán nuestra escena y se irán, terminando eso podrán dejarnos en paz por un tiempo.

— ¡¿Dos días?! —Exclamó nerviosa.

—Sí, la directora es tacaña. He ahí otro ejemplo de una mujer de armas a tomar.

Era el momento de la verdad, si bien la directora le había dicho que no tenían que llevar a cabo el acto sexual en sí, debían mostrar algunos desnudos de la parte superior y además lo previo al acto, no tenía idea como haría eso, teniendo en cuenta que ella nunca había estado con alguien antes ni mucho menos sabía cómo actuar o dar a entender que iban a consumir su amor. Había oído de esa escena, tenían que besarse apasionadamente y luego él se iría sobre ella en un mueble, se quitarían las camisetas y la escena terminaría. Era algo tan simple como eso, pero no sabía si podría hacerlo. De seguro para Ryoma sería pan comido, si tenía tanta popularidad con las chicas, no dudaba que ya haya tenido su primera vez.

Continuará…..

Hola! Lamento la eterna demora, me acabo de dar cuenta que esta historia en un principio había dicho que era para la semana de Smut de Ponta Pair con 4 capítulos y no sé en qué momento llegue a 9 jajaja yo creo que haré alrededor de 15, máximo. Espero no extenderme más, aunque todo es posible conmigo.

Espero que les guste y comenten!

Mi página de facebook es Hinata-sakuno fanfiction

Saludos!


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

Llevaban horas ensayando, pero por más que se sabían sus líneas de memoria, había una escena en la que siempre fallaban, la principal y más importante que lograría cautivar a los expectadores, pero así como iban no lograrían emocionar a nadie. Al contrario, recibirían muchas críticas al respecto.

—No puedo. —Suspiró Sakuno, viendo como Ryoma se apartaba de ella otra vez. —No entiendo cómo puedes hacerlo con tanta naturalidad.

—Es simple, sólo tienes que recordar una situación similar que hayas vivido con otra persona y trasmitirlo en esta escena. —Se encogió de hombros, esa técnica nunca fallaba.

—Está bien, lo intentaré. —Fingió una sonrisa ¿Cómo le iba a explicar que en realidad no tenía ninguna experiencia similar a esa?

—Bien, lo haremos una vez más. —Ryoma se apartó de ella para ponerse en su lugar. —¿Estás lista? —Le preguntó el ambarino, viendo como la castaña asentía nerviosa. Suspiró, dudaba mucho que lo estuviera, actuaba como si nunca antes hubiera hecho una escena de ese tipo.

Ryoma cruzó la distancia que había entre ellos para tomarla de los hombros y mirarla fijamente a los ojos, actuando como Tetsu lo haría.

—"No puedes hacerme esto, Sakura. No puedes irte con ese tipo otra vez, tú eres mía". —La miró con sus ojos penetrantes.

—"Sí puedo y lo haré. No soy de tu propiedad, mi corazón tiene dueño y no eres tú el responsable de sus latidos sin control". —Se zafó de sus brazos con enfada. —"Estoy harta de esto…harta de ti y harta de lo que alguna vez fue "nuestro".

—"¿Alguna vez? Lo nuestro sigue aquí…tan vivo como el latido que emitieron nuestros corazones la primera vez que se encontraron. " —Volvió a aferrarse a ella, pero la castaña se alejó de él. —"No sé a quien quieres engañar diciendo que lo nuestro ha terminado, porque no es así, sigues amandome de la misma manera y lo sabes".

—"Te equivocas, ya no siento nada por ti. Si alguna vez hubo algo, ya se ha ido todo…con tus recuerdos y tus mentiras. Se ha ido y ya no queda nada. " —Suspiró.

—"No es así, todo sigue en el mismo lugar". —La miró a los ojos y se acercó a su rostro. —"Si me equivoco, niegame que no estás sintiendo algo ahora que toco su rostro y me aproximo a tus labios".

—"No te atrevas, Tetsu. Si lo haces yo…"

Siguiendo el guión ellos se deberían haber besado, pero Ryoma prefería ir directo a la escena más compleja de todas, sabiendo que no estaban siendo grabados todavía y tenían tiempo para ensayarla. Por ello, la tomó de la cintura y luego la llevó en sus brazos hasta un mueble cercano, donde deberían haberse sacado la ropa. No obstante, volvía a suceder lo mismo, el rostro de la castaña era de temor puro, incluso sus brazos parecían tensos y le daba la sensación que incluso temblaba.

—Otra vez lo mismo. —Suspiró el ambarino, apartandose de ella.

—No sé de qué hablas.

— Si actúas de esa manera cuando grabemos la escena, nos harán hacer miles de tomas.

—No estoy actuando de ningún modo extraño…

—¿Cómo que no? Actúas como si fuera la primera vez que haces esto. Y eso que no estamos haciendo realmente nada. —Se burló.

—Pues…

—No me digas que…¿no lo has vivido?

—N-No…—Se sonrojó.

—Ya veo, ahora entiendo todo. —Le dio la espalda para caminar a la cocina.

—Imagino que tú si. —Lo siguió a la cocina nerviosa.

—Sí, fue en Preparatoria. —Habló el refrigerador y sacó una ponta para beberla de una sola vez.

—No es necesario que me hables de eso.

—No lo haré. —Dijo tras haber terminado la ponta y haberla arrojado al basurero. Estaba muy sediento y no sabía porqué. —Sin embargo, tengo curiosidad. —Volteó a verla con malicia. —¿Porqué?

—¡Eso no te incumbe! —Gruñó avergonzada, no podía creer que estuvieran hablando de ese tema.

—Tienes razón, pero si queremos que salga esta escena…deberíamos talvez cambiar tu historia. —Se acercó a ella, notando como su rostro ardía cada vez más.

—¡Ni lo pienses, pervertido! — Se apartó de él con fuerza.

—¿Segura? Tú te lo pierdes, me iba a ofrecer de voluntario, eso no lo hago todo el tiempo. —Se burló, apoyando su nuca en sus manos para estirarse.

—Podrías ofrecerte de voluntario con tus fans. —Habló con sarcasmo. —De seguro habrán muchas afortunadas. Y así, nos dejarán en paz.

—Por esa misma razón, no se merecen nada de mí. —La serenidad volvió a su rostro. —Además, no soy ese tipo de personas.

—Tienes razón. —Suspiró.

—Y si no quieres hablar de eso, lo entenderé. Pero debemos trabajar en esta escena y lograr dominarla, piensa que si todo sale bien no tendremos que repetirla.

—Sí, lo sé.

—Pero tomemonos un descanso ahora. —Sacó otra ponta del refrigerador y se la entregó.

—Gracias.

Salieron a la terraza, donde se sentaron a la orilla de la engawa (pasarela de madera), Sakuno bebió su ponta mientras Ryoma parecía pensativo mirando la fuente de agua con bambú que se encontraba en el centro de la pileta de piedras. Hace tiempo que el ambarino no sentía tanta paz, extrañaba tanto ese lugar en medio de la naturaleza, Tokio no se podía comparar con Kagoshima en ningún sentido, aunque le gustaba su trabajo y la tecnología que había en la gran ciudad, si le preguntaban qué lugar prefería más, sin duda sería ese lugar.

—Estaba pensando…hace un rato mencionaste que una buena técnica para actuar ese tipo de escenas era recordando una situación similar que hayas vivido antes. —Habló Sakuno nerviosa, aferrandose a su Ponta que tenía sobre sus piernas. —En tu caso ¿Piensas en la chica de Preparatoria?

—Pensé que no querías oír esa historia. —Se burló.

—N-No estaba diciendo eso, es que creí que te molestaría darme detalles, teniendo en cuenta que tampoco me hablaste de cómo conociste a Momo-Sempai.

—Está bien, conocí a Momo-Sempai en un encuentro de tenis callejero. —Suspiró. —Solía jugar a eso cuando llegué a Tokio, porque en Kagoshima la gente no suele jugar mucho salvo que sea en un encuentro amistoso con otros tenistas profesionales.

—Sí, tienes razón. Tokio es muy distinto a Kagoshima en ese sentido y también en otros.

—En ese tiempo, Momo-Sempai solía invitar a Tachibana a jugar tenis a esas canchas, aún no estaban saliendo si eso querías saber. —La observó asombrarse, Sakuno era tan fácil de leer. —En fin, yo me encontraba jugando tenis contra un tipo de último año de Preparatoria, cuando Momo llegó con Tachibana. Cuando el juego terminó, se acercaron a preguntarme si me interesaba unirme al club de tenis de la Preparatoria, ya que sabían muy bien que pertenecía a esa Preparatoria.

—¿Y ganaste ese juego?

—¿Qué crees? — Hizo una sonrisa burlona.

—Podrías haber perdido.

—Eso rara vez en la vida lograrás presenciarlo.

—¿Rara vez? ¿Acaso nunca pierdes?

—Son pocas las veces que lo hago. —Se encogió de hombros.

—Sí, claro. —Se burló, era demasiado engreído. —¿Y qué pasó después? Imagino que aceptaste.

—No lo hice.

—¿Qué? ¿Porqué?

—Porque siempre había participado en juegos individuales, por lo que no estaba interesado en participar en competencias grupales.

—Ya veo. —Ryoma hasta en esos aspectos era solitario. —¿Y qué te dijeron? ¿Se rindieron?

—Momo no es de las personas que se rinde tan fácilmente. —Sonrió un momento. —Y Tachibana tampoco es ese tipo de personas, son de esas personas que no aceptan un "no" como respuesta.

—Quizás en eso se parecen.

—Sí, así que me insistieron día tras día. Eran demasiado insistentes. —Suspiró. —Me hacían perder los estribos.

—¿Y lograron convencerte?

—No exactamente.

—¡¿eh?! ¿Entonces no te uniste a su club?

—Eres muy ansiosa, Ryuzaki. Aún no termino la historia. —Carraspeó. —Al final, si terminé uniendome a su club, pero no fue por merito suyo, sino por mis propias razones. —La miró hacer una mueca, parecía no creerle mucho. —Es la verdad, tuve un encuentro amistoso con un ex capitán de su club (quien iba a entrenar a los miembros de ves en cuando) y perdí. Lo que como te comenté anteriormente, rara vez me pasa. Entonces sentí que necesitaba entrar a ese club, porque de ese modo no sólo aprendería sus técnicas, sino también me haría más fuerte.

—Ya veo, entonces en parte no sólo fue merito tuyo también fue de esa persona que te inspiró a hacerlo.

—De cierta manera, si quieres verlo así. —No le gustaba admitir que las personas lo empujaban a hacer cosas.

—¿Y Tachibana también estaba en el club de tenis?

—Sí, pero en el femenino. Era buena, incluso mejor que Momo-sempai.

—¿En serio? —Habló sorprendida.

—Sí, por lo que Momo-Sempai tenía más excusas para acercarse a ella, ya que le pedía que lo ayudara a mejorar.

—Como tú lo hiciste con el ex capitán.

—No exactamente, no fue del mismo modo. —Repuso. —Momo-Sempai tenía otras intenciones, yo sólo quería ser más fuerte.

—Lo entiendo. Qué lindo que sean amigos desde la Preparatoria. Es como yo con Tomo-Chan. —Sonrió nostalgica. —Y sobre la chica de Preparatoria, no es necesario que me hables de eso. —Se sonrojó, si bien tenía curiosidad al mismo tiempo sentía que no quería saberlo.

—Lo dices porque no quieres oírlo ¿Verdad?

—N-No es eso, digo para que no tengas que recordarla, debe ser díficil hacerlo.

—No lo es. De hecho, si bien fue una persona importante en ese minuto, no marcó mi vida, ni nada parecido.

—¿No? —Se sorprendió, aunque no sabía porque lo hacía, si en verdad para los chicos la primera vez quizás no significaba tanto como para las chicas o esa idea tenía. —Pensé que lo había sido, teniendo en cuenta que fue tu primera vez.

—No es así. —Bostezó. —En fin, esto pasó unos años después de que yo me uniera al club de tenis, fue en el último año de Preparatoria. Ella asistía a una clase distinta a la mía, por lo que no había notado su existencia, hasta que me la encontré en un juego de tenis.

—¿Jugaba también? —Al verlo asentir, prosiguió. —¿Era amiga de Tachibana?

—No lo era, sólo tenían en común que pertenecían al mismo club, pero ella se juntaba con otras personas.

—Ah ya veo. Supongo que estaba enamorada de ti, como todo el mundo ¿o no?

—No sé porque tienes la impresión de que muchas lo hacen. Si bien tengo seguidoras, no significa nada. Además cuando te refieres a " todo el mundo" ¿te estás incluyendo a ti? —Insinuó en tono burlón.

—¡No es así!. —Gruñó, avergonzada. —Jamás podría estar enamorada de un pervertido como tú.

—¿Segura? Porque si dices que "todo el mundo lo está", entonces debería incluirte a ti ¿O no eres parte del mundo? ¿Eres un extraterrestre? —Se burló. —Tiene sentido, no eres normal.

—¡No te burles! Si estamos hablando de quien es normal, tú deberías ser un alien, porque no lo eres.

—¿Porqué lo dices? —Enarcó una ceja.

—Volvamos a la historia. —Carraspeó. —Supongo que eso que mencionaste quiere decir con que ella no estaba enamorada de ti ¿Verdad?

—No lo estaba, de hecho ni nos llevabamos bien.

—No me sorprendería con lo amargado que eres.

—Omitiré ese comentario, sino nunca terminaremos esta historia. —Bufó. —Para tu información, no nos llevabamos mal porque yo fuera "amargado", sino habían otras variables, comenzando por el hecho de que ambos eramos capitanes del club.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Fuiste el capitán?

—Sí. Y ella también lo era, por lo que siempre teníamos que lidiar con problemas administrativos sobre la gestión de las canchas o los entrenamientos, etc. Además ella era orgullosa, solía luchar por las injusticias y yo…también lo era. —Admitió, viendo la cara de triunfo de la castaña. —En fin, pese a nuestras diferencias, había cierta atracción mutua que todos podían percibir, pero nosotros no. Y no entraré en detalles sobre eso, pero un día aclaramos los malentendidos y comenzamos a salir.

—¿Y lograron llevarse mejor?

—Lo intentabamos, pero supongo que no funcionó. —Se encogió de hombros.

—¿Cuánto tiempo estuvieron juntos?

—No lo recuerdo exactamente, estimo que fue solamente ese año.

—Pero aún así, es un año.

—En estricto rigor, no fue un año. —Calculó mentalmente. —Porque fue a mitad de año.

—No importa el tiempo exacto, lo importante es lo que vivieron juntos. Además lo que vivieron…debería ser memorable.

—Ah eso, fue en el gimnasio.

—¡No quiero saber! —Se tapó los oídos.

—No pensaba contarte los detalles. —Se burló, viendo su rostro rojo, jamás le daría ese tipo de detalles, pero le gustaba molestarla con ello.

—Sí, claro. —Habló con sarcasmo. —Sin embargo, tienes suerte de que quisiste a alguien que fue correspondido. Ya que en mi caso, no fue así. —Susurró pensativa, viendo su rostro de perplejidad. —Fue en Preparatoria, nos conocimos por obra del destino, pero yo ya lo había visto mucho antes y de hecho, lo observaba a menudo.

—Y me dices a mi que soy psicopata. —Se burló.

—Es verdad, también lo era. —Fingió una sonrisa. —Sin embargo, no significa que no hablaramos, porque si lo hicimos y mucho. Incluso me atrevería a decir que eramos grandes amigos, hablabamos todo el tiempo y nos ibamos juntos a casa. Pero entonces…se lo dije y todo terminó, nuestras conversaciones, nuestra amistad, absolutamente todo. Soy consciente que fue un gran error, pero ya no podía verlo y fingir que no sentía nada. Pero él fue muy claro con sus palabras.

—Entiendo, siempre hay cosas que se escapan de nuestras manos pese a nuestros esfuerzos.

—Sí, es verdad. Y definitivamente eso no pude controlarlo. —Susurró triste, recordando lo dificil que fue alejarse de él después. —Después de él, no pensé en nadie más, no podía hacerlo…porque no quería que volviera a pasar lo mismo.

—¿Qué te volvieran a rechazar?

—Más que eso. —Fingió una sonrisa. —Qué una persona tan cercana que consideraba tan importante, me abandonara. Es absurdo, lo sé. Sueno como si fuera una persona evitativa ¿no? —Se levantó de su lugar, no quería hablar más de eso. —Pero bueno, no hablemos de esto, vamos a ensayar.

—Aguarda. —Le bloqueó el paso poniendose a su altura. —Sé a lo qué te refieres, me pasó también.

—¿Eh? ¿De perder a un amigo?

—Sí, más bien a una amiga de la infancia. —Torció el gesto, notando como ella abría los ojos de par en par. —Y por esa misma razón, creo que también opté por evitar tener lazos significativos en mi vida. Así que no es absurdo. En eso somos similares.

—¿Te refieres a lo que pasó con nosotros? —Preguntó viendo como él bajaba la mirada y asentía. —L-Lo siento…de verdad, lo siento mucho. Debí haberme contactado contigo, pese a que mi abuela me negó hacerlo. —Sintió deseos de llorar en esos momentos. —Debí haber hecho algo, pero en lugar de eso, sólo desaparecí de tu vida.

—No es así, no te culpes de eso. —La tomó de los hombros. —Tú no sabías lo que pasaba al igual que yo. Además no habrías podido hacer nada, eramos pequeños, no había nada que hacer, iba más allá de nosotros.

—Lo sé, pero al menos tú…fuiste a buscarme.

—No me digas que…—Sintió deseos de matar a su madre si era cierto. —¿Mi madre te lo mencionó?

—Sí, lo siento…no debía decirtelo, pero ahora mismo me acordé de eso.

—¿Cuánto sabes? Acerca de eso. —Susurró, apartando sus brazos de ella.

—Lo suficiente para saber que te perdiste y te encontraron con Karupin en ese momento. Lo siento tanto, Ryoma-Kun. —Susurró triste. —Lo siento por haberte abandonado sin decir nada. Te hice lo mismo que yo no quería que me hicieran ¿Con qué cara deseo eso?

—Deja de decir tonterías. — La abrazó con fuerza, sintiendo la tensión de sus musculos. —Tú no tienes la culpa de nada, Ryuzaki. Sólo eramos niños, no sabíamos lo que estaba pasando. Pero el pasado no es lo que importa en estos momentos, es el presente.

—¿El presente? —Preguntó dudosa, sintiendo angustia.

—Sí, lo importante es que nos hemos vuelto a encontrar, pese a que no teníamos cómo hacerlo y aún así, haz regresado y no permitiré que te vuelvas a marchar. —Se apartó de ella para mirarla, unas lágrimas corrían de sus mejillas y tuvo la necesidad de secarlas. —Y sobre ese tipo…

—Hiyoshi. —No pronunciaba su nombre hace tantos años que se sintió extraña.

—Es un idiota, no debería haberte dejado ir. Si realmente era tu amigo, debería haber encontrado el modo de seguir a tu lado en lugar de hacer como si nada hubiera pasado.

—Pero…debe haber tenido sus razones.

—¿Y te las dio?

—No…sólo se fue sin despedirse. —Fingió una sonrisa, realmente había sido de la misma forma que ella había sido con él.

—Con mayor razón, es más idiota de lo que pensaba. Y con respecto al ensayo, puede esperar.

—¿Eh? Pero vendrán dentro de dos días, sólo nos quedaría mañana de ensayo y no tendremos más oportunidades.

—Lo sé, pero no puedes actuar en ese estado.

—Soy actriz, puedo hacerlo.

—No es así. —Suspiró. —Vamos, te enseñaré algo.

Sakuno imaginaba que le mostraría algo en la misma casa, pero a diferencia de eso Ryoma la condujo hacia el jardín y le anunció que saldrían un momento, ya que necesitaban renovar sus energías antes de seguir actuando y también porque hace tiempo que ella no visitaba Kagoshima y habían cosas que seguían intactas desde que ya no vivía ahí. Se preguntaba a qué cosas se refería especificamente.

Continuará….

 _Hola! ¿Cómo están? Lamento mucho el retraso, es que como les he comentado antes me encuentro en mi último año de Universidad y no he tenido tiempo ni de ver anime :/ así que por eso no he podido actualizar mis fic. No imaginan cuanto tiempo que costó escribir éstas páginas, porque no tenía tiempo. Y cada vez que me sentaba a escribir, pasaba algo y no podía retomar._

 _Pero bueno, aquí les tengo la actualización de este fic correspondiente al capítulo 10. Espero que les haya gustado y dejen sus comentarios. Sobre cuándo actualizaré, es un gran misterio, teniendo en cuenta que debo otras continuaciones también, pero aún así este fic en particular estoy inspirada así que tengo avanzado del capítulo 11, aunque no sé con claridad cuando actualizaré, les estaría generando falsas ilusiones. Por ello, mejor dejemoslo como un suspenso por ahora jaja Pero recuerden que nunca significa que abandono la historia._

 _Mi página de facebook es Hinata-Sakuno fanfiction_

 _Cuídense! Qué estén bien_

 _Saludos : )_


End file.
